Dragon's Breath
by dragonlore266
Summary: Vin has wanted to ride a dragon all his life. But his father refuses to give him one until he proves himself. But with the return of his sister he gets the chance he's been dreaming of and in good time to with war on his doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was setting fast over the hills and valleys of Meadow Dune valley the small town, Minus was slowly shutting down. Shops were closing and night bars were opening their doors to the drunk and men looking for night pleasure. Surrounding the town were many ranches and farms the last of the herds were heading into the barn while others were put into the feeding pens for tomorrows breakfast.

Vin was locking the last stall making sure his charge was safe and happy the beast inside huffed as it curled itself into a ball to sleep. He was eighteen years old a rancher boy born and raised like his farther Shawn as he walked through the empty field he spotted two figures in the field his dad and uncle were going hunting again tonight, he watched them rig their gear on to the dragons waiting for them patiently one was an ton weight breed called a Cobra, Risk the other a runty weight breed called a Chocolate orange –runner his orange horns still visible in the night was his uncle's dragon named Brown.

Shawn tied on another net ball to the harness before loading his darts with tranquilizing berry called _dragon seed _when this berry is crushed into a thick paste that when injected into the skin can make any animal sleepy and drossy. His uncle Dave was already on Brown who was anxiously waiting to be off, he wanted to wish them good luck as he walked towards them his dad grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up onto the laying down Risk " What are you doing?'' he said looking confused as his farther joined him shoving a harness into his chest " Your coming with us on the hunt, you need to learn how to do it sometime .'' he said hooking his harness to Risk's riding harness Vin doing the same he couldn't believe it he was actually going on a hunt with his dad for the first time. Grabbing the reins Shawn gave the signal for takeoff and Risk obeyed pushing up into the air he circled waiting for Brown to get into the air, Brown finally was in the air the old Chocolate was getting slower by the day "It won't be long know until he's up for retirement.'' his uncle said as he flew passed Risk right behind them they were heading to a thick part of the forest on their ranch they owned acres of land to take care of hundreds of dragons in their stables and hatchlings.

They were heading to a certain spot in the forest a feral dragon had made his home here only a few days ago he was the first to find it drinking from one of their ponds in the pens early in the morning it was too dark to see it but he could tell it was huge , then everyone saw it when they were out in the fields tending to the meat dragons when its shadow appeared overhead it was too far up for them to get a good view of it but his farther said it must me a pretty big bull because of its size. As rule to all good ranchers all ferals should be captured or chased out one feral could kill three meat dragons a day and cause havoc all over the country side. They did some scouting around the forest when his uncle found some droppings in a large clearing the beast was sleeping nearby in another field well sheltered from view from anything in the sky.

They hovered over the spot circling Risk circled around hissing the whole time while Brown dove into the trees to inspect he quickly shot up his eyes flashing white " It's there alright and is about to move.'' His uncle said grabbing his flasher rocket he aimed it towards the field the rocket would fire a powerful gas that burned the nose with its strong stench, he fired the rocket it lit up and disappeared into the tree only to crackle and pop before it hit the ground a big cloud of smoke covered the field they hovered in silence until a loud roar was heard from below and a pair of glowing gold eyes flashed passed them Risk startled instinctively dropped down to avoid attack Brown followed close behind the dragon right behind them his uncle fired a flash rocket into the air the bright red light shot up an exploded into a bright red light exposing everything including the dragon its large curved horns and black body with yellow markings designed to camouflage it roared in panic being hit with the powerful gas its eyes were sensitive against the bright light. Shawn grabbing the reins pulled Risk back into the air Brown was circling the dragon it tried to strike out but his uncle had a rope around its left claw as it struggled it didn't notice Risk coming in from behind his dad aimed the darts on his crossbow towards the beast chest the two shots hitting their mark the dragon roared and shook violently breaking the rope Brown turned back around hissing his uncle aimed his net gun at the beast head it spotted him and tried to dive down but was intercepted by Risk, Shawn fired another flash rocket startling the dragon right into the net his uncle fired its head was caught in the net it tried to pull it off but couldn't since its claws were going numb from the drug " Vin get the large net gun ready we need to get it over it before the drug fully takes effect." His uncle shouted as he and Brown struggled to stay aloft as the feral's whole body went numb.

He fired another net this time rapping up the dragons wings as it struggled to stay a lift Vin fired the gun the net sprang open as it wrapped around the dragon's body Vin quickly tied the rope attached to the net to the harness the dragon was roaring and whimpering pitifully as the rest of the drug took effect then it went into a deep sleep Risk was trying to stay aloft but was having trouble with the extra weight of a sleeping dragon tied to him Brown came in his uncle managed to tie another rope to the net and help lift the burden off of Risk " Nice work today son.'' His farther said as they headed home with their prize.

As they arrived at the stables Risk and Brown were exhausted their sides were rising and falling heavily from the long flight , and finally they could land they hovered for a second while he and his uncle tried to decide where to put the big male finally they dropped him down gently on the ground the meat dragons and other animals penned in the breakfast pen started to squeal and snort in panic at the new smell of wild dragon they knew by instinct that a wild dragon would eat them if it got the chance.

Risk and Brown sighed and landed Shawn slid down Risk's back first then helped Vin down his uncle was already encouraging the dragons to pull the big bull in. They might have been tired but they were willing to do it they pulled their catch into the stable Vin opened the large stable door sliding it open checking to make sure that the fresh sand and straw he put down was still warm and dry the water trough for the dragon was already full and some fresh killed chickens still covered in feathers were put in the food bin, Risk and Brown dragged the ton weight dragon into the stall Shawn and his uncle were cutting the ropes off him and undoing the nets Vin led the two exhausted dragons back to their stalls extra chicken and rabbit were stuffed in the bin for them already but first they wanted water and drank the troughs bare he automatically refilled it for them and they settled down Vin was unharnessing them while his father and uncle pushed the rest of the dragon's tail into the stall they gave a loud huff after pushing it in and undoing the nets covering its head, body and claws it hissed as the drugs started to wear off its eyes were starting to move.

Both adults rushed out locking the door behind them. "Well that was fun but I'm going to turn in for the night.'' His uncle said heading for the house his father was looking over the sleeping dragon Vin came closer looking at the big ton beast starting to come out of its sleep. "What a beauty perfect specimen of an Iron-gold don't you think.'' Shawn said eyeing the dragons horns unlike other dragons that have two horns, Iron-golds have four horns two curved horns on their head and two on the side of their faces giving them a more fearsome look "Do you think he'll be a good breeder?'' Vin asked he loved dragons and the fact that he lived at a dragon breeding ranch made him the happiest person in the world. "I hope so son but even if he isn't we can always use him in training sessions.'' He said patting his sons head "Well he'll wake up and probably won't know what happened to him until morning so let's leave him at peace for now.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The breakfast bell woke Vin up from his sleep stretching his arms he yawned as he got out of bed putting on his work pants and tunic and his steel toed boots which all dragon boys and girls wore when working with creatures that could crush you in a second. He headed out to the barn other boys and a few girls were heading to another building the kitchen house the medium sized building was built next to his parents' house an even larger building next to the families house was the student lodge families who could needed money or wanted their kids to have a better life often sent their sons to work at dragon breeding ranches to make extra money for the family and hope he would be able to join the Aerial Guard. It was mostly boys who were sent away only a few girls who were daring or managed to get their parents to send them away to the ranches, most staid working on ranches while most would tried to catch the attention of Aerial Guard captains in hopes they would take them away most of girls ended this way while others the girls who had no desire to work or be the local relief for a passing Aerial Guard. But truly wanted to make their own living in the world those girls were able to join the Arial Guard protectors of the sky they lived near the mountain areas were plenty of grassy fields for cattle and other livestock that feed the dragons and their captains. All four dragon breeding ranches were in the dragon country which was the most protected area in the kingdom of Naternia.

His father was the best dragon breeder in the kingdom he knew just what dragons to mix to get the best offspring. Vin headed straight to the barn he wasn't hungry he just wanted to take care of the dragons, as he entered the barn he was greeted with hissing and snorts as the dragons inside woke up ready for their meal before they headed out the dragons were put in stalls that fit their weight and height he was passing the smaller dragon breeds called Runty weights no bigger than a small house Vin peered into one of the stalls inside an old male named Toothless because of his missing teeth he was an old Emerald Moss his skin once a bright green with golden bands now turned dull with old age he lifted his small head out of his bed of warm sand each stall was covered in warm sand heated up in pits in the dragon steam pools. All the stalls had large heat lamps on the roof to keep the dragons warm at night. _"I'm hungry.''_ he said sticking his pointed muzzle between the bars of his stall door "I know old friend.'' Vin said scratching the old males chin "But I'm not assigned to feed you today.'' He said patting the muzzle again all dragons could speak but they learned at an early age an older dragon would have a tough time learning it. All of his father's dragons learned how to speak but most were pretty quiet and didn't say much at all.

Giving Toothless one more pat he walked down the long hall towards the end of the barn he found the work chart for today going down the long list until he found his name reading it allowed " Gold Empress, Toothed King, Little Duke and Risk.'' "Alright.'' he loved these dragons because unlike the others who were grouchy or moody these four were more relaxed in the morning "Got your favorites again I see.'' He jumped at the familiar sound of Kevin with his dark hair and brown eyes he always picked on Vin like all the other students because he was the rancher's son and because it seemed that he got the best dragons to work with when his farther always switched the dragons around to keep everyone on their toes " Yeah so?' Vin said pushing past him "You always get the good ones.'' Kevin snorted as he checked his own name "I don't get the best they're all the good dragons if you treat them right.'' he said leaving before Kevin could reply.

The other kids were coming in as well they past him without even a word he didn't care he was used to being on his own ever since he was little he never seemed to fit in with any group of kids he just kept to himself and in the shadows the only friend he had was his sister Luna she was his best friend and the only one who was there for him when he needed it. But she was gone went to join the Aerial Guard she sent him letters about her time there and her dragon Chua a Serpentie dragon she harnessed.

Vin wiped his eyes as tears started to fill them he missed his sister very much everything just seemed empty without her around ,wiping away the few tears away he went for Golden Empress she was a beautiful Flaming Copper a Ton weight breed , her bright orange and yellow wings looked like flames against her bright red and orange body. She opened her mouth and gave a big yawn her ivory teeth shining in perfect health "Ready for breakfast Empress.'' he said as she licked her lips while he read her feeding chart unlike most breeders who let their dragons feed themselves and dragons begin gluttons will over eat and that effects not only their weight but also their fertility which was why his farther had a strict feeding chart for each dragon all on special diets for their breeds "One steer coming up.'' He said running outside towards the feeding pens where today's breakfast animals were rounded up steers, sheep, goats and red deer were screaming in panic as he came in all were wearing halters Vin grabbed the nearest steer once haltered the steer had no chance as he led it out of the pen an straight into the stall others were coming in also he passed them fast and headed to Golden Empress who was waiting patiently the steer bleated and dragged its feet as he pulled it into the stall Empress backed to the far corner and watched as he took the halter off the steer and quickly went out it didn't take long before he heard the shrieks of the steer as Golden Empress tour into it grabbing the head she dragged her prey into a corner still kicking and feasted he instantly smelled the blood and the stench of raw meat pulling a lever near the stall door it opened the back door that lead into the wide field for the dragons to sun and relax.

Leaving Golden Empress to her meal he went to Toothed Kings stall the Tuskore male snorted as his meal was brought in "_Took you long enough."_ He hissed as he gorged he was a handsome dragon red with green splashes on his wings he was deadly with his long horns which his breed was known for, but he had more of an attitude then any dragon in the barn.

Next was Little Duke a runty breed called a Finchy orange with white freckles and spikes all over his body he was the only Finchy on the ranch and the cutest of all the dragons his farther bought his egg as a present for his mom on their wedding day. He chirped happily as his goat was brought in an he pounced on it just as Vin untied the rope around its neck, last but not least he had to feed his father's dragon Risk the Cobra was chewing on his rabbit treat when he appeared with his meat dragon, meat dragons cousins to dragons were breed for their meat they were no use in fighting or flying they could only glide short distances then had to stop and rest. Risk greeted him in his usual way playfully nipping at his hair as he brought the meat dragon in kicking and squealing _"Morning little one.''_ Risk said waiting patiently until it was untied and Vin was out of the way. He lunged forward grabbing it by the neck crushing it in his strong jaws it was over in seconds "That's a good boy.'' He said as Risk licked his chops and continued to gorge, once he was done he headed outside when the door was open Vin smiled and checked on his other charges who were finished with their meals and were waiting to be harnessed all the dragons had to were light harnesses to show ownership so they weren't stolen or taken as ferals by other ranchers only Risk, Brown and Little Duke didn't have to wear harnesses since they had riders unlike the others. Empress easily slipped into her harness each harness had the dragons name on it written on a metal plate.

After harnessing Golden Empress and the others he was doing his next job egg watch all the eggs were housed in a small barn near the hatchling barn both barns were warm thanks to the hot steam room used in the hatching room all eggs that weren't being sold to the Aerial Guard were kept in a another room each marked with black ink to show they stayed on the ranch the eggs were placed in square chambers clutches staid together only separated once they were about to hatch.

Vin touched the smooth eggs and sighed if only he could have one of his own but sadly his farther declined and said he needed to train more before he would consider giving him an egg of his own. After he checked to see the temperature was stable he left the egg room and went to check on the hatchlings his mother was their giving vaccines to some newborn hatchling Flaming Coppers the dragonet squealed and protest at getting a shot but after the injection he went quiet an scurried away to his clutch mates who were hiding in the corner "All done you three.'' His mom said Marla was a beautiful woman with the perfect slender body despite the fact she had, had four children she had her hair tied in a knot and wore working pants like a man she took care of the hatchlings and made sure the dragons had their vaccines and were up to date with their growth. " Still dreaming Vin .'' she said smiling at him she wiped her pants free of the warm sand he looked into the other stalls all full of hatchlings with their clutch mates well feed on chopped meat they grew fast and would become future breeders to the ranch.

His mother shook her head and left him he was always the weird one unlike his other younger brothers who didn't seem to have a problem making friends or playing sport games Vin staid to himself and dragons he didn't like sports much and acted different from the other children she had often wondered if it would have been better if they had sent him off to one of the Aerial Guard Dragon holds. She sighed and left the barn heading towards the house.

Vin went back to the adult barn his father and uncle Dave were in the wild stall section the stalls were kept separate from the other dragons to prevent them from harassing the tame ones. They were in the new dragon's stall and boy was he mad he was hissing and roaring as Shawn and Dave tried to get a rope around his neck the dragon's eyes were red instead of its normal gold, Dave managed to get a rope around his tail preventing him from swiping them with it.

With his tail tied down he had to uses his talons striking out he missed them by inches Dave managed to rope one of the talons giving Shawn a chance to rope the neck the Iron-Gold roared as he struggled to get free with the help of some of the more older workers they managed to pin him down long enough for his farther to get the choke chain around his neck he leaped onto its back grabbing the chain "Quick cut the ropes and open the door fast.''

The men followed his orders without fuss when the door was opened and the ropes cut loose the dragon instantly bolted out and took off heading straight towards the mountains his father pulled on the collar forcing the dragon to turn back to the ranch it hissed and snorted but when it did the collar tightened on his throat making it hard to breath it hissed in irritation it flew like mad twisting and turning trying to throw him off but his father knew how to break wild dragons. The more the beast struggled the more tired he became the choke collar did its work every time the dragon tried to pull in a direction his farther didn't want him to go. In on last desperate attempt to lose his farther the dragon went up high as high as it could go before plummeting down fast and hard his farther didn't even flinch as they headed towards the ground the dragon pulled up at the last minute.

After that last attempt the bull was broken exhausted he had no strength left he stood in midair flapping to stay aloft giving the dragon a gentle pat, he signaled for it to land the beast gently headed down but just as he was about to land he jerked forward causing his farther to lose his grip on the chain he was known hanging on the dragons collar barely holding on everyone gasped uncle Dave was ordering the men to get on a harnessed dragon and get them down but his farther had other plans. With a whistle Risk was in the air coming to his riders aid the Iron-Gold bull was making speed towards the mountains but Risk was faster cutting the male of the bull hissed and tried to attack Risk but the Cobra was too fast for him he managed to get above the bull and flying sideways he came close enough for Shawn to get aboard the dragon rid of his passenger flew off but it wasn't over yet using the whip attached to his belt he managed to wrap it around the chain hanging off the collar and with a pull the dragon was jerked back. With a signal from Shawn Risk flew fast the Iron-Gold tied right behind him they flew around and around twisting and turning diving down and then back up until finally the bull had, had enough defeated it could fight no more.

When they landed Shawn asked the men to see to Risk while he took the dragon back to the stall it didn't even struggle it was exhausted returning it to its stall he put it in harness but not a light harness like the tame ones wore it was a lot heavier not to heavy that it was unbearable to wear the bull whined a little his farther gave it a gentle pat "Easy my wild friend you'll like it here there's plenty of females here for you to mate with.'' The male perked up a little even though wild dragons couldn't talk they could understand some parts of human language showing just how intelligent they are. "That's what I thought know my men are going to get you a nice big meat dragon fit for a king.'' The dragon's jaws opened he was indeed hungry. "Men see to it that this bull gets a good meat dragon.'' He ordered and the man quickly obeyed.

After all the excitement was over and all the dragons were fed and let outside for air the ranch boys and girls cleaned out their stalls getting rid of cold sand and replacing it with warmer sand they did this every two weeks since the dragons were trained to use the latrine on the far side of the ranch there wasn't much to clean but a few bones and an old tooth they lose every few months always growing new ones.

Vin had quit a collection of teeth from them each marked with the dragons name he had them hidden in a box under his bed and always added a new tooth when a new dragon was added to the barn. After cleaning the pens it was time for the baths calling for his charges he lead them to the bathing pools large hot springs near the ranch it had one large pool for the ton weights and another pool for the middle weights and the smaller pools were for the light weights and runty breeds the dragons bathed themselves splashing and rubbing against each other they rubbed off old scales and dirt and shined like gems while bathing others went to the warm sand and took naps curled around and on top of each other in a warm massive heap of bodies Vin could only laugh and sighed as the lunch bell rang following the others he went into the kitchen house the smell of meat dragon meat and biscuits made his stomach growl finding a seat at the far side of the room he took a tray a filled it up and ate alone while others talked about what their parents were doing others were gossiping about who liked who and other things he wasn't interested in. Two girls spotted him and walked over to him one was a dark blond girl called Elani and the other with short blond hair was Abby they weren't really his friends they were more like fleas that just wouldn't go away " Hello Vin how are you?'' They said at the same time as he stuffed his face "Fine.'' He said swallowing and taking a sip from his cup.

Elani and Abby started gossiping about some boy when he heard the familiar roar from Risk shaking the whole building , running out before anyone else could get on their feet the Cobra was hissing and snorting hiss muzzle pointed towards the sky Vin stopped and looked up and could see why Risk was so upset a Monoe was circling above natural born enemies Cobras and Monoes would fight as soon as one caught the other in its territory , Shawn was running towards Risk who was kicking up dust and sand as he flapped his wings furiously the Monoe refused to land despite his captain's pleas. Shawn managed to get Risk to relax but barley as the Monoe's captain finally able to get his dragon under control finally landed as he did two more dragons dropped down one a beautiful Buckskin Admiral a light weight breed with red rings on its tail and a black Serpentie a middle weight with its white speckled belly it had long tendrils going down its face and a beautiful ruff with horns it had a serpent like body and unlike other dragons it didn't have wings it had air sacs that helped keep it aloft.

The Monoe hissed and snorted at Risk who clawed the ground aggressively giving the Monoe a deadly stare "Risk if you're not going to behave go to the hot springs and stay there until our guest leave.'' His farther shouted Risk gave Shawn a challenging look before he leapt into the air circled for a few minutes then headed off. "Sorry about that if I had known you were coming John I would have sent him away sooner.'' John shook his head as he jumped off removing his helmet he was a tall man with short dark hair and muscular arms he wore a leather riding jacket with gold bars and dark boots, he was an old friend of the family "Oh, its quit alright I should have warned you ahead of time but it just couldn't wait.'' he said turning towards the other rider who removed her helmet releasing a wave of long black hair, Vin yelled for joy "Luna!'' It was his sister in the flesh she seemed taller than usually she wore a leather jacket with gold bars too and had a leaders badge pinned on her chest the golden dragon symbol flashed bright as it hit the sun. " It's good to see you to Vin.'' she said smiling just as she said hello the Serpentie Chua made aloud clicking sound to get his attention "Oh, sorry Chua how are you today.'' he said the last time he saw the Serpentie he was no bigger than a horse but know was at his full height he was bigger than the house and could easily swipe the roof clean off their house with one of his talons , Chua rubbed his head against Vin's hands _" I'm fine little brother of mine.''_ he rumbled happily.

"He's the sire of two new eggs.'' Luna said and Chua immediately puffed out his chest showing his muscles as if showing off to some female "That's great news.'' Vin said Luna sighed "He's such a show off every time someone says something about his siring he shows off.'' Chua snorted bumping his nose against Luna's back almost knocking her down _"I do not.''_ he grumbled.

John and Shawn were still talking when Marla came out " Oh, Luna so nice to see you how is the Guard ?'' she said wiping her hands on her apron " Fine thanks .'' She gave their mom a quick hug "Won't you stay for dinner?'' Marla said talking to John "That would be nice we have to see to our dragons first and will meet you in the house.'' He said nodding to Shawn and leading his beast away Chua following "It's so nice to have her home.'' His mother said before heading back inside, Vin went to help Luna unharness Chua the dragon then coiled himself up near the feeding pens sending the steers and other animals running in terror the big dragon just snorted and went to sleep Luna giving him a gentle pat on his side, "He's been flying three hours straight he needs the rest.'' She said heading towards the house the Admiral's captain was saying a few quick words to John before he climbed aboard his beast and they were off.

They ate dinner a little earlier then usually and class was cut short because of John and his sister's arrival, no one complained about class being cut short and everyone quickly disappeared to find other things to do. Vin was cleaning Golden Empress's harness when Luna came through the barn door with a big smile on her face, putting the harness on the rack he meet her half way down the hall " Pack your bags your coming with me.'' She said fast and with joy Vin confused tilted his head "What are you talking about?'' it took Luna a few seconds to get herself calm her hands were shaking and her face was bright "Your coming with me to Logan Shire.'' She said her eyes sparkling.

He knew about Logan Shire it was the largest dragon hold in Naternia it was the first Aerial Guard castle built there were at least three other dragon holds but Vin couldn't remember their names. "Why am I going with you?'' he asked still trying to figure out what the excitement was all about "There's a Monoe egg ready to hatch in a few days' time and in need of a captain.'' He screamed for joy finally all his waiting had paid off he was going to get his chance at a dragon and wasn't about to lose it "When do we leave?''

They headed out early the next day before the sun even appeared in the sky, Luna was getting Chua into harness while John and Shawn were discussing how the new eggs he had purchased where going to be delivered to the castle "Chua can carry them in his belly-netting.'' She said Chua didn't abject to the idea after all one of the three eggs bought was a Serpentie and he seemed to think it a great honor to bring another of his kind to the castle. The eggs were brought out wrapped in warm towels, the eggs were placed in a special harness to keep them hooked onto the belly-netting Vin's few things he packed were loaded on. His mother showered him with kisses his father and uncle gave him pointers on the harnessing of a dragonet and wished him good luck, even after he was in the air and out of earshot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The flight took almost three hours they flew over the country side Vin loved being in the air he could see everything from above, the vast fields of crops and the herds of cattle, sheep and meat dragons grazing in the field. Then without warning Chua made a sharp dive and pulled up at the last second, he hovered for a few seconds and the whole time his head was curved towards his belly he couldn't see his sister's but he could hear her talking to Chua furiously but soon was talking in a panic sort of way. She turned to him " Make sure you're hooked on good and tight were going to have to hurry .'' she said quickly turning to the dragon who picked up speed just as Vin tightened his harness , Chua's body was moving in an extremely fast pass as it move from side to side like a snake Vin felt sick but he kept it down, John and his dragon named Riki were fighting to keep up the light weights wings were flapping furiously despite the fact of its light body and smaller size it couldn't keep up with the bigger dragon.

They finally arrived at the castle late in the afternoon it was a large castle near the mountains as he looked around he saw many different cave sizes on the side of the mountain. He was shocked to see almost all of them had a dragon inside most of the dragons he saw were sunning themselves on large rocks and in the beautiful meadows surrounding the castle. Chua dropped out of the sky and at the last second he pulled up and he landed in the courtyard Luna quickly climbed down Vin right after her Chua was in a panic "I can feel it hardening the egg will hatch in an hour.'' she said touching one of the eggs with her hand as men came running out caring the eggs out in a gentle rush one of the eggs a Finchy he could tell because of the sandy coloring had gotten darker since the long journey to the castle. " Hurry and find the boy it was promised to and get them in the harnessing room.'' She ordered and the men quickly obeyed.

After the men were gone Luna took him to his courters, it wasn't a very large room it had a small desk in one corner and in the other a small bed just the right size for him. His bags were dropped off by the maids she headed for the door as they left " I'll come back when your all settled in.'' she said closing the door behind her. He didn't have much too unpack just two bags of clothes and a small box of his favorite things a picture of his family and a box with a collection of teeth from each dragon at the stable.

Luna came for him thirty-minutes later she showed him all around the castle she first led him to the captains wings were all the captains club house were they hanged out then she showed him the junior club house as well as the cadet club house and the dining room.

Next on the tour she showed him the baths large pools were everyone could wash one side for women and the other for men no one was in side at the moment as they walked through the baths he spotted chicken wire on the wall each of them covering columns of eggs . "We keep them down here so they are kept warm and also if they are about to hatch their easier to spot.'' She said looking at his confused face. After the baths she took him to the harnessing rooms. The rooms were slightly smaller and were lit by lights on the ceiling "What are these for?'' he asked as they passed one of the rooms "This is where the dragonets are harnessed.'' She said stopping at one of the rooms she opened the door and waved him in as he came in he spotted in the center of the room a Finchy hatchling in the arms of its new captain who was hugging it his eyes watery as he kissed its muzzle he didn't even notice them until the dragonet chirped when it spotted them "Oh.'' The boy said wiping his face with his arm "I didn't notice you.'' He said smiling at his dragonet the little hatchling was smelling them oddly and chirped it rubbed against Vin's leg for a second but returned to his captain he could tell it was a boy from its small size since males were smaller than females " This is Ryan he came from a bakery not far from Minus town.'' Luna said Ryan gave out his hand and Vin shook it "It's nice to meet you where do you come from?'' he asked petting the little dragonet "Nice to meet you too. I come from a dragon breeding ranch.'' He said with pride the boy nodded "A lot of boys around here come from breeding ranches.'' Ryan said still petting the hatchling "So Ryan what is this handsome creature's name?'' Luna said scratching the hatchlings back it purred in pleasure "Izzy the name seemed to fit.'' He said with pride as the hatchling curled up in its warm bed and went to sleep as it did the spikes along its back, front and back legs started to steam a sign of its special power to breathe fire from its spikes. "Will leave you then.'' she said and pushing Vin out the door they left the new pair alone. After the tour and dinner Vin went to his room and dreamed of his dragon and what he should name it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early the next morning Vin was still sleeping when one of the maids came in she shook him gently then harder when he didn't move he finally opened one eye " Sorry to disturb you but your sister wants you to meet her in the court yard in an hour.'' She left in a rush before he could say anything, he quickly dressed himself and headed out to the dining room only a few people were still in so he ate undisturbed until the boy Ryan came in and sat next to him " Good morning.'' He said cheerfully as he bit into his biscuit "Good morning.'' Was all he could say back Ryan was the same age as Vin he had blond hair with blue eyes that could make a girl blush "How's Izzy doing?'' he asked finishing his plate "Fine thanks I just finished feeding him and bathing him, he's asleep know.'' He said sipping his cup of digon a strong drink made from the beans of the digon tree "I hear that you are going to be a junior captain soon too.'' He winked at him which made VIN blush he quickly turned away "Yes…well I have to go meet my sister in the court yard I'll see you later.'' and he rushed out before Ryan could reply.

He finally stopped running when he came to the end of the hall he was gasping for breath he went into the bath rooms and splashed cold water on his face. He could have blown his secret again he couldn't risk letting it happen again his hand were shaking and he was breathing hard he finally calmed himself down and headed to the court yard.

Pushing the incident aside he went out into the courtyard Luna was talking with another gentlemen the man was red faced but she paid him no mind when she saw him coming towards her the man still talking even when she walked away from him "Alright Vin ready to see you future partner?'' she said smiling his mouth dropped "Can I really?''

She led him back to the harnessing rooms as they walked down the hall they came to one of the rooms where they could hear people shouting and the loud voice of a boy could be heard. She went in first Vin following close behind there were three men and a boy about fourteen he was shouting at them and pointing at an egg standing in a corner it was a smallish egg but was still a pretty pure white egg it look like whip cream . "For the fourth time Jason we can't trade your egg for another because you don't like its size.'' One of the men said his foot tapping furiously "But look at it no one would want this runt of a dragon.'' The boy said stomping his foot the men seemed to be at their wits end "Now listen here boy you were promised an egg and you got it.'' "Not a runt look at it when this dragonet hatches it will be smaller than a Finchy maybe even smaller God forbid.'' " Enough!'' the taller of the men yelled " We can't give you a different egg you were promised this one and all the other eggs are already spoken for so live with it.'' And the men stormed out one at a time nether of them said a word to them the boy gave the egg a dirty look and stormed out.

After the incident Vin couldn't stop thinking about the egg left alone unloved. They stopped at the room numbered 284 they stepped in quickly and the first thing he noticed was how hot it was he was sweating buckets but he didn't notice for his eyes spotted the egg promised to him it was wrapped in warm wool blankets and silk to keep it warm. He rushed over to it gently as he could he rubbed it but as he did something felt wrong his mind kept going back to the lonely egg.

After meeting the egg he was promised Luna left him to go on patrol she said she be back at dinner. So he had time to do some exploring the first place he went was to see the dragons. The dragons were scattered all over the land the land was part forest but mostly was high hills and grass where cattle and other livestock were penned. The dragons were either sleeping or sunning themselves or playing chase in the air the older dragons were sleeping or grooming themselves. As he walked around he walked right into a training session for junior captains there were three groups each had seven people and dragons in it. They looked like a flock of migrating ducks they were practicing some kind of maneuver which required them to break apart in a quick dash and then regroup in a circle around the leader of the wing. But they didn't seem to get it right the dragonets were confused most were separated from their riders others were confused in which circle they were supposed to join and others formed the circle but around the wrong dragon and rider, Vin had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out laughing.

Finally the teacher managed to get them back in control and they started again but he left before they started something told him that he wouldn't be able to control himself a second time. The castle was extremely large and he was surprised that he hadn't gotten lost the maids and other servants were continuing their daily task and didn't even pay him much attention he went up and down every hall way it seemed until he found the cadet club house. When he went in there were boys wrestling and playing cards. He avoided them and headed to the bookshelves in the corner some boys were reading there already so he sat in a corner and picked out a book called Elita the littlest horse and started to read quietly. Time seemed to slowly slip away from him it was one a clock when he had just reached chapter five in his book when a familiar voice said " Is that a good book?'' Vin jumped making Ryan laugh as he dropped the book "Sorry I didn't mean to spoke you.'' He said picking up the book from the floor and placing it on the shelf Vin turned his head trying to cover his reddening face " Its quiet alright thank you.'' He said turning from him "Are you alright you seem a little nerves.'' He said moving in front of him just as Ryan was about to say something "Vin there you are come on your needed.'' Luna said from the doorway Vin quickly turned "I'll see you later Ryan.'' And he raced out the door before Ryan could speak. "Thank God.'' He said as they raced towards the courtyard "What was that all about?'' Luna asked as she whistled for Chua, who glided off the castle wall where he was perched, his white spotted belly was visible in the deeming light " Oh, nothing important .'' he said lying but she didn't question him "We need to move fast.'' She said Chua opened up his talon for her she quickly jumped in holding him while they were lifted onto the saddle she quickly harnessed him and herself before they took off. "What's wrong what's happening?'' he asked as Chua flew over a pen of meat dragons which bugled and bolted for cover "There's trouble at the meeting hall.'' She said "What kind of trouble?'' he wondered it had to be pretty big to give her such grief and make her face pale "Someone's complaining that the eggs aren't being distributed properly and that there should be a new law stating who should receive the eggs and they want all those who have been assigned eggs to give them up to more… appropriate cadets.'' She said with a snort Chua hissed he was also irritated _"I don't understand why that man is poking his nose in_ _things that he has no business poking in.''_ Chua hissed as he glided down to a large building in the center of the town called Crossroad "It's all that spoiled brats fault he was whining about how he got a bad egg will you got the best one laid.'' She said patting Chua on the chest after they landed in the dusty yard "He'll need a bath to get this dirt off.'' she said sighing as he found a clear spot to lie down in there were other dragons there. There were ten Monoes scattered everywhere and one Grey-Wing and a giant Blooder he could tell from the bright red coloration of his body and the white snip on his muzzle. Both were wrapped around each other in a tight in brace of wings and tails, Chua didn't pay them any attention and stayed on the far side of the yard even though the ton weight Blooder almost took up the entire yard. Luna led him to, two large white doors "This is the conference room you'll be seated with the other boys who're fighting to keep their eggs.''

She pushed the doors opened and they were surrounded by shouting an cursing as one side a bunch of rich looking men Vin could tell them apart because they wore expensive looking garments and jewels around their necks and fingers sitting just below them were the spoiled sons of theirs, he quickly spotted the boy from before the one who complained about his egg he had a happy grin on his face that made him want to punch him in the face. The rich were arguing with what appeared to be the riders of the dragons outside two of the men stood out of the crowd both were strong tall men with muscular arms and body both had short cut brown hair one of them was taller than the other both wore the badges of a wing leader "That's General Reilly an leader Akins.'' Luna whispered before pushing him into an open seat next to the other boys before taking her seat with the other riders. Just then the judge appeared in his black robe followed by two other men one wearing the traditional red robe of the speaker of the people and the other wore the sky blue robe of the speaker for the Aerial Guard as soon as they sat down the council began.

"This meeting will now come to order.'' Said the judge as the others seated "Now the council has been called by the Lords Morn of Georian and Floridian and Lord Mackney of Texa so they may proceed.'' The two lords quickly stood up Lord Morn was a tall fat looking man he was lord of Georian but took over Floridian by killing Lord Gruff in a three month civil war he heard of it because his dad fought in the war against him but the war was lost ever since the death of Gruff Lord Morn made it his mission to take over as many lands as he could which is why his dad moved the ranch into the dragon country which couldn't be touched by the lords so all the other dragon ranches followed. The Aerial guard could do nothing because they weren't supposed to interfere with the ways of the Lords they were supposed to protect and battle anything that might do harm to the people. Of course there hasn't been war in years since the Lordan War between kingdoms Naternia and Mongonia ever since then the Aerial Guard has been questioned about what their duty should be now that the war years seem to have come to an end.

Lord Morn was the first to speak he had a voice of authority that made any man want to wet his pants, " I have called this meeting to discuss the unfair and unjust ways of the Aerial Guard in their ways of distributing eggs.'' He immediately had the riders up an out of their seats shouting protest "That's a dam lie.'' "Your kids are just spoiled brats.'' They shouted the judge roared "Silence you riders will have your chance to speak.'' He quickly gave the nod to continue "It seems to me and many other lords have gotten reports that the eggs aren't being given out fairly and that when they do receive eggs they are low quality.'' The riders could finally speak leader Akins took the stand an spoke "We the riders of Aerial Guard distribute the eggs fairly to boys that have proven their worth of a dragon and we have made it clear that all dragons are important no matter what their size and if they can't accept that they can just wait for another egg which will be highly unlikely since there's a long list of waiting young boys and girls.'' Quickly taking his seat the speakers stood up and took the stand now the real arguments would be "Both parties have made their points now the speakers may defend your statements.'' Said the judge the peoples speaker spoke first "The people believe that the riders shouldn't decide who gets what eggs but that a council should decide.'' He said smiling "Figures they would want that.'' Vin said to himself the speaker for the riders seemed to read his mind " Of course my judge they would want that this council of theirs , there would be nothin but a bunch of rich nobles giving all the eggs to their sons while the lower class get almost nothing.'' Vin could see some of the lords faces they seemed to be smiling inside that was their idea after all "Judge the riders must make the decision because they are the only ones who can truly understand what a dragon real wants in its rider.'' He said nodding towards the dragonmen the judge shook his head in agreement the peoples speaker spoke up " The people think that the riders are picking favorites rather than cadets who have reached the level needed to have an egg.'' The riders all huffed "For example we have learned that there's a boy assigned an egg with no training or has ever been to the castle.'' He said all the lords seemed to smile but the riders didn't seemed to worried but Vin was his heart was pounding they were talking about him if they decided he wasn't deserving of an egg they would take it from him an if that happened he would be right back at that ranch and he really will be ashamed all the kids would make fun of him to no end. "Yes we know and the lad as well as the others you wish to accuse are here as well.'' said the speaker pointing to Vin and the other lads the judge shook his head "Yes we'll send the lad up.'' He said pointing at him, he slowly walked to the stands suddenly feeling really small "Now, now lad don't be afraid.'' Said the judge sweetly patting his head "Now we're just going to ask you a few questions.'' "Ok sir.'' Was all he could say the people's speaker spoke "Now lad where did you come from?'' he said getting up and walking to the stand "Minus town sir my farther owns a dragon breeding ranch there.'' He said with pride "Yes well that's nice an all but does your farther do anything else besides ranch?'' the man said with a sneer "He wants me to say something that would consider me unworthy.'' Vin thought to himself "I'll show him.'' He grinned "Yes sir he and my uncle train students to breed dragons and to make them ready candidates for the Aerial Guard. My mother teaches them all courses they would learn if they were at the castle.''

The judge thought on that while the speaker tried to come up with something smart to say "As you can see judge the kids we pick are chosen on skill and knowledge not their birth and this lad was chosen because there was no one ready for the egg.'' The judge seemed to agree "Yes but a noble born son is much better suited to the task then a mere ranch lad.'' Said the speaker and that did them in the Judge shook his head and the dragon riders smiled that was what they were waiting for, the speaker said the wrong thing and that cost him the case. "I can see that this meeting was called because of a couple of spoiled brats and lords which has not only wasted my time but also the Aerial Guard riders who should be training not fighting spoiled Lords and their kids. I give the right of chose to the riders and if I'm called back for something like this again I'll see to it that you lords are stripped of you titles.'' "Case dismissed!''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The flight home was a lot better everyone was smiling the riders even the dragons were pleased about the whole outcome the eggs staid with their assigned and not one of the rich lads complained even though they wanted to. Chua glided down into the court yard it was dark by the time they got back she wished him good night and she and Chua were off into the sky.

Early the next morning Vin was up ahead of time just before the sun even came up he couldn't sleep. He slipped out of bed and headed towards the harnessing rooms all the rooms were filled with the chirping and squeaking and crying hatchlings almost all the eggs had hatched except his and the spoiled boy named Jason the son of Moran and just as mean like his farther. He slipped into his egg's room and slowly touched it. It was harder than before Luna said it might hatch in a week he hoped it was sooner, he checked to make sure his egg was nice and warm and that the rooms temperature was at the right temperature before he slipped out the room and head toward room 500 Jason's egg's room he slipped through the door and peaked inside to make sure it was all clear which it normally was since Jason almost never visited his egg or came to see if it was ok which all the older riders advice the cadets to do it help strengthen the bound between rider and dragon. The only time he did come was when he was forced to and even then he wasn't kind, he was pretty sure everyone could hear him cussing and screaming at it which made him hate him even more.

He walked slowly to the egg the room was warm enough but he noticed that the silk and warm towels weren't so warm he called for fresh warm towels. A maid and butler came in with fresh towels for him he took them from them and wrapped the egg up again talking to it the whole time "What a sweet egg you are. He doesn't deserve you.'' As he finished the egg suddenly rocked startling Vin who tripped over the small stool he was standing on he hadn't noticed that the egg was extremely hard changing from a pure white to a dark light brown clear evidence of Jason's neglect to watch over the egg. The egg was rocking back and forth he could see the faintest little cracks on the shell he rushed out startling the maid walking by " Get Jason and Luna here quick this egg's hatching .'' he ordered she ran off as fast as she could . Vin returned back to the egg it's rocking hadn't slowed more cracks appeared, Luna and Jason followed by three other riders one of them leader Akins came into the room just as the dragonet's snout poked through the shell the hatchling was panting it was very tired but still had a long ways to go "Help it Jason it can't break out on its own.'' He shouted but Jason didn't budge but looked away

"I told you I don't want it let the thing go it's worthless anyway.'' He said coldly Leader Akins with a face so fierce that made Vin flinch he shouted "Listen you brat that dragonet is not worthless no hatchling is and if you can't see that then I suggest you pack your things and leave because I can see there is no point in continuing your training since you'll never receive an egg from here or any other dragon hold until you learn the true meaning of a rider.'' He said Jason gave the leader a challenging look "You can't do that my farther will hear of this.'' He pointed his fingers at the leader "Go ahead he already knows we just sent a messenger out with the report as to why you may not receive any egg from any dragon hold.'' Jason with a loss for words stormed out but stopped half way "You'll pay for this.'' And he stormed out "Well done Akins.'' Said the other rider resting his hands on the leader's shoulder

" Thanks captain Aden but we still have a problem..'' everyone turned to the egg the dragonet was still resting but it needed to get out or it would die in that shell. " Isn't there any one eligible to take on the hatchling know?'' Luna asked looking at the dragonet with pitiful eyes "Not that I know of but we have got to think of something or the hatchling might have to go to a breeding ranch.'' Aden said Vin looked at the riders and then the dragonet it was squeaking and squealing through its breathing hole as if asking for a silent _Help me please._ It was more than he could bare without warning he rushed over to the egg the dragonet once again trying to break the shell "I'll have it anyone else can have my egg, I won't this one.'' he shouted as he grabbed his working knife and starting hitting along the opening of the shell making a long crack along the shell "Come on little guy show them what your made of your not weak you just needs a little help.''

The dragonet either encouraged by his words or just finding the last of its strength burst out of its shell the egg splitting in two equal halves, the purple dragonet inside spilled onto the ground it was the most beautiful exhausted thing he had ever seen it was a Purple Widow he could tail because along its back was a red strike that went from its neck to the tip of her tail he could tell it was a female because the hatchling was despite its small size still larger than males like all female dragons. The dragonet stood up on wobbly legs she looked from side to side looking from Vin to the others " It's looking for its mother .'' Luna said stepping out of the room calling for one of the maids Aden and Akins followed her lead "Vin we have to go or the hatchling might bond to us the harness is on the table good luck.'' And he was left alone with his little beauty the dragonet squealed again as it tried to get the door open " No little one they're not your mothers I am.'' He said walking slowly towards it his hand stretching out the hatchling smelled and licked the hand then seemed to relax she had found her mother laying down Vin cradled the little dragon wondering what to call it " Well it has to match you.'' He said to himself petting her head and scratching her chin "You're small but tough and strong.''

He thought over the names he had listed for the Monoe egg but they didn't seem to fit "I'll call you Elita from the book.'' She seemed to like it she purred and rubbed against him she stopped and hissed when someone knocked on the door Luna came in slowly Elita watching her hissing the whole time " Well it seems she's found her mother and isn't about to give you up.'' She laughed as Elita tried to push Vin away from her "I guess.'' He said petting Elita "Easy love I'm yours and yours alone.'' She seemed to relax but gave Luna a warning look before settling down " Well it's time for her meal she'll need to eat every two hours so good luck.'' She said handing him a bucket filled with chopped up meat with blood and hair mixed in with it , grabbing a chunk of meat blood dripping from the meat and on to the floor Elita smelling the blood on the floor her appetite was awakened showing her the meat she grabbed the chunk and swallowed it down she barked for another and he quickly gave it to her, by the time she was done her belly was bloated to bursting she yawned like all babies once fed they wanted to sleep there was a small bed for her already, but she curled up next to him placing her head in his lap she fell asleep he picked her up an gentle laid her down on the bed which was a small wooden square bed frame filled with dry straw and sand on the bottom she yawned and curled up into a tight ball and slept. He smiled at his beauty his stomach started to growl he needed feeding too and was he going to need it.

Word quickly spread about Jason's dismissal and how Vin took over the egg and saved the hatchling inside. Vin was just reaching the dining room when a group of boys approached him and there was nothin friendly about the way they came towards him one of them the tallest spoke first "Don't think will be your friends just because you have a dragon we have ones too and were far better then you'll ever be so don't get any bright ideas.'' He said pushing past him the others close behind "What was that about?'' he wondered "Don't worry about them.'' Said Ryan coming down the hall " They're Jason's friends and are just sore that you got his egg when everyone knows what really happened .'' he smiled at Vin making him blush " How does everybody know?'' he asked Ryan smiled " Well let's eat and I'll tell you how everyone except the bullies thinks you're a hero.''

Grabbing their trays and piling on mounds of food they sat at the far corner the whole time people looked at him smiling or winking at him it made him feel very weird all eyes on him he didn't do much just saved his baby from dyeing. "Well Leader Akins gave all cadets and junior captains a long speech about what the Aerial Guard stands for and that all dragons are important no matter what their size is.'' He stopped to chew his bread an sipping his cup of digon " After that he told everyone that anyone who was found unworthy of a dragon would be dismissed like Jason that's when he told us what happened.'' Vin couldn't believe that his one action changed everything. " And that's not all he put those rich boys the ones who threatened you in their place and made it clear that even if they had dragons they could be demoted to the worst jobs every when they graduated.''

"I can believe that they would be upset about having to work a little hard.'' " Ya but everyone else thinks you're a hero especially my friend Carson thanks to you taking Jason's egg he has gotten your egg which is going to hatch about tomorrow right.'' "Yes it should be I checked on it before I went to see Jason's egg so yea I'm happy for your friend.'' he said finishing his plate " And speak of the devil here he comes know.'' With tray in hand Carson walked over he was an average size with black curly hair with brown eyes he had a quiet voice. "Sit down join us this is a happy day for everyone Jason is kicked out, Vin has his new dragon and Carson you have an egg.'' Carson blushed "Yes I can't believe it and its all thanks to you Vin I don't know how to repay you.'' He said "Just promise me you'll take care of it like I would've.'' He said giving out his hand "It's a deal.'' Grabbing the hand they all laughed and talked about dragons and training.

After dinner Vin went to check on Elita she was just waking up and immediately started begin for her food the butchers had dropped off another bucket of meat and he quickly fed her after her meal she wanted a lot of cuddling an praise from him he found a chest full of brushes and some old oil that wasn't good for rubbing on dragons so he gave her a good brushing with a soft brush and she drifted off to sleep in her bed all his things were brought in from his room and moved in here there was a bed already in the room Elita's bed was at the foot of his she was sound asleep he'll be feeding here in a little while he better start getting some sleep because after tonight his sleep was going to be ruined.

Luna was pacing in the courtyard Chua was whining he wanted to sleep in their cave it was getting chilly and he wanted to be in his nice warm cave " Easy boy will go in a minute.'' Chua huffed and curled up with his head on his paws just then a Blooder came down his rider sliding down " Will be patrolling the border Luna you'll have to take the next patrol out tomorrow after lunch we have to make sure that the patrol was right about sighting Mountain people in our kingdom.'' With that the rider climbed back onto his beast and his beast took off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vin was woken up with a push by Elita the hatchling squealed for her breakfast "Alright I'm going, I'm going.'' He said yawing it was the third day since Elita was born she was eating and growing rapidly she was starting to get to heavy to carry around. After picking up the bucket from the front door he started feeding her as he stuffed meat into her mouth he looked at the clock it was only three in the morning he groaned he wanted sleep for the past two nights he hadn't gotten any sleep at all every two hours she would beg for feeding then after that he had to clean up her mess she made in her dirt pit in the corner the droppings were used in the fires in the kitchen since their dropping kept fires going for weeks. Then after picking up after her he played with her and read to her teaching her words it was important to start teaching a dragon to speak from a hatchling the little ones minds were an open book at this state of their lives. And after that it was bath time and then feeding then she slept but then he had to go to his classes not that he would complain all of this was worth it. After finishing her meal Elita went back to her bed and went back to sleep he sighed and washed his hands in the basin before going back to sleep.

When he was woken up again Elita had jumped on his back and chirped for him to bring her meal "Alright love I'm going.'' As he went for the bucket he found a note on the door "All meals for dragonets will be made by their handlers know.'' He sighed and stretched "I'll be back love.'' He said shutting the door behind him, he wasn't the only boy grumbling Ryan and Carson who's Monoe egg hatched into a health male about two days after Elita he was brave and adventurous and was starting to bring Carson out of his shell. The boys got in line for their buckets grabbing his he went to one of the meat stands the butchers were passing out meat for everyone still covered in fur they gave him his meat he set to work chopping the meat he knew what to do because they practiced this every morning with the butchers as their teachers he cut the meat into small chunks with bone and hair after he threw the last chunk in he grabbed a jar of blood and poured it in creating a kind of bloody meaty soup the blood had to be added because vitamins and other supplements were added to it without the dragonets knowing it or tasting it.

After cutting the meat he returned to a patient Elita she barked for him to feed her she gulped down every piece of meat until only a small puddle of blood was left in the bucket she quickly drank that and then it was off to the baths the bathing room was down the hall the bathing rooming had many small stalls for the hatchlings leading her into one he started the water using a wet cloth he rubbed her down then grabbing a handful of foam salt he rubbed her down until she was covered in suds then washed it off then he dried her off then oiled her down until she shined after that it was back to the room for a game of chase the sack it was stuffed with straw and he placed some dry meat inside for her shake out it kept her busy and quiet he also read to her why'll she played.

After seeing that she was taken care of he could clean and feed himself before classes started, he went to the baths first the room was steaming hot and the water too other boys were there too splashing around in the large pool while others scrubbed themselves raw . Ryan and Carson were just stepping in apparently nudity wasn't a problem with dragon riders since no one seemed to mine naked boys around back at the ranch all the boys bathed in separate showers not in one big pool and if they were seen naked they were made fun of for the rest of their lives. Vin swam over to them they rested on the side of the warm wall the warm smooth rocks warmed their backs as they relaxed allowing their muscles to unwind "This is better.'' Vin said sighing " Yea, this feels great.'' Carson said hissing as the water touched one of his scars on his chest his dragon Dusty named because of his dusty brown coloring , has a bad habit of jumping up on his captain and his talons would tear straight threw the tunic scratching skin he had gotten many scars from that. "If you don't break him of it know he'll try it when he's bigger and you wouldn't want to feel those talons on your chest.'' Vin said ducking under the water then coming back up. "Yea, I guess your right I'm just hoping that he would break out of it. But I don't think that's going to happen.'' He sighed "We have to break them out of bad habits early or they'll get worse.'' Vin said washing the soap off his body.

They smiled at one another but were disturbed by the other boys in the water some of the boys got it in their heads that they should climbed the rocky wall that separated the boys side of the pool with the girls side Vin could just barley here the sounds of girls giggling and splashing from the other side the boys had just reached the top of the wall and thanks to the steam they were well hidden but one of the boys whistled at a pacing girl who was starting to come out the girls screamed the jokesters were laughing themselves silly. "We better get out of here I see were this is going.'' Vin said getting out of the pool they slipped out of the water as fast as they could and went in to change their dirty clothes were taken away and they were given new ones they had just finished dressing when one of the senior riders came in his face red "Where are the jokesters at?'' he shouted all the boys remaining in the pool quickly ran out leaving the jokesters behind.

Vin and the others were just leaving but they could hear the rider cursing and shouting at the boys "I'll bet they'll think twice before they try that again.'' Ryan said as they entered the dining hall breakfast was set out on the tables there were platters of eggs, ham, sausage , slabs of meat dragon meat and baskets of biscuits with jars of honey and jam, pots of warm digon were set up with cups ready the boys quickly seated themselves and started stuffing themselves other boys were coming in and the girls too each of them wearing angry faces as they glared at the boys when any of them passed just when the last boy came in the jokesters were brought in each of them had a graved face and were red faced they weren't standing straight they were crouched down and looked like they were in pain Ryan was talking to one of the other boys and he made an odd face " They were given twenty lashes and had to apologizes to the girls naked.'' "What a punishment.'' Carson said swallowing a piece of meat dragon meat. " That's not all the riders are going to place a guard at the baths for now on until we can be trusted again same thing for the girls just in case they got any ideas of their own.'' the boys seated themselves far away from the others and ate quietly . Vin didn't feel sorry for them "This is what happens when you disrespect women.'' He said to himself tearing into his dragon meat.

After Vin was done with breakfast he checked on Elita who was all tired out and was collapsed on her bed he gently closed the door and headed to his first class. His first class was dragon harnessing he sat down at his work station and immediately started working the harness was purposely tangled up an cut, torn and rubbed in dirt their job was to fix, clean and check to make sure the harness was in good condition he was just finishing untangling the harness and was mending the few tears on it when he noticed that the other boys weren't working as fast as he was normally he did work faster than the others but not by much but this time they looked really distracted he asked the girl working in the station next to him what was wrong she smiled at him and said " They're afraid that we the girls I mean are going to do something horrible to them or something like that but…'' she passed to inspect the harness then placed it down " Were not going to the fear alone is enough for us.'' She smiled at him winking at the boys making them look away "See.'' She smirked placing her finished harness on the rack "Why aren't you giving me the dirty look like your giving all the other boys?'' he had to know he Carson and especially Ryan could have done the same thing but what she said really surprised him "Because we know that some of you boys aren't peeping toms you guys have the nice gentlemen look and we like that.'' She smiled at him again before leaving the room.

After his first class he was fetching a hungry awakened Elita her meal he was just adding the blood when he heard a familiar squeak coming from the outside and he could hear shouting and people screaming with bucket in hand he raced outside to find Elita causing havoc everywhere she got tired of waiting for her meal and went to go find her mother she had managed to get down the hall and made her way probably following the smell of blood to the butchers room she was crying for her mother and all these people trying to get her back to her room weren't him she pushed pass two boys trying to grab her she knocked them aside and pushed forward. Running out he called her name " Elita here girl look what I got for you.'' he said grabbing a chunk of bloody meat she immediately recognized him and the food didn't hurt either she took the meat from his hand and using the meat as a lure he lead her back to the room and was he shocked at what he found she had somehow pushed the door down and ripped it off the wall the door was lying on the floor she also got into a supply closet and destroyed some mops and brooms. Vin gave his dragonet an angry stare Elita sensing she was in trouble lowered her head "Look at all the trouble you've caused.'' He said pointing to the destruction in the room.

Then Elita did something that made him gasp _"I'm sorry.''_ She said in a low voice. Vin shook his head not sure if he heard her right "What did you say?'' he asked trying to make sure he heard right, Elita raised her head _"I said I'm sorry. Isn't that what one says when they've done something wrong?''_ she asked tilting her head at him. Vin couldn't help but hug her head "Yes my dear it is but this is the first time I've heard you speak.'' He smiled and scratched he chin she hummed _"Oh, is that all.''_ She said and pushed her muzzle in his chest _"It isn't all that difficult once one has gotten the words right in one's mind.''_ Vin chuckled at hugged his beauty "You are indeed the most beautiful dragon.'' he said _"Of course I am.''_

Once she was fed she was back asleep in her bed, after he made sure she was going to stay there he went to go help clean up the mess she made Leader Akins was laughing when he was told what happened " Well let's hope that the others don't try this or will all be in trouble.''

And sure enough a few days later all the dragonets had gotten tired of waiting for their mothers to come feed them first one boys dragon a Blooder had crashed through another hatchlings door and wanted food from his mother thankfully the real mother came in and lured him away but other hatchlings still broke out even Ryan's Izzy broke out and Carson's Dusty also broke out finally Akins decided to build strong gates in front of the doors but that only worked for a month the hatchlings now a month old easily knocked not only the door down but also the gates once keeping them in. This was the last straw Akins made the order that the hatchlings were old enough now to be moved so packing up his bags and harnessing and leashing Elita he and the other junior captains were moved to new larger courters the rooms were much larger since the hatchlings were growing rapidly know. Elita once small was now growing into her appropriate size she needed less feeding now a days just two feedings a day were enough. The dragonets weren't fed chopped up meat anymore since they reached one month old their teeth had fallen out and adult teeth had taken their place.

Vin went to the butcher shop to get her morning fed no longer needing their meat cut up the dragonets were given whole prey whole rabbits, chickens, ducks and other small animals were given to them whole. Five rabbits with one duck or chicken were just enough to keep her hunger pains at bay during training sessions. The sessions were quick and short since the dragonets were still young so they got tired easily most of it was just exercise running with the dragonets who no longer needed to be leashed since they all were able to speak some more than others.

They also exercised and did some stretches with their wings to strengthen them for their first flight which would be in a few months' time. They weren't the only ones that changed the other junior riders before them had graduated when their dragons flew for the first time just a few weeks ago they were added into the ranks of the senior captains. After Elita swallowed her last rabbit she was more than happy to go outside since she spent most of her time inside she was always happy to go out and meet the other dragonets getting her into harness was easy he managed to teach her to sit still for him to get the harness they were out the room going through the second door in the back of the room leading into the courtyard the door was big enough for a dragonet Elita's size to fit through , when they entered the courtyard Ryan and Carson were waiting for them the teacher and his dragon were circling overhead his dragon a Gray- Wing named Rocks roared in his usual way for them to be silent even from above his captain's voice was easily heard " Today is going to be a day off I have important matters to attend too so you'll be taken care of by captain Akeel.''

Rocks roared before he was nothing but a dot in the sky followed by six other dots, strange things had been happening lately all the captains were gone for long periods of time Vin couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Luna because every time they returned they seemed worn-out and worried even their dragons seemed spooked and shaky but when they were asked by the junior cadets and other captains still too inexperienced to join an adult wing they simple said "Oh don't worry.'' "We've just been over doing it on the patrols.'' Vin eventually stopped asking and paid more attention to Elita and their training, when the last of the junior captains arrived captain Alee followed by his Flaming- Copper Sargon appeared

"Alright lads and ladies follow the flying flame and me to a nice area for your dragonets to play.'' He said Sargon raising a paw for him to leap on once secured to the saddle Alee gave the signal to take off the Copper was in the air in a flash of flaming color he looked like a fireball in the sky with his red and yellow body with orange wings. They followed him on foot not too far from the castle he landed in a quiet field surrounded by flowers "Alright let them off and have some fun and don't worry Sargon will keep a close eye on them should any of them stray.'' And with that he found a nice shady spot under a tree his dragon laying in the sun taking a nap with one of his eyes slightly open watching over the little ones. Once the little ones immediately started chasing, wrestling, exploring and fighting little Elita bigger than most of her hatch mates despite coming from a smaller egg, was playing too rough with a young Emerald Moss and it took a good scolding from Vin to get her to stop she snorted and stepped away from the Emerald the little hatchling wasn't hurt it shook itself and walked off towards the other hatchlings Elita whined a little at him her head low she could tell he was angry at her.

"_I wasn't going to hurt him.''_ She said keeping her head low "Its ok.'' He couldn't stay mad at her "You have to be more careful when you wrestle.'' He gave her a forgiving pat before walking off not too far from her but far enough that she could play comfortable without fearing that he might scold her again.

The hatchlings quickly got bored after meeting each other and that's when some of them decided to wander off from the group but their captains quickly caught them and brought them back. But for some strange reason Carson's Dusty made a run for the small wood in the field and in a flash the others started going for it too. They managed to get the hatchlings leashed up but they squealed and shrieked and tried to pull away trying to get to the woods "What's wrong with them?'' Ryan said pulling Izzy back "I don't know it's something in the woods.''

Vin said trying to see what the hatchlings were seeing and then out of the woods came the roar of another dragon it sounded big and came straight from the wood it was answered by a challenging roar from Sargon the Copper was up hissing his tail moving from side to side Akeel was running from kid to kid telling them too move behind Sargon everyone followed when he and Elita where safely behind Sargon the dragon appeared crushing trees in its way it was a dirty Winchester it had a grey body with white markings on his wings it hissed and was clearly injured he had a deep gash wound on his chest and slash marks on his left side but the most surprising part was that it was still much older than Elita older probably by a few months it was wearing a harness and that's when everyone saw behind the Winchester was a young boy about their age he was face down on the dragon's back unconscious Akeel walked slowly towards the dragon who hissed at his approach.

"_Don't come any closer.''_ It hissed a weak threat the pour thing ,it whined and backed away slowly looking at Akeel and then at its rider it never took its eyes off of him until Sargon gave a low roar " _Give him the boy it'll be ok.''_ The dragon hissed _"My captain and I have had a hard time. I'm not very trusting right now.'' _He said looking back at his rider. Sargon came closer to the dragon until he was standing over it _"My captain will not harm him, you are both safe know.''_

The dragon seemed to relax it laid down allowing Akeel to get to the boy he was alive but had a stab wound on his arm and had scars over his face. "You Vin isn't it come here and give me a hand the rest of you get back to the castle and tell Akins what's happened.'' They all went as fast as they could with dragonets close behind Vin with Elita's help managed to get the Winchester away from his rider so they could see to its wounds and they were the nastiest things he had ever seen the wounds were covered with flies and maggots were eating the flesh from the open wounds the scars on his side were all covered with maggots that it looked like big white marks on his side Vin knew they had to get him back to the castle or neither the dragon or his rider would make it.

Akeel harnessing the boy still out like a light to Sargon with the Winchester watching him with a wary eye, when the boy was secure Akeel sat down and strapped in " Will fly the boy you walk with the dragon back to the castle will be just above you just in case he gets aggressive.'' And with a slap of the reins Sargon was in the air circling. The Winchester whined and tried to fly after them but Vin quickly grabbed the reins forcing him down it hissed and roared in irritation it was about to turn on him when little Elita a lot smaller than the Winchester roared for the first time. Her roar was a warning daring the male to attack her captain _"You lay a claw on him you brute and ill claw your eyes out.''_ She warned. The Winchester snorted and looked towards the sky Sargon was floating in the air waiting for them to start walking. Still holding the reins Vin gentle gave them a tug to get the beast's attention it looked down at him with sad eyes " It's alright boy were taking you to the castle you'll be safe.'' The dragon sighed with Vin in the lead followed him and the still watchful Elita who never took her eyes off of the male for a second.

When they finally arrived at the castle word quickly spread about what had happened a surgeon was waiting to see too the dragon and a doctor was waiting for the boy in one of the empty rooms the boy was immediately taken away his dragon watched them take him in and when he seemed a little reassured that he was in safe hands he allowed himself to be taken away to a nice shady spot in the courtyard where the surgeon could see to his wounds. Elita yawned and gave him a gentle nudge she wanted to be fed and then take a nice nap she had, had a busy day as he led her away he was called back by the surgeons the dragon hissed and snorted when Vin started to leave "He seems to trust you boy and we can't take care of the wounds if he eats us so why don't you stay here and will have one of the butchers bring you and your dragon some food.''

Vin wouldn't argue with that so leading a stubborn Elita, who wasn't very willing to eat in the yard, he lead her into the shade _"I don't see why we have to stay out here and watch the brute who tried to hurt you.''_ She said curled herself around her tail licking her talons clean "My love...'' Vin said scratching her chin in an attempt to placate her. "He needs us to keep him company he's in a strange place who knows what he and his captain had been through to get here. The least we can do is take care of them until there well.'' He said and she rolled her eyes _"I still find it annoying.''_ And that was her final word on the matter, she seemed calmer after her meal was brought and she was soon sound asleep.

As he ate Vin watched the surgeons do their work they first wiped some stinky green paste that made his stomach turn a little, to get the maggots off then they put on a white creamy paste that would stop the infection that already had started the paste seemed to sooth the dragon because it laid flat on its belly wings stretched out showing small holes in his wings from arrows that pierced through the membrane they brought in some warm oil mixed with herbs that would numbed the pain from his wounds. They stitched the holes in his wings and bandaged the wounds with bloody hands they sighed "Well that about does it.'' Vin finished with his meal was giving a knocked out Elita a good oiling " Will he be ok?'' he asked washing his hands in the small pound outside " Yes but will have to keep a watch on him and someone's going to have to have to stay out with him will we change the bandages.'' He said packing up his kit " I'll do it someone's just going to have to bring me Elita's food and take watch for me while I'm in class.'' The surgeon scratched his chin "Well I don't see why not and since the beast only trust you maybe it'll be calmer with someone he trusts.'' And with that they left him and headed inside leaving him in the fading sun. He grabbed a blanket from his room and cuddled next to Elita who was sound asleep the Winchester was snoring the medicine Vin mixed in with his barrel of meat kicked in and he was dead to the world not even the bugs that flew around his wounds bothered him all was peaceful and quite Vin couldn't ask for more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the sun was out Vin was already awake and changing the Winchester's bandages he took off the harness and laid it nearby were he could get to it later, the surgeons didn't want to remove it until the dragon's injures were taken care of and it was in a calmer state. The dragon seemed pleased to be rid of the saddle and harness, when the bandages were changed Vin went to get changed and washed before Elita woke up no one was awake so he had the baths to himself he scrubbed all the medicine and blood stench off his body. Changed and clean he went to the dining hall already the maids and butlers were bringing out platters of food he took a seat at his usual table and ate his fill, when he returned the butchers had brought out a barrel of meat for the dragon and a bucket off rabbits and a duck for Elita who had welcomed herself to the bucket the Winchester had his head dipped into the bucket blood dripping down his jaws and down his neck. When the two of them were done Vin oiled Elita until she deemed herself ready for class, _"One most always look ones best.''_ She said priming her wing.

But class wouldn't start for another hour so he took the time to oil the Winchester who purred in enjoyment old scales fell off in huge clumps. "This feels nice, thank very much I'm sure my captain will be out soon.'' He said turning to look towards the castle his eyes darting from window to window hoping to catch his captain maybe.

"I'm sure he'll recover soon my friend.'' Was all Vin could say and he continued to scrub until the Winchester shined in the sun dragons don't shed their skin but when their skin isn't properly cared for it turns dry and crackly and losses its shine. Satisfied he curled up in the sun and slept and just in time too he could see the other juniors coming into the courtyard leaving his charge and Elita at his heels he joined the group Ryan and Carson were waiting for him, Elita and Izzy started a game of chase with Dusty while they waited for the teacher "So how did you get on last night?'' Ryan asked cracking his neck "Fine thanks.'' Vin said looking at his friend oddly Ryan looked like he slept on his head "What happened to you?'' Ryan grumbled to himself and Carson sighed "He's just a little cranky this morning is all he didn't sleep much last night.'' Carson said Ryan looked away from them and started stroking Izzy's muzzle "Why couldn't you sleep was Izzy keeping you up?'' Vin asked as Elita rested her chin on his shoulder and he gently patted it Ryan just replied "I was just worried is all…'' he said almost too low for Vin to catch. Before he could speak again Sargon appeared in the sky and landed with a thud Akeel slid down and everyone fell in line. " Alright today will begin practice for your dragonets first flight, your dragonets are almost at the age when they will be tempted to try and fly on their own which can be very dangerous.''

He ordered them to spread out and face their dragons. Elita groaned happily as they did the wing stretches first she would flap her wings forward then back and then forward again and back. Once they were done stretching Akeel had Sargon show the youngsters how to launch off the ground, he crouched real low then pushed up and pulling his wings down ward he was pushed into the air and circled around the courtyard.

The hatchlings then gave it a try most of them got the crouching right but had trouble pushing themselves up most of them the heavy weights like the only Blooder in the class Thorn had a hard time balancing his massive weight and it took him a while to get it right to where he could get a few feet off the ground before he dropped down again. Elita was better at it than most of the other hatchlings well Vin thought so at least she was crouched down low and pushed her wings down and she was hovering a few feet off the ground. _"Look at me I can do it.''_ she very pleased with herself but as quickly as she hovered she was back down again she wasn't ready for a full flight.

Landing was the next thing they were taught and once again Sargon was woken up from his nap and demonstrated how to land he slowly glided himself down and backed winged and let his hind legs touch the ground first before letting his front touch the ground. The hatchlings gave it a try and this time they landed more gently. Ryan was still grumpy and it was clearly affecting poor Izzy who was straining his wings as he flapped his wings faster and harder and not in steady strokes like the rest of the hatchlings .Ryan wasn't paying much attention so Vin took it upon himself to give a lending hand since Elita had already mastered the landing technique.

Izzy dropped to the ground with a small thud and gasped for breath _"I can't do it.''_ He said in a sad tone Ryan was at his side patting the hatchlings head "Its ok boy you'll get it.'' He said Izzy merely chirped and tried again Vin and Elita watched as the hatchling tried again this time Ryan paid close attention, Izzy flapped franticly which was tiring him out Vin then stepped in "He's flapping to fast they have to be steady strokes and he has to push down not up.'' he said Izzy collapsed on the ground again Elita was by his side nudging with her muzzle _"You will fly all dragons fly.''_

Izzy got to his feet and followed Vin's instructions he watched as Elita crouched down and pushed her wings downward and soon she was hovering a few feet off the ground again. Izzy gave it a try and soon the little Finchy was hovering on the ground Ryan showered him with praise "See I told you, you could do it.'' Izzy chirped for joy and once again following Elita's instructions he landed down gently on his paws. Ryan gave him a good pat on the back and smiled at Vin " Thanks Vin I wasn't paying attention to him as I should have.'' He admitted disappointed in himself for failing his dragon "Its ok.'' Vin said "The important thing is he's got the hang of it know.'' This both he and Ryan agreed.

Class ended later that afternoon all the hatchlings were exhausted and hungry once they were all feed all their riders stormed into the dining hall. Ryan and Vin were just coming in when they spotted Carson looking towards the window eyes wide with fright. Vin and Ryan rushed over to him to see what was troubling him "What is it?'' Ryan said Carson didn't answer he just kept looking out the window with a grave face Vin looked out the window but could see nothing but the lanterns lit in the courtyard. He was about to give up thinking that Carson must be messing with them when he noticed something lying spread out in the courtyard it was an Admiral it was completely sprawled out in the courtyard blood was dripping from it face and its sides were covered in blood soaked bandages and one of its small horns was broken. Its captain was at its head helping the surgeons treat the injures it wasn't a pretty site.

Ryan put his face closer to the window and said "Carson isn't that your father's Admiral Bomana. '' Carson shaking his head and ran out towards the courtyard leaving his friends standing by the window. "So that's what's wrong.'' Vin said to himself it never had occurred to him that the captains had families he could understand having a lady friend for company from time to time but most women didn't appreciate coming second to an animal let alone a dragon. It must be extremely hard for the couple, and it could only be harder with children as well. Ryan tapped his shoulder "Let's go see what's up.'' He said and rushed outside.

Carson was at his father's side both of them weeping the Admiral wasn't looking to good blood gushed out of its mouth Vin couldn't help but feel sorry for it, Bomana his head resting in his riders lap was repeating in a very weak tone _" I will be fine it's just a few scratches. No need to worry.''_

Vin had asked what they could do to help the surgeons said they could only help by comforting the captain and dragon while they worked. Vin walked over to the dragon's other side and know he could see the full damage Bomana had taken there were long gashes all along his back and his sides had even smaller slashes probably from a light weight dragon breed. His face was covered in blood from where it seemed a dragon bite his head there where teeth puncture wounds all over his head from where the dragon bit down one of Bomana's horns was broken clean off it would never grow back and one of his eyes was covered by a bandage. Carson's father was crying pitifully Carson had his hands covered to hide his tears even Ryan was overcome by sadness and a few tears dropped down his face.

The Winchester was looking over from his side of the courtyard he was still too weak to move completely but he was able to stretch out enough for him to see what was going on Vin hurried to him to keep him relaxed and calm. Putting the curious Winchester's head back down he guided it back towards his corner and offered him a good meal the butchers had left a barrel of meat out for him. He was happy to eat it a once his own face was covered in blood he collapsed on the ground and allowed Vin to oil him down. The whole time he still turned to the other dragon and let out a whine. _"I know how it feels.''_ He said simply and laid his head down.

Vin was just finishing the surgeons had done there work and were washing away as much blood as they could off themselves. Vin walked over Carson and his father were speaking to the surgeons while Ryan was petting Bomana's muzzle the dragon was sound asleep his breath was slow but steady " They had to over dose him with sleeping potions to help him sleep better they won't be able to move him to the Infirmary cavern until tomorrow.'' Ryan said as Vin crouched down to pet the Admiral's muzzle "Did they say what happened?'' he asked Ryan didn't answer, Carson's father was still talking to the surgeons but he insisted that his son and his friends go eat. Reluctantly they headed into the dining hall. The surgeons left soon after leaving the captain alone with his dragon.

No one spoke the whole time during dinner word spread throughout the whole hold about what happened to Captain Muran's dragon. All the older riders kept quit even the riders of Muran's wing didn't speak of what happened all was silent until Leader Akins came in followed by his second command Riley they didn't say a word until they reached the leader's table the leader then called for everyone to be silent everyone turned and looked in his direction he sighed and taking a deep breath he began to speak "I suppose you've all are wondering what's been going on for these past few months. And well I thinks it's time you all knew you see a few months ago a patrol spotted a group of soldiers and dragons camped near the border of one of the Lord Holds we thought it might have been a small junior patrol stopping for a break the patrol flew in to inspect but as soon as they got close enough they realized that it was a band of Mountain people from Marco Bay dragon hold somehow they slipped through the border and had gone unnoticed by all the patrols, we managed to chase them out and we warned Gulf Coast dragon hold and Winstaca dragon hold about it. We set out constant patrols and kept guards on the borders making sure it didn't happen again little did we know that already a large number of Mountain people 's dragons managed to slip through where they were hiding we can't say were still investigating.''

He stopped and picked up a glass of wine and sipped it letting what he already told set in before he continued " For months we patrolled back and forth and saw nothing me and the other Leaders decided to cut the patrols short and then end them entirely the next day.'' He stopped and sighed " But the Mountain people are clever brutes while Captain Muran was patrolling through Echoma valley he was ambushed and practically slaughtered if it hadn't been for Bomana's quick thinking they could have been killed but as you guys can see.'' he said pointing towards the wide window that showed the courtyard where the Admiral was sleeping . " He has suffered greatly a patrol managed to push the Mountain people back to the border but I'm afraid we have to assume the worse it seems that kingdom Mongonia has declared war and once again it's up to the Aerial Guard to protect its people .''

Everyone stood up and gave a salute Akins doing the same " Now all get some rest it's going to be a hard couple of months.'' And with that everyone left the dining hall and washed up and went to bed resting up for tomorrow.

Elita was sleeping soundly in her bed Vin patted her head and grabbed his blanket and laid down next to her peaceful warm body and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The past month was anything but fun for Vin and the other junior Captains they drilled nonstop they were constantly running, stretching and doing other forms of exercise. The hatchlings to were no longer allowed to slack when they weren't eating or sleeping they were doing wing stretches and other forms of dragon exercise eventually they graduated from just flapping to gliding of the cliffs and onto the safe ground. Vin was extremely excited about this part Elita had reached a good size that she was strong enough to fly and carry him but not for a very long time.

One by one they all boarded their dragons and took their first glides Ryan and Izzy went before Vin and once the two were safely on the ground Akeel called them up Elita wasn't at all nervous or scared about the whole thing after all she was born to fly but Vin was shaking even though he flew with dragons all his life this would be his and Elita's first flight together she looked over the edge and looked back at him _"Are you read my love?''_ she said her blue eyes flashing with excitement , he patted her muzzle and smiled " Let's do it girl.'' He said Akeel checked to make sure Vin's harness was strapped on good and tight to Elita and once he was sure he gave him the word and backed away. "Let's Fly Girl.'' Elita let out a roar and jumped off the ledge opening her wings she became a master of the air she pulled upward using the air currents to her advantage Vin looked down and spotted the landing spot but he didn't want to land and neither did Elita but they had to pulling at the guide reins she lowered herself down and back winged to a graceful landing. _"That was fun we must do it again and this time longer.''_ She said and he gave her a proud pat on the neck "You did wonderful my love.''

Everyone clapped their hands and returned their attention to the sky as another pair took off, Vin spotted Ryan and Izzy hanging around the edge of the group Carson was with him Dusty was playing with Izzy while the boys talked Elita quickly joined them and soon all three were chasing each other around in a game of tag. Vin sat down on a nearby bench and watched them play Ryan looked at him and smiled making Vin turn away. He didn't quite understand why every time Ryan looked at him he'd blush it was a mystery to him.

Ryan and Carson quickly joined him and patted his back "Nice glide the both of you did very well.'' He said wiping sweat from his forehead it was extremely hot today than usual " You guys didn't do so bad yourselves.'' Vin said whistling for Elita who was starting to play to rough with the others being a ton weight breed Black Widow Elita was growing larger the her clutch mates even Izzy who was a few weeks older then her was only coming to her shoulder and Dusty only came to her neck of course none of them had reached their full growth a dragon didn't reach its full growth until it was at least half a year old.

Elita was very pleased with herself today ,she rested her giant head on his knee and purred as he scratched her chin, " I love you my love.'' he said hugging her giant head. She hummed _"I love you too.''_

Just then a loud bugle came from the castle just as the last hatchling leaped off the cliff it was light weight breed called a Whisper it shrieked and panic at the bugle Whispers were known to be very jumpy and spook easily then most dragons. The Whisper almost flung its captain off thankfully he was secure enough in the saddle not to fall off Sargon was in the air and easily cupped the young dragon in his talons and dropped it gently on the ground where its rider quickly calmed it down. Vin followed by Elita and the others rushed over to the courtyard to see what was going on. Vin was shocked to see it was the Winchester the dragon had healed almost completely over the past few weeks and lately it was just quiet and slept most of the time sometimes it whined for its captain Vin was sure of whenever he passed the dragon and it would wake up and whine and wouldn't stop until Vin came and gave it a good scratch sending it back to sleep.

The Winchester was on his hind legs his wings were fanning wildly there was a boy about their age in front of him, his right arm was in a sling and his left cheek had a bandage over it. Vin immediately recognized the boy as the Winchesters's rider, the boy had been lying in bed unconscious for the past few weeks doctors feared he might die. But clearly he had recovered enough to come and see his dragon.

The Winchester finally settled down to allow the boy to rub his muzzle two of the surgeons were talking behind the pair. Vin was the first to come greet the boy Elita close behind followed by the others Ryan was dragging his feet the whole time reluctantly. The boy turned around his face was healed from all the scratches he was a very handsome lad with pretty blue eyes and golden hair that was cut short. He smiled at them Vin smiled back and blushed a little "Hi my names Vin.'' He said giving out his hand which the boy took "Hello my names Oliver and this is Overisa.''

Overisa let out a low happy purr and rested his chin on Vin _"My captain has returned.''_ His eyes grey eyes glowing, Vin gave him a chin scratch and he let out a purr that was interrupted by Elita who pushed Overisa head aside and growled folding her wings protectively around Vin _"Don't get carried away. This one's mines.'' _She hissed.

Overisa backed away slowly and returned his attention to Oliver who just smiled and patted his head "This is Elita.'' He said trying to fold her wings back but she was being quite stubborn about it "She's not always this aggressive.'' He said finally getting Elita to close her wings back.

Oliver smiled "Hello Elita I understand you two are who I have to thank for taking care of my Overisa. And for that I'm in your debt.'' He bowed and Elita taken back by this gave an approving snort _"You should be after all it was my captain I had to share after all._'' Izzy and Dusty not ones to be forgotten quickly introduced themselves to Oversia by sniffing and touching him with their tongues he didn't seem to mind and soon all of them were chasing each other around the yard.

Vin and the others sat down in the shade and watched while the dragons played Oliver was very impressed with Elita he asked Vin many questions which he was happy to answer. But Ryan wasn't so impressed the whole time he gave Oliver the evil eye which either Oliver himself was oblivious too or just didn't want to start a quarrel with his new friends.

Dusty and Izzy soon ran out of steam and padded to their captains and begged to be fed. Dusty almost knocked Carson off his feet "I can see that he's hungry so I'll see you guys later.'' He said guiding Dusty away Izzy made a low growling noise at Ryan who wasn't paying him much mind until the little beast knocked him over " I'm sorry love lets go I'm sure you're hungry.'' He patted the Finchy's muzzle and started to lead him away he stopped and asked " Are you coming?'' he said looking at Vin his eyes avoiding Oliver who thankfully was getting something out of his boot " No you guys go on ahead Elita seems preoccupied at the moment.'' He turned and looked towards his beauty who was surprisingly playing with Oversia happily the two of them were wrestling biting at each other's necks and playfully tugging at each other's wings. Since Winchesters were a middle weight breed she could play more roughly with him then with Dusty or Izzy since both were smaller breeds. He didn't have to tell her to take it easy so she could fully play without holding back. "You go on ahead I'll see you later.'' Ryan gave him a good hard look before turning around and leaving with Izzy at his heels.

Elita and Oversia finally exhausted themselves and were napping on top of each other snoring loudly. Vin and Oliver were lying in the shade nearby watching them "I'm internally grateful to you and her. I must say once again.'' Oliver said looking at Vin with his green eyes smiling the look making Vin blush and thankful for the shade that was covering his face "It was nothing I just couldn't stand to think that Oversia would be out in the courtyard all alone and without you.'' He said "Be it as it may I'm still grateful to you both.'' And he nodded his head towards Vin "That isn't necessary at all I assure you.'' Vin said trying to change the subject but Oliver simply said "But where I come from when one does a favor one must pay the other back anyway he can.'' Vin stood up " Where do you come from ?'' he asked Oliver got really quite and got up and hugged his legs and a tear went down his face " Far from here .'' he said low almost to a whisper Vin crawled closer to him " Its ok if you don't want to talk about it I won't prod.'' He said resting his hand on Oliver's shoulder "Thanks its fine I already told the leader my story so I might as well tell you.'' He said taking a deep breath "I'm all ears.'' Vin said sitting up to listen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oliver hesitated at first before starting his story " Now before I tell you this you must promise not to freak out or think me differently for what I've done I've done for my freedom and for Oversia.'' He said lovingly looking at Oversia who was sleeping soundly still. Vin looked to Elita who too was still sleeping her tail sliding against the ground slowly and in a gentle rhythm "I… promise.'' He said weakly but truly and Oliver began to speak.

"I am from the high mountains I am as you call the mountain people.'' He said and Vin nearly fell over but didn't he kept it together and said "Ok that doesn't matter to me a few of my uncles are of the Mongonia kingdom so I have nothing against that.'' He said truly a few of his family members indeed came from the Mongonia kingdom well on parts of his farther side at least. "I wouldn't suspect so but as I was saying.'' Oliver said "My mother met a passing Aerial rider and the two were instantly attracted to each other. And I use the word attract very heavily it wasn't love both only wanted pleasure and soon started a relationship not a very strong one but a relationship neither the less.'' he stopped as Oversia lifted his sleepy head slowly his eyes were still closed and it was too soon before his head was back down and nuzzled close to Elita who let out a small hum.

Oliver smiled and continued his story "Months passed and it wasn't too long before my mother realized she was pregnant and when my father found out he immediately denied it was his and immediately ended the relationship. Leaving my mother alone she tried her best to cope but being pregnant and working provide too much for her and she feel ill will pregnant. I was born prematurely my mother gave up all her strength to bring me into the world my sister and aunt delivered me. My mother died hours later after my birth the last thing she did before she went cold was hold me and give the name of my father." He stopped and rubbed his eyes before saying "And the Aerial Guard weren't happy with the situation at all and my father was forced to admit that I was his son. My aunts wanted to keep me but couldn't afford to so the Aerial Guard fostered me since my father couldn't raise me and since it was a rule that all riders must foster their children I was well attended to and well loved by my foster mother.'' He stopped and walked over to Oversia and gently started to pet his dragon's soft nose "My father didn't care much for me he did come to visit a few times but that was probably because he was ordered too. Not that I mind really he wasn't very friendly or nice but he was a good fighter in the air and that's what Mongonia kingdom depends on.'' He stopped as Oversia opened a lazy eye and purred at his riders touch.

Vin watched and felt sorry for Oliver here he was in a good life with family and friends who loved him. While Oliver lost both his parents even though his father lived he wasn't much of a father and he basically grew up alone. It made him want too cry. Elita just then opened one eye her beautiful light blue eyes focused on Vin who cradled her large head to his chest and stroked her chin slowly. "It must have been so sad knowing that your father didn't want you and all.'' He said turning away from Elita's light blue eyes too look at Oliver " It wasn't so bad and besides when your fostered most of the time you rarely get to see one's parents.'' He said Vin scratched his head the Aerial Guard was getting more complex then he thought he would have to ask Luna more questions about it later though.

Oliver continued to speak "As the years went by I grew up and learned the ways of a rider like all the other kids. I past all my classes and all the physical training required to become a dragon rider and it wasn't long before my progress was brought to the leader of the Aerial Guard. And I was given an egg.'' He smiled at Oversia who purred at the memory with Oliver which made Vin smile at the thought of Elita's hatching and the memory of when those light blue eyes stared into his and he rubbed his cheek against her soft nose. Oliver smiled at him "I can see I don't have to explain the joy that I felt when I got the news and how proud and honored I am to have him.'' Oversia purred in agreement "And after that our training started and that's when I found out the dark deeds that were going on behind my joyful world.''

He stopped petting Oversia who let out a sad groan that Elita returned with a sad groan of her own. Vin gave her eye ridge a good scratch to comfort her. Oliver didn't say a word for a few seconds then a gentle breeze came from overhead Vin looked up to see a light weight breed called a Grey-Wing come down and land into the courtyard its light gray body covered in what looked like soot from fire and his wings which should be a very light gray were almost pitch black. His captain slid down his dragons back and ran towards them his whole body was cover in soot. He took off his goggles which were pitch black. And said with a heavy breath "Were is leader Akins at the moment?'' He said while his dragon collapsed on the ground wings spread out Vin was hesitant at first he tried to remember where he last saw the leader but couldn't then the rider interrupted and said " It is very important that I speak with him for you see we've captured a whole wing of Mongonia dragons.'' He said and pointed up to the sky.

Vin and Oliver both looked up and gasped at what they saw coming towards them was a large flight of dragons fourteen of them were of their own kingdom they were flying in a ring formation all circled around seven dragons who by the looks of it were all of the Mongonia kingdom their heads were down and most of them had bloody wounds on their sides and wings. Oliver looking at the captain "I just spoke with him he's in his office I believe.'' He said and the rider gave a quick nod and ran off into the castle just as the formation landed with its captives once the dragons were on the ground Vin noticed that Mongonia dragons didn't have captains on their backs, it wasn't until the other riders jumped down did he notice that their captains were on the backs of the other wings the dragons roared and hissed as their riders were brought down in irons put in a small circle a few feet away in the courtyard two captains stood by them, they were kept in full view of the Mongonia dragons a dragon would never do anything that would cause their captains harm , the dragons whined and protested but their captains shouted comforting words to their dragons to keep them calm and tame the dragons eventually settled down just as the surgeons appeared with leader Akins right behind them they immediately went to work on the dragons including the Mongonia dragons. Leader Akins was talking to the Grey-wing's captain Vin and Oliver walked over to him; Leader Akins gave the captain a fast nod and headed towards them stopping them half way. "I see you two have meet and have become friends.'' He said very fast "I'm sorry that you should have too meet at such a bad time but some things just can't be helped I'm afraid. I think that you should first feed your dragons and then give are new recruit a tour of the castle.'' He said and walked away from them and back into the castle.

Elita and Oversia weren't mad about the idea of being fed, Elita waited patiently for her meal to be brought in she wasn't yet old enough to hunt on her own like Oversia who was able to fly over the pen where the feed animals were penned he already had two sheep in his talons already and was eating the first one greedily. Oliver was watching Elita for Vin while he went to get her meal.

Vin was in the butcher shop feeling up Elita's barrel with meat still on the bone since she was getting older she could take whole body parts. The barrel was filled with half a body of a cow and a few legs of a sheep. He was just wiping his bloody hands on his apron when he saw Ryan and Carson walking in he waved towards them, they quickly walked over to him as he rolled his barrel away. "Hey what's going on in the courtyard?'' Ryan asked opening the door for Vin who nodded a thanks "A wing of Mongonia riders was captured. I don't know the rest me and Oliver were sent away by Leader Akins.'' he said as they came into the feeding grounds Elita was having her nose scratched by Oliver while Oversia was just finishing his second sheep.

Elita immediately rushed towards the barrel sticking her face in pulling out the half a cow "_Oversia's captain is a good chin scratcher but not as good as you.''_ She purred and started to gorge. He laughed and patted her side. Ryan gave a weak smile to Oliver while Carson immediately started getting into a conversation with Oliver about his dragon which Oliver was happy to comply. Meanwhile Ryan stayed with Vin as he watched Elita finish her meal, his foot was tapping the ground nervously making Vin wonder what was the matter with him lately, for the past few days he was acting weird around Vin sometimes he would get mad at him or just plain weird around him and Vin never did ask why but now it seemed to get worse. Ryan began to speak rather nervously breaking his train of thought "So….you and Oliver seem to be getting along fine.'' He said not looking him in the face "Yeah but I only meet the guy today though.'' He said, Elita just finished licking the barrel clean and was begging Oversia for some of his third sheep that he just started eating.

Oversia didn't seem to mind sharing with her and he offered her half of his sheep which she greedily took from him "Odd thing she is one minute she acts all territorial around me and know she's actin like a filly with a new colt.'' Vin said smiling normally dragons were very possessive of their meal around other dragons so it was very odd for Oversia to share with another dragon. Ryan smiled a simple smile "Seems Elita has become fond of Oversia.'' He said his eye seemed to twitch a little but Vin really couldn't tell because the sun was going down "Yeah she really seems to like him.'' He said turning around so that he was facing Ryan in the face "Are you ok Ryan?'' he asked looking him in the eye. Ryan merely said "Yes…of course I am never better.'' He said and turned away from Vin and heading towards the castle. Vin shook his head and sighed he'd deal with him later right know all he wanted to do was bathe and eat and go to bed but not before he tended to Elita.

Once Elita was settled into her clearing now that she and the others were reaching their full growth they had to be moved outside in small pavilions it was temporary of course but it took a few days for the hatchlings to get used to the idea of sleeping away from their captains. Most of them were to afraid so some of the riders decided to let their hatchlings share a pavilion since most of the class was light weight breeds or runty weights for the exception of two ton weight Blooder and Elita.

She didn't mind sleeping alone and once or twice she allowed Izzy to curl alongside her but as she got bigger she also became more possessive and soon she didn't much like the idea of Izzy curling up with her but that was only sometimes. As she settled down to rest he patted her nose and wished her sweet dreams, Oliver and Oversia were waiting patiently for him. " Sorry it took so long I just wanted to make sure she was settled in.'' he said Oliver just smiled " Its fine I'm just been thinking of were Oversia can sleep since he can't go into the courtyard.'' He said looking around at all the already occupied pavilions. Vin also looked to the sky dark clouds were coming over head it was going to rain to. "Well it looks like it's going to rain and I hate to have Oversia out here. I'm sure he can squeeze in with Elita she's not very big and there's room enough for him.'' He said Oliver shook his head at the idea "I don't know I wouldn't want to put your Elita out.'' He said but Vin shook his head "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I asked first.'' He said and waved Oliver to come in with Oversia coming in behind.

Elita lifted her head up slowly looking at them oddly her head tilted "Hello my dear I'm sorry to wake you.'' He said scratching her chin _"You never disturb me my love. What is it you ask?'' _she said sleepily.

"Oversia is in desperate need of a place to sleep. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if he slept here.'' He said looking into her beautiful light blue eyes. She lifted her head and looked over Oliver and then to Oversia and pondered the idea showing how intelligent dragons were. Finally after a few minutes she nodded her head and settled back down into her bed of hay. "Oh thank you my dear.'' Vin hugged her head which was getting a little too big for it he kissed her soft nose and she hummed. Oversia quickly settled down next to her wants he was confortable he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Vin and Oliver left the pair alone to go eat while on the way Vin gave him a tour of the castle he just was done showing him the baths when Oliver grabbed his hand making Vin blush a little Vin turned his head to say something but his mouth was covered by Oliver's hand he put one finger to his mouth and slowly lead him away into the steam of the baths. Only when they were in a far corner did he let go of Vin "I'm sorry but I must have you alone to finish my story.'' He said sitting on one of the wooden benches "And you couldn't have just said so.'' Vin said sitting down next to him "Well once again I'm all ears.'' He said Oliver sighed " Well I'm going to skip some parts and get right down to how I got here.'' He said wiping his forehead were sweat was falling down from the steam of the baths.

"One day me and Oversia had just finished todays training and were taking a quick break with the others when a wing of riders appeared they were yelling and laughing so loud that we could hear them from the sky. We didn't quite understand what was so exciting, until dinner that evening are leader stated that a few of the lords had disowned dragon men and refused to give tithe to them. And that some of the riders were sent out to remind the Lords of how powerful the Aerial Guard are. And that was all he said most of us just thought that they had threated the lords and were laughing at how the lords reacted but no we were wrong.''

And his voice went cold at the end he stopped and Vin placed his hand on his shoulder which Oliver gave a weak smile and continued "I was walking by one of the riders when I couldn't help but catch him talking about my village and … he said the riders had destroyed the village. Burned to the ground to be exact.'' He stopped and he fought back tears in his eyes Vin could only feel sorry for him " How terrible .'' he said " Yes it was even worse when I went to see it with my own eyes. I snuck away on Oversia and flew towards the village and what the rider said was true the whole village had been torched and sent on by dragons.'' He stopped to wipe away a small tear "And I was furious and planned my revenge I returned to the hold and plotted.'' He smiled and said "You can be surprised what one can do when angry and set on particular goal. I thought long and hard on what I should do and then it hit me and I immediately knew what to do. The very next day I asked that same rider about who was in charge of the village attack and what he told me killed me inside and fed the flame in my heart.'' He stopped and looked Vin in the eye "My own father lead the charge and even made certain the my aunt's house was burned first. And that's what broke me, I slipped away between my classes and stool some herbs that would kill a dragon I could only imagine what it would do to a human.'' He stopped and looked at Vin who had scooted down the bench far away from him his hand on his mouth "You didn't did you… I mean you didn't kill your father?'' he asked Oliver merely laughed at him "Oh no how I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to do it and I returned the herbs but switched them out for different one the kind that makes one sick.'' He laughed "I slipped into the kitchen while the cook was out we were having a special stew made for a feast to celebrate their glorious victory over the lords. I slipped the herbs in and went right back out and packed my things for I wasn't going to stay there.''

He stopped and both of them laughed as his stomach growled he'd been talking for so long that it was dinner time " Come on we can walk and talk.'' Vin said as he got up Oliver quickly grabbed his hand and Vin felt a small tingle and turned around and was face to face with Oliver. "I have to say this know.'' He sat Vin back on the bench "Ok.'' Vin replied sitting back down to listen.

"I was just about to leave when a guard or a friend I don't really know it was too dark to see but whoever it was he could tell I was up to something. His shouting alarmed everyone and before me and Oversia knew it we were being shot at by arrows. Oversia managed to pull us out of their before the dragons could get in the air but he had a few arrows in his wing and was starting to slow down.'' He stopped again before continuing "We stopped to rest in an old farmers barn the man was very kind to us and I helped him around the house in return. We got the arrows out and I managed to clean the wounds as best I could but without proper training I couldn't stich the wounds and we had no time just as soon as we had finished a wing of dragons appeared and we were on the run we flew hard and far the pursuits only increased as we headed closer to the boarder Oversia had many claw marks and gashes from trying to escape and I had broken my arm in the process but that wasn't going to kill our determination we fled all the way until we crossed the border and from there we sort of wondered around looking for a castle to call home but somewhere along the way I passed out and Oversia panicked and landed in that small wood you found me in.'' he smiled at Vin making him blush and look away " I'm once again very grateful to you and your friends for finding us.'' He placed his hand on Vin's his face went redder and he pulled away "It wasn't really us the dragons knew you were there.'' He said and stood up "I'm very sorry you've had a very harsh life that I can hardly believe but this is your home know and you have friends here.'' Vin said not believing how wise he sounded Oliver smiled "Thank you.''

Both of them arrived at dinner pretty late mostly everyone had gone only a few stayed behind one of the servants spotted them and waved for them to sit down while a platter of food was brought out for them. Oliver ate like he'd never seen food before and Vin had to stop him from chocking many times before Oliver finally belched and rubbed his stomach "That was delicious.'' He said drinking his cup of juice dry "Glad you enjoyed it.'' Vin said getting up and stretching " Well I'm exhausted and I'm sure this storm is going to upset Elita even with Oversia in with her I'm going to be sleeping with her.'' He turned to leave but Oliver quickly followed "Well I hope you don't mind me sleeping with Oversia too he's never liked rain very much and I'm sure he'd be glad to have me there with him too.''

Vin couldn't argue with that with a quick nod both of them headed to the pavilion clearing most of the junior riders were sleeping with their charges who were getting worked up over the coming storm, Elita was up her eyes glowing moon white her ability to see in the dark was quit useful to her and she purred for joy as he crawled between her and Oversia resting his head on her warm belly Oliver joined him lying on the opposite side with his head laying on Oversia's belly both dragons let out a happy rumble and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Vin didn't quit get to sleep yet Oliver was snoring already and it wasn't a very attractive noise, giving him a small nudge with his foot Oliver opened one eye and said sleepily " What's wrong?'' he said trying to go back to sleep " Your snoring louder than the dragons.'' Vin said trying to curl up in the hay "Sorry I didn't know I'll try to be more quite.'' He said and he was out like a light Vin dosed off a few minutes later after the clouds burst and rain started to fall heavily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vin wasn't deep in sleep for very long a few hours later somewhere around midnight lighting spooked Elita who all but screamed in panic she was very frightened about the whole thing and only Vin's soothing words calmed her down he laid his cheek onto her soft nose and slowly stroked her chin. "It's alright my love its only thunder it can't hurt you here.'' He said in a soothing tone, Oversia who was woken up by her screaming was also being soothed by a very grumpy Oliver, Vin gave an apologetic smile towards him but Oliver was still grumpy and only snorted and returned to his dragon. Elita relaxed and rumbled apologetically _"I'm sorry it's just so loud and noisy I don't like it.''_

Elita finally went back to sleep started to snore and Vin moved back to his place next to her belly, Oliver doing the same the night was cold as the rain's fell Vin try as he might couldn't keep warm Oliver was the same way he tried his best to roll closer to Oversia but the dragon was sleeping in an awkward position, " Well this is nice.'' He said jokingly "Yeah we should have brought blankets.'' Vin said trying to warm up Oliver laughed and crawled closer to Vin and wrapped his good arm around him, Vin felt very warm all of a sudden and he just realized that Oliver was more muscular then he appeared Vin felt nice and safe in his warm arm. "Much better don't you think.'' Oliver asked whispering in his ear "Yeah much better.'' Vin said feeling his face go red the pair eventually dosed off and went to sleep later in the night.

Vin woke up to the sound of water trickling down the storm had last the whole night the lighting had stopped but the heavy rain and the thunder remained, Elita was still sleeping both she and Oversia had their wings over each other both snoring but not as loud as Oliver was still with his arm wrapped around Vin he was snoring just as loud as they were his head resting on Elita's belly. Vin found his snoring oddly adorable know and giggled as Oliver mumbled in his sleep, he sighed and turned away from him he's mind went back in time to the day when it happened the day that changed his life forever.

He was only thirteen when it happened but even before then he knew he was different from the other boys he was more sensitive and more deep with his feelings, when it came too girls he showed very little interest in them though they would flirt with him and try to get him in the stall at night. He refused every one of them because for some strange reason it felt wrong not him he talked to his father about it but his father dismissed the idea and told his son never too bring it up again. Confused and lost Vin kept his thoughts to himself as his father asked and things seemed fine until he it happened the thing that proved what he was. It was at a nearby village festival the whole family was having a good time, Luna had come to visit so it put everyone in good spirits.

There was a lot of drinking and dancing and Vin had slipped away to drink a little on his own, a lad about his age maybe older had seen him and the two hid in one of the empty tents on the grounds and both were heavily drunk and before Vin new what had happened the boy had grabbed his face and their lips locked together. The kiss was nothing like Vin had felt before it made everything very clear to him and he oddly enjoyed it, but it felt also wrong because he knew his father wouldn't approve of it. After the kiss with the lad Vin had snuck back to his family they left an hour later and he collapsed in his bed the second he got home, the whole time he felt different around his family and pushed himself away from them.

Luna immediately noticed the change before she left to go back to the castle, she asked Vin what was wrong he lied and said nothing but she knew something was wrong she pulled him aside and demanded he tell her. Vin broke down and told her everything, she hugged him tight and kissed his brow and said "Vin there is nothing to be afraid of you are what you are and I'm sorry that father was so cruel about it but he just doesn't understand. Don't worry once you join the Aerial Guard you'll be more comfortable you'll see and you're not the only one." Vin believed his sister but decided it would be best for him to keep his feelings a secret from everyone.

"But know.'' He said to himself as he lay next to Oliver with his good arm wrapped around him he didn't know how to act he was still afraid to show who he really was. Oliver was still sleeping and it didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon, training would be on hold until the rain stopped from the look of the clouds it wasn't going to end today. He yawned it would be another hour before breakfast and Elita would be up begging for her breakfast, he had just enough time to get a quick bath and eat before she woke up.

Vin slipped from under Oliver's arm and tiptoed out of the pavilion and headed towards the baths, he'd hoped he'd be the only one in the baths since it was so early in the morning but he was mistaken as he waded into the pool Ryan appeared he was just stepping in when Vin spotted him he waved at his friend, Ryan seemed to have lost his grumpy mood at least for the moment and waved back and jumped in and swam closer to him "Good morning Ryan.'' Vin said as his friend came closer Ryan smiled "Good morning to you too.'' He stopped and grabbed a handful of soap sand from one of the soap dishes and started scrubbing his hair, Vin fallowing his example taking a smaller amount from the dish started rubbing the soap until it was thick foam. "So how was your night?'' Vin asked ducking his head under the water to wash the foam off, then resurfaced and started scrubbing his body with the soap sand. " It was pretty rough for Izzy he panicked when lighting flashed he finally went to sleep after Carson convinced Dusty to come sleep with him since Izzy refused to go out in the rain.'' He laughed and ducked under the water to wash the foam out his hair before resurfacing "Dusty wasn't too pleased with the idea of being lead into the rain into a squealing Finchy. Eventually Izzy settled down after Dusty snapped at him.'' He smiled and started rubbing sand on his arms "So how was your night?'' he turned to look at Vin who washing the sand off "It was pretty good Elita got startled once but she was pretty good. She didn't have a problem with Oversia in her pavilion or Oliver.''

After Vin said Oliver's name Ryan's eyes went wide and he swam closer to Vin "Do you mean Oliver was sleeping with you and Elita the whole night?'' he asked his eyes locked on Vin's "Yes he had nowhere else to go and I asked Elita first and she didn't mind and having both dragons in the pavilion kept us warm.'' He didn't add that Oliver also kept him warm it didn't seem like a good idea to get Ryan more angrier then he already was "What's your deal with Oliver he hasn't been here long enough to have done anything to you?'' he asked Ryan backed away "I don't trust him that's all he's been here for only a few weeks and half the time he was out cold I don't see why he's so special to everyone.'' He said looking right into Vin's eyes as if the word everyone was Vin, it made Vin very uncomfortable and he turned away. "What's going on here Ryan's acting like a jealous boyfriend.'' Vin said to himself Ryan was still looking at him with his blue eyes "Ryan if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous.'' Vin said looking at his friend looking at his face looking for some kind of expression but there was none Ryan just laughed "Jealous of him that's funny.'' He climbed out and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack "I can assure you I'm not.'' He said drying off Vin snorted "Liar.''

And came out of the pool and grabbed a towel from a different rack and started drying off Ryan snorted back "I'm not lying.'' He said pulling up his pants "If you say so.'' Vin replied putting his boots on, he knew his friend was lying but wasn't going to press on with the matter " Well I just want you to know that just because I'm friends with Oliver doesn't mean I've replaced it you'll always be my best friend Ryan.'' Vin headed towards the exit not before Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him closer "I know that but just be careful I don't trust him.'' He said and left without looking back.

Vin was more than happy to start breakfast he was starving he didn't eat much at dinner last night and the smell of bacon and eggs made him hungry. Oliver was sitting next to him he had stopped at the infirmary to talk to the surgeons about his arm it was a very good visit his arm was fully healed a surgeon had removed the sling and after a few test to make sure the arm was fully healed he was given the ok. Oliver was very happy with his arm out the sling Vin could only imagine why as he stuffed a slab of ham in his mouth Ryan and Carson joined them soon after and Ryan was still in a bad mood Carson was talking with Oliver when Ryan said something that Vin couldn't believe came out his mouth "Hey man lover can you pass the salt?'' He said looking straight at Oliver, Oliver looked at Ryan with daggers in his eyes this wasn't going to be pretty "I beg your pardon?'' he said his hands clutched into a fist Ryan returned his gaze "I said man lover...''

And that was all it took before Oliver's fist hit his mark and meet Ryan's nose Ryan flew from his chair and onto the floor everyone around watched as Oliver jumped over the table and onto the other boy they rolled all over the floor each trying to get on top of the other, the other riders were cheering and roaring he spotted one of the captains run off to fetch the leader.

Ryan kicked Oliver in the rib two times before Oliver had him in a headlock and started punching his face. Vin and Carson tried to intervene but were knocked aside by the boys as they kicked and threw punches at each other finally Akins appeared his face red with furry "ENOUGH!'' He roared and the crowd that had formed around the boys returned to their seats backing away from their leaders angry eyes. Vin managed to get Oliver's arm and pull him away, Carson the same with Ryan both boys had cuts and bruises on their body and blood was dripping down Ryan's lips. Akins looked at both boys with anger in his eyes " I've never been so disappointed at this behavior were at war and should be fighting the enemy not each other. Rider's do not fight like children over a toy this has brought shame on us all, go get cleaned up and then meet me in my office.'' He turned away his boots hitting the floor like he was a giant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Oliver was gone before Vin could blink he was out of the dining hall before Vin could stop him. Everyone went back to their seats and started gossiping amongst themselves; Carson was pulling Ryan outside into the hall Vin followed. "Well you got a busted lip and that eyes going to need some ice.'' Carson said inspecting Ryan who was leaning against the wall his hand covering his eye Vin gave him a cold stare and he looked away.

"What was that about?'' he asked looking directly at Ryan but he didn't answer he kept his face towards the ground Carson shook his head in disbelief. Vin was getting annoyed "Why would you do something like that? I don't understand at all you of all people were the last I feared to be a homophobe.'' Vin said that's when Ryan looked up looking Vin straight in the eye "I'm not a homophobe.'' He said sternly but flinched when he tried to squint his eye "Then what was all that about?'' Ryan turned around his back facing Vin, he turned around " I don't get you anymore .'' he said before heading outside into the muddy courtyard he needed to find Oliver.

He stopped at the surgeons to pick up a small medical kit, he knew where Oliver would be following the path to the dragonets pavilions he went straight for Elita's and there he was, Oliver was with Oversia cradling the Winchester's head as tears fell down his face Elita was awake and was looking over the pair her eyes immediately locked onto him as he came closer. She purred at his approach he smiled his angry gone as he looked into her eyes _"Oliver is in pain, I smell blood on him. What has happened? Oversia is very upset.''_ , she lowered her head for him to scratch her chin as he touched her hide he could feel it drying out he'd have to give her a good oiling but first he needed to take care of Oliver who was still hugging his dragons head. "Ryan has said some things, that he had no right to say.'' He replied and she snorted _"He should not be allowed to do such things.''_ And she looked back at the saddened rider and dragon.

"Oliver.'' Vin said coming closer to Oversia the dragon gave a low hiss towards Vin which Elita returned with her own and she rouse up her head hovering over Vin protectively she hissed and bared her teeth in warning should Oversia try anything. Vin had to act fast before the two became more agitated "Easy girl it's alright.'' He said but Elita wasn't having it she looked down at him then to Oversia, Vin edged closer to Oliver "Oliver please you must calm Oversia down he's upset and its agitating Elita.'' Oliver didn't respond he didn't seem to hear Vin until Oversia growled flashing his teeth towards Vin who leaped back as Elita roared and opened her wings protectively covering Vin she hissed and her tail lashed the air her talons were up and ready to defend him if need be. _"How dare you threaten my rider he is only trying to help you big brute_.''

Oversia quickly settled down as Oliver patted his neck "Easy boy it's alright.'' He said in a low tone Oversia rumbled apologetically towards Elita who hissed at him before settling back down giving him a final warning. Vin sighed an opened the kit pulling out a damp cloth he started cleaning Oliver's face starting with the cut above his left eyebrow " Ouch!'' he said pulling away a little " Oh, don't be such a baby.'' Vin said an continued cleaning the wound it was just a little gash nothing serious really. Oliver sighed "I thought things would be different here.'' He said sadly Oversia whined a little Elita as well. "I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into Ryan lately he's been acting strange.'' Vin said pulling out a small bandage and covering up the wound. "I don't know what I could have done that would make him so angry with me.'' Oliver said rubbing the bandage as Vin started cleaning his cut lip, " Me either but let me assure you that not all of us are homophobic in fact I'm quite sure that most of the riders are bisexual especially the Monroe riders.'' Vin said tilting Oliver's head to clean the trail of dried blood on his neck and under his chin it was no secret in the dragon hold that Monroe dragons bonded to bisexual or homosexual males.

"I know but back where I came from my kind wasn't excepted well we were treated lower than anyone no matter what your rank. Sure we worked together in battle but after that we spilt off." Oliver smiled at Vin "But then I ran away and I thought I was free of all that but know I …..'' Vin cut him off " Oliver were not like that maybe a handful of people aren't comfortable with men loving men but that's only a few people who are ignorant an don't know what they're talking about. Don't let what one person has done or what people have done change you.'' Vin finished started packing the kit "Well I'm all finished.''

He said standing up to stretch Oliver stood up as well "Thanks Vin.'' He said pulling Vin into a hug, Vin hugged him back "Your welcome.'' Their arms dropped and Vin was turning away when Oliver grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled his face to his, before Vin knew what was happening his lips were locked onto Oliver's. Vin felt warm all over his heart was beating faster he never felt such a spark in his life. Oliver's lips were nice an soft against his he wished it would last a few seconds longer but Oliver let go of his face and smiled so did Vin.

"Well I have to go ….Leader Akins.'' He said his voice shaky Vin also felt the awkwardness between them "Umm Yeah you go on I'll see you later.'' He said Oliver nodded and gave Oversia a quick pat before running off. Vin's legs were wobbly he needed to sit down for a second he fell at Elita's side he closed his eyes as his mind tried to grasp at what just happened. "I can't believe I just….'' His voice trailed off he didn't know what to do his mind was completely full of emotions that he couldn't understand some where confusing and others made him all warm in the face. Elita rubbed her soft nose against his face _"I'm hungry my love, Oversia has just left to go hunt. So may we go know?''_ she asked as if the whole kissing thing was completely ordinary, Vin nodded his head first thing he had to do was get Elita fed and clean then he needed to have a long talk with Luna.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two days after the kiss between him and Oliver and Vin was still shaken his thoughts were everywhere and he had a hard time focusing on his classes. Ryan and Oliver were punished for their fight with two weeks kitchen duty, which he thought a little unfair to Oliver but he couldn't do much about it but hope that the two of them working so close together would help mend things between him.

Vin sighed as he walked down the hall and into the open courtyard for some air, he needed to speak with his sister but he hadn't seen her in days. Her wing was patrolling the western border of the kingdom and could be gone for days or weeks, Vin couldn't wait that long he needed to talk to somebody about this or he would explode.

Elita was in her pavilion looking at the passing clouds and humming to herself she had grown over the past two days and was almost as tall as the pavilion her growth spurts where becoming shorter and shorter and she acted more mature then she did as a hatchling. Vin walked over to her " Hello my love.'' he said in a calm tone she looked towards him with her light blue eyes and then back towards the sky , a little hurt by her attitude he walked to her side putting a hand on her foreleg and looked up at sky dark clouds where still hovering from above. " Something of interest up there love?'' he asked hoping she would reply she looked down at him and rubbed her nose against his cheek, _"Nothing really …just waiting for Oversia to return.''_ She sighed a dragon sigh as she looked up again hoping to spot the Winchester in the air.

Vin smiled "Oh I see.'' He hugged her giant head and kissed it , lately Elita was showing a lot of affection towards Oversia and vice versa Oversia was quite found of Elita as well. If only he felt as confident about his feelings as she was. " Oversia will be back soon he and Oliver are on courier duty until they're assigned to a wing.'' He said patting her muzzle she hummed _" I'm glad you can't fly away from me.''_ she joked and pulled him closer with one of her wings. He smiled and hugged her foreleg " I'd never leave you my love.'' he said and she lowered her head for him to scratch her eye ridge _" I know.''_ the pair staid like that enjoying each other's warmth and company, Elita's head quickly shot up when she heard the flapping of wings , Vin looked up to see Oversia coming down for a landing his back was bare except for his saddle. He looked extremely tired and yawned showing his great ivory teeth as he touched the ground Elita couldn't hide her joy at seeing him and was quick to rub muzzles with him, which he didn't seem to mind and the two of them hummed for joy.

Vin walking over to the love struck dragons patted Oversia on the leg to get his attention , the Winchester was quick to notice his presents but still kept on eye on Elita who was returning back inside the pavilion. " Where's Oliver my friend?'' he asked Oversia quickly told him that Oliver had gone to see the leader and deliver some postage for some riders . Oversia shook himself and headed into the pavilion Vin unharnessed the saddle but the left the harness on just in case Oliver needed to move quickly and wouldn't have time to fit his dragons harness and saddle on. Oversia thanked him before he laid down for a nap Elita was watching him closely her eyes giving off a loving flash at the male.

Vin leaving the dragons alone headed back into the castle with classes over for the day he had free time to search for Luna and get at least some of his questions answered. He checked the library first since it was on his route to the dining hall, he walked in quietly other riders were here to as well as other people in the hold. She wasn't there he check the dining hall next and spotted her feeding with her wing and some other captains , he hesitated he didn't want to disturb her both she and Chua had been working hard patrolling for weeks at a time and coming home to only a two days rest before heading back out.

Vin decided it be best to wait for her to finish before attacking her with questions, heading out into the courtyard he spotted Chua laying in the sun his black head resting under the shade of a tree. Vin walked over to him the dragon lifted his head at his approach and turned an eye towards him _" Hello brother of mine.''_ He said and purred as Vin scratched his chin " Hello friend. How are you?'' he asked Chua rumbled _" I'm tired and sore these patrols are silly there is nothing out there to see but trees and scared prey nothing more.''_ He huffed and a cloud of dusty blew around the courtyard " I'm sure you'll see some action my friend.'' Though he hoped his sister and the dragon didn't see anything and would always return home safety. Chua rumbled again _" We better no point in training if I don't get to use my claws unless in mating flight.''_ And with that the dragon placed his head back down and closed his eyes ending the conversation.

Vin stayed by the dragons side listen to his heaving breathing and snoring will he waited for Luna, he looked towards the sky and could see wings training in the distance and dragons diving into the feeding pens, others were simply stretching their wings. Finally bored of waiting Vin decided to check on Elita and then come back and see if Luna was alone for him to talk. Following the path back to the pavilions he spotted Ryan with Izzy , Ryan spotted him and Vin quickly turned away heading as fast as he could back to Elita he and Ryan hadn't spoken since the fight.

Elita was waiting for him happily _" I'm hungry enough to eat three cows.''_ She rumbled and Vin lead her to the pens , Oversia was gone already probably out on another round of courier duty. Was Oliver avoiding him or was he just trying to prove that he was loyal to leader Akins which would make since at the time but it still hurt to be on his own all the time.

Elita and Vin arrived at the feeding pens that were built next to the pavilions sheep, goats and young steers were herded into the pen at night while the dragonets slept so not to spoke the animals into panic when they saw a dragon hover over them.

The animals panicked at the sight of her and she quickly took to the air, she was a beautiful purple ruby in the sky as she glided over the pen she pounced on a steer sinking her teeth into its throat and gliding away out of the pen to fed the panicked animals calmed down as the dragon fed savagely.

Vin sat on the sloping hill watch his beauty fed just then Dusty hovered over the pen and pounced on a sheep his talons pierced the sheep's skull as he flew out of the pen to eat close by Elita who growled in warning. Carson spotted him and he waved him over " At least Carson isn't avoiding me.'' he said to himself. " Hi Vin.'' Carson yawned and collapsed onto the hill " Hey, you look tired.'' He said suppressing a yawn of his own they were all pretty tired after a tough swords training lesson and then flying practice he felt like he was spilt in two different people at times.

Carson yawned again " Yeah Dusty has been irking me to take him for a good swim after he's feed and being me I couldn't refuse his pleading.'' He said kicking himself for being so soft with his dragon " If you want me and Elita will accompany you.'' Vin said as a goat's screech filled the air as Elita tore into its throat before gliding away again to feed on it Dusty already fed was heading their way he spoke in an excited tone _" Can we go know I'm quite full and I want to swim.''_ He pleaded nudging his captain almost off his feet. " We will you big lummox as soon as Elita is finished eating.'' He said and Dusty was quick to hurry at his beauty to eat faster so they could swim Elita half-finished with her meal snapped at the Monoe.

Finally when she was finished and had licked her talons clean didn't let Dusty lead the way to the lake for their swim. When they arrived the sun was just setting leaving just enough light for the dragons to swim without bumping into each other , Elita wouldn't have a problem with it at all he thought since she was a Black Widow a breed bred for their ability to see in the dark and not be sensitive to sunlight like other breeds .

Dusty was the first in the water he glided over the water and dove right in Elita being more elegant wadded into the water before diving in and splashing about with Dusty. Vin and Carson waited on the bank as the dragons played in the water. " Vin have you talked to Ryan at all since the fight?'' Carson asked looking towards Dusty who darted in and out of the water like a dolphin in the sea. Vin shook his head " No I was waiting for him to come to me and he hasn't so I'm not going to go out of my way to speak with him when he was in wrong in the first place.'' Carson nodded in agreement " He misses you Vin, very much and he's sorry for what he did. He's told me thousands of times.'' Vin was taken back Ryan missed him then why didn't he just come talk to him why did he have to be so complicated. " I'm not the one he should be apologizing to its Oliver he should say sorry too not me.'' he said and took off his boots and pants and shirt as Elita wadded into the shallow water to have her body scrubbed Dusty soon joined her waiting for Carson.

Both captains waded into the water to their beast and began attacking the dragon's tough hides with the wet sand of the lake which helped scrub off the old flaky scales. Elita purred happily when he reached an itch spot on her left flank _" Oh that feels good it's been bothering me for a while.''_ She said and laid her head on the bank. " I'm sorry my love I shouldn't neglect you so.'' He said sadly patting her side _" You never neglect me my love.''_ she rumbled.

Dusty roared a greeting as Izzy glided into the lake the little Finchy making a little splash into the lake, Vin turned to see Ryan wadding into the water waiting for Izzy to come for his scrubbing he waved towards them Carson waved back Vin merely nodded his head that he saw him and returned to attacking his dragon's rump. Carson feeling the awkwardness between the two of them sighed and walked to Vin and whispered in his ear " He is sorry and he had apologized to Oliver but you he never wanted to hurt, he likes you Vin very much you might say he's in love with you.'' And with that he walked away followed by a reluctant Dusty, leaving him alone with Ryan.

Neither of them said anything Vin busied himself with scrubbing Elita's wing which she purred happily and lowered her head to whisper as best as she could _" Should we go to, I know you don't like him very much right know. We can go I'm quit clean and Oversia might be back.''_ She said in a lovely tone at the mention of the Winchester. " No my love I promised you a bath and I'm almost finished anyways.'' He said patting her wing for her to fold it back and started working on her chest, he didn't notice Ryan coming up to him until he almost bumped into him.

" Umm can we talk?'' Ryan asked his eyes field with sorrow just like his voice , Vin sighed silently " Might as well get it over with.'' He said to himself not wanting to be rude. He sent Elita away to swim for a little longer with Izzy who was happy to chase the big dragon around. Ryan lead the way to the shore and they found a hill with some sun to warm up and dry off in, neither of them spoke and Vin thought he was going to wait till his next birthday until Ryan sighed " I'm so sorry Vin I don't know what's gotten into me lately, lately I've been so crazy I don't even know sometime what I'm doing before I do it.'' he said looking him in the eye " But the one thing I don't want you to think of me is a homophobe which I am not for I'm bisexual and I'm not afraid to show it.'' he stated and Vin nodded that he understood " But why then did you attack Oliver? Who has done nothing to you in his short time being here.'' Vin asked starring right at Ryan their eyes locked on each other .

" Because of you Vin because of you the feelings you showed towards his dragon when it was sick and then to him when you two just meet. I guess you can say I got a little jealous about it all which was unfair to both of you.'' He said hunting Vin's face that was facing the ground. Vin couldn't believe it Ryan jealous of Oliver this was getting to confusing he wasn't even sure that he liked boys let alone be courted by one. " I don't know what you might think you saw but what me and Oliver have at this point is nothing but friendship and that's all.'' He said looking towards Elita who was chasing Izzy . "To tell the truth I'm not sure I'm gay or bi and that's what confuses me the most.'' He announced to his friend feeling a since of relief at finally letting it all out. " But you didn't seem to have a problem kissing Oliver two days ago.'' Ryan accussed his eye hinting a little sadness " How did you see that? Where you spying on me?'' Vin said jumping up angrily " No, no of course not I was going over to apologize to you when I saw you two lock lips and after that I couldn't face you.'' He said grabbing Vin's hand and squeezed " I love you Vin so much.''

Vin was about to say something but Ryan had cut him off with his lips his tongue darting into Vin's mouth and Vin responded fully without him knowing it. Before he knew it Ryan had him on his back in the field their lips still locked , Ryan started nibbling on his lip and then kissed his cheek and nibbled on his ear whispering " You see you know this feels right don't fight yourself let go of your doubt.'' He said and kissed Vin's neck .

Vin couldn't deny it that this did feel right but he knew at the same time he wasn't ready to go this far with anyone yet even though Ryan was, Ryan was unbuttoning his shirt. Vin grabbed at his hands" Ryan wait this is to fast I need time to get use to this.'' He said but Ryan silenced him with a kiss and started pulling at his shirt Vin fought him back and finally had enough and pushed Ryan off . "Stop I'm not ready for that yet!'' He said loud enough that Elita had stopped her play to look in their direction a worried look in her blue eyes. Ryan looked down " Sorry I kinda got carried away my fault.'' He said shaking his head angry with himself, " Its ok. I'm gonna go.'' Vin said and he took off at a fast pace Elita seeing him leave half ran half attempted to fly out of the lake trotted after him her wet body shinning like a wet purple gem.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vin's feet couldn't move fast enough he turned away from the path to the pavilions and before he knew it he was in the courtyard. Elita was close behind him, she was panting heavily for a dragon her size to run after him was no easy thing to accomplish. He stopped and turned towards her and hugged her giant head " I love you Elita so much.'' He said and started to cry Elita hummed " _What has upset you? Was it Ryan I'll kill him if you like.''_ She said with a growl.

Vin smirked and rubbed his eyes " No my dear, I don't think Izzy would allow you.'' He said and she snorted " _I_ _think not , I'd_ _crush him like a bone before he could lift a claw to me._'' she said with confidence and flexed one of her talons. "Easy my love it's not necessary. But I must speak with my sister I have questions that she has the answer too.'' He said scratching her chin , he needed to get these answers know before Luna left again for who knows how long. _"Then lets us go get these answers from her.''_ She said and lifted her head looking towards the many caves built inside the valley walls around them " How can you come my love the only way to reach her and Chua's cave is by flight or by using the elevators.'' he said pointing to the pulley elevators that were built against the wall to allow those without dragons to get to a cave for whatever reason.

She merely snorted and crouched low inviting him to climb aboard _" Have you forgotten I'm a dragon and that all my kind fly.''_ She said as he climbed aboard grabbing onto one of her neck ridges for support " But we've never flown before not fully at least your only a beginner.'' He stated trying to talk her out of it but she wasn't listening _" Trust me my love we always know what we're doing .''_ and she ended the matter with the flap over her wings she pushed off the ground and hovered for a minute _" Make sure you hold on tight to me I have no harness and you might fall off I don't want you to fall.''_ She whined, he grabbed hold of her ridge and tightened his legs around her neck " I'm secure enough my love.'' he said and she pushed herself higher into the air her eyes glowed like the moon she hummed in pleasure _" See I told you I know what I'm doing.''_ She said and he could only pat her it felt good to be in the night air with the stars and the moon above them, he'd almost forgotten what they were flying for.

Elita flew them to Chua's ledge and crouched down for him to dismount and followed him into the cave it was very warm inside then outside. Fallowing the tunnel that led to his sister's quarters they walked past another cave inside was a very sleepy Chua snoring soundly inside on a bed of hot sand with colorful rugs and other ornaments and rocks about him. Dragons had a horrible hording instinct , they would collect anything they saw of interest shiny objects and bright colors often caught their eye.

It was nothing new to Vin who'd seen dragons back home coming back with shiny rocks or pieces of clothing they found and bring it into their stall and guard it aggressively. Elita poked her head in and sniffed about before pulling back in _" He has so many nice things. I want nice things too.''_ She huffed, Vin sighed and kept walking down the tunnel Elita close behind they finally came to Luna's courters which was a much smaller cave he knocked on wooden door. No one answered he then nocked again no one answered. Elita huffed _" Is this going to take long , I'm not going to wait for her all night.''_ She said scratching her chin with her front talon.

" I don't know my dear she won't answer the door.'' He was about to try again when Elita rouse to her hindquarters and let out a might roar that vibrated the whole cave . Vin covered his ears at the sound that echoed around the cave , Eita stopped when Chua roared from his cave in frustration , just then the door opened and an angry faced Luna appeared. " What in hell are you doing trying to wake up everyone in hold?'' she hissed Elita who didn't see the problem she caused huffed _" Well if you had woken up the first time my captain knocked I wouldn't have to wake you so.''_ She said and rumbled when Chua appeared from his cave his eyes flashing red in anger , _" Why have you come little dragonet?''_ he questioned and she hissed _" Who are you calling little my captain has questions that must be answered or he'll be very upset so don't go baring your teeth at me.''_ she growled . Both dragons hissed at each other Chua could easily hurt the dragonet with one swipe of his talons which scratched along the floor .

" Chua that is enough of that.'' Luna ordered and Chua stopped and huffed and rolled one eye at Elita before returning to his cave , they could hear him settling back down into his bed and soon he was sound asleep again. Luna sighed and scratched her head " He's usually not this grouchy he must be very tired.'' She said and invited Vin in Elita was too big to fit into the room. _" I will wait out her it's warm enough for me, just don't take too long.''_ Vin patted her head and kissed her nose. " I won't be long.'' And followed Luna inside. Her room was quite a mess clothes were thrown about and books and scrolls covered every piece of furniture and her desk which was on the side of the room was covered in papers which were piled in uneven stacks.

" What a mess.'' She said reading his mind as she pushed a pile of papers off a small table " Sorry I'm usually a lot neater but I've been so busy.'' She said grabbing to goblets from a cabinet and a bottle of wine. He sat in his seat as she poured him a cup and passed it to him.

" I'm not supposed to do this since drinking isn't really allowed for young captains. But you look like you need the drink.'' She laughed and poured herself a cup " So what's on your mind.'' She said sipping her wine, he didn't know where to begin he sighed and took a long sip from his goblet the wine was nice and fruity which he loved. " Well I don't know quite were to start exactly.'' He said taking another sip his sister smiled and stared at him for a moment " Well let's start with the beginning then I haven't been paying much attention to you since Elita hatched I'm afraid so catch me up on what's been going on since then.'' She took along swallow from her cup and Vin smiled starting to wonder if it's such a good idea.

He slowly began to explain his training and Elita's growth and how she first learned to speak and how possessive she was of her captain. He also explained her odd feelings towards Oversia which he explained he never heard of before and asked if it was common. " It isn't unusual in a dragon hold to have dragons grow attach to some more than others, to be honest it makes breeding them quit hard since a female will refuse any male they don't like.'' She said and placed her goblet on the table " But I wouldn't worry about it when the time comes her instincts will take over when she's ready to be flown.'' She said and yawned.

He nodded and then asked another question " What about marriage and children? I couldn't help but notice that I don't see many young children running around here or women that aren't working in the kitchens or in the washing room.'' He said putting his cup down, Luna smiled " Well as you may know dragons take a lot of care and attention and no one would like the thought of coming second to dragon especially a women.'' She winked and he blushed " But there is no law that says we can't marry but most of us choose not to. We do have children which are often accidents from riders loving in villages outside of the hold or in the hold. The child can either be raised by its mother or be fostered here with others and trained to be a future captain.'' She said and yawned again " But often the case is the mother wants to make a huge fuss about the whole thing and in the end the child and mother are either moved here to be taken care of or the child is taken by force to live here. But mostly it's an easy affair.'' She smiled and poured herself half a cup .

Vin thought about what he learned and then spoke again " But surely riders do have some sort of coupling or is it just whoring and one nighters.'' He stated and she nearly choked on her wine " For God sakes no, though a lot of the riders are that way but it's often that one does find a permanent match that understands are ways or we fall for another rider which is also it all works out in the end.'' She said and looked at him oddly with one eye " But I don't think that's what you're really interested in. What has really got you confused?''

Vin could hold it off no longer and he blurted out everything that happened between him and Oliver and then him and Ryan. When he was finished she looked at him for a moment before sighing " Well I knew this would happen it was only a matter of time.'' She placed her cup down and looked towards the ceiling before saying " As you probably have noticed a lot of the riders here are bisexual or homosexual since a lot of the dragon breeds will only bound with them which we don't quite understand. So it is quit excepted here no one really cares who you bed or choose to love. it's really no one's business what you do in your spare time.'' She smiled at him " I know it's been hard for you living with father who doesn't quite understand but it's who you are and always will be so don't fight yourself but don't do anything you're not comfortable with.'' She stood up and pulled him from the chair and into a hug which he quickly excepted. " Thank you sis.'' He said rubbing his face into her shoulders he was getting to tall for her to hug like she usually did. " Your welcome.''

With his questions answered Vin thought best to get Elita back to the pavilions for some rest. " But of course come on then.'' Luna led the way to Chua's ledge then she paused " How on earth did you get up here with her.'' She stated looking at the two of them, he felt a little guilt about flying when they weren't supposed to but Elita who had been sleep just outside the cave entrance _" I flew him up here of course it wasn't at all difficult.''_ Elita said with a rumble as if it were the simplest of questions .

Luna stared at them open mouthed " Well I'll be she's a spunky one isn't she. Vin you must be careful with this one it's a rule that you aren't to fly without given permission first.'' She said and Elita huffed _" I don't see why I flew him up here very easily.''_ She stated and rumbled again when Luna laughed " Oh my dear dragon you are brave.'' She said and smiled at both of them " I've never seen such a perfect pair, well off with the both of you and make sure no one sees you land I can't protect you from the rules if your caught.''

Vin gave a quick nod that he understood and jumped on Elita who pushed off wants he was seated and she glided down back into the courtyard her eyes checked to make sure no one was there. The yard was completely empty and they landed quickly and very quietly headed back to the pavilions . Elita was tired and wish to sleep immediately when they reach her pavilion Oversia was there sound asleep in his usual spot Elita hummed _" He sleeps so handsomely.''_ She said taking her place by Oversia's side and made herself comfortable, Oversia lifted his head slowly to see who it was before laying his head on her neck both of them purring in content.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed and fall was under wing the trees were wearing their bright yellow and brown leaves and the grass was losing its green shine and being replaced for a more golden color. Elita and the other dragonets were slowly reaching their full growth Elita still had a few more feet of growth before she stopped but as for the rest of the hatchings they were slowing down and maturing quickly. All the light breeds who only reached half way to a ton weights neck. All the runty breeds had stopped growing a week ago only a few were growing a few more inches but would grow no bigger than five draft horses.

Everyone was very excited when the hatchlings reached their full growth because once they reach maturity their power glands matured and that would determine how the dragonets were going to be trained for now on. A dragon's power gland is a special gland that allows a dragon to breathe fire or water in the case of water dragons. But not all dragons had a power gland it was tough to breed dragons that would produce a gland about five percent of all dragons in a hold had one.

The hatchlings were all examined by the surgeons who checked to see which dragonet had one and which didn't. The dragonets were separated know by class size , Elita and the Blooder Thorn being the only ton weights in the class were trained together while the others were separated to light weights to runtys.

Elita wasn't very impressed with the whole idea of being separated from her friends more likely because she had to deal with the big Blooder Thorn who was quite a show off despite the fact Elita showed little interest in him. It wasn't a total loss at all Oliver and Oversia were assigned to their class as well since there was no other middle weight breeds in Vin's class so the teachers decided to let them join the ton weights since they were almost the same size. Oversia had gotten a little taller had reached his full growth two days ago. Know he was almost evenly sized with Elita whose fascination with the Winchester hadn't changed.

Vin on the other hand didn't feel so comfortable he and Oliver still weren't talking to each other and Vin wanted to but could never get the words right and always talked his way out of it.

Today was a rather boring day for everyone they were on break from training and Elita was sound asleep with Izzy snoring on her back and Dusty resting his head on her side. At least his and Ryan friendship was mended despite the fact of what happened between them, Ryan still made it obvious that he wanted him but Vin didn't feel the same . He would admit that he had some feelings for him but when he and Oliver kissed everything changed.

Vin was sipping his cup of digon when Elita woke up in a fright coughing furiously, she rouse to her hindquarters tossing poor Izzy off her back and into the dirt Dusty panicked and took flight circling overhead shrilling furiously. Vin ran to his beast side as she thrashed around and around her blue eyes were red and watery as she screamed _"IT BURNS!''_ Vin tried to calm her down so he could see what was hurting her she shouted again _" My chest it burn it burns!''_ she coughed and a dark cloud of smoke came out of her mouth blackening his face.

Vin didn't understand until two surgeons came running to her aid both of them had a needle in their hands and stuck in right into her chest. She screamed once before she relaxed all her muscles seemed to relax and she let out another cloud of smoke. One of the surgeons patted her head while the other placed his ear against her side. Vin rushed to his dragon and hugged her head scratching her chin "That feels better.'' She rumbled and smoke began to stream from her nose, her eye once again returned to their light blue and the surgeon patted his shoulder "It's alright lad everything's fine.'' He said and smiled as the other surgeon and elderly man with a gray beard laughed "Congratulations lad you have got yourself a fire breathing Black Widow.''

Vin couldn't believe what he just heard his Elita a fire breather it seemed too good to be true. " Are you sure?'' he asked both the surgeons nodded their heads " Yes that's the first sign smoke is the first to come then she'll start shooting out flames and you better look out when she does.'' The gray bearded surgeon chuckled "We gave her to injections of counter vine this will loosen the pressure around her gland and let the smoke come out it smoother streams.'' The surgeons gave her a gentle pat "Will alert the breeders they'll want to know of this and I'll make sure to tell the training master.'' Then they left not before giving him clear instruction that Elita was to stay away from any dry hay or grass and to go into the lake to cool down her body which will overheat as her body tries to balance it.

Elita was quite pleased with her new ability but very unhappy about all the after effects. She wadded to into the water and steam started to come off her body as she cooled down. Ryan and Carson joined him Dusty and Izzy quickly flew in to join her. Watching his beauty Vin sighed "Well I'm sure that feels better.'' And Elita hummed _"Yes it does feel much better it doesn't feel so stuffy inside me.''_ and she dove deeper into the lake. " Congratulations to you Vin.'' Ryan said smiling at him "Thank you.'' He said smiling back, Carson coughed "Well you'll be extremely valuable know since not only is she able to see at night but she can also breath fire she'll be a double threat in the war.'' He said and cleared his throat.

"I hope my Izzy has a gland that be just grand we need more Finchys that can breathe fire from their spikes.'' He said pondering at the idea.

Vin shook his head "I wouldn't count my eggs before they hatch, my father's got only two fire breathers on his own ranch and they were hard to produce. Even a dragon with both parents with a gland probably won't have one it's a very rare trait that's hard to pass on.'' Ryan nodded in understanding "But it's good to think about.'' They all agreed.

Elita finally well cooled down flew out of the lake and hovered above to dry herself in the fading sun, the others had left him to go back to training he was given leave do to his dragon's condition. Elita landed with a thud _"I'm hungry.''_ She purred as she pushed her massive head into his chest "Ok my dear let's get you feed and then I can get a bath myself.'' She hummed _"You look clean enough to me.''_

Elita pounced on a steer as soon as they arrived other dragons were feeding as dragging their kills into the grass to feed. Oversia was there he was circling the pen waiting for the big Blooder Thorn to move, Thorn had to steers in his talons and was having difficulty rising with his prizes finally annoyed with the wait Oversia dived down and snatched a sheep from the pen the creature screaming in his talons, he quickly killed midair . Overisa much older than Elita was becoming a fine young dragon he and Oliver's training would be over soon and they would be assigned to a wing shortly. The Winchester dove down again and snatched a goat this time landing nearby to feed. Oliver was at the pen watching the other dragons take their turn; Elita had just killed another steer and was gliding into the field. Thorn finally managed to get off the ground and landed just over the pen with his catches and ate greedily.

Vin walked over to Oliver swallowing his fear he gave a weak "Hello.''. Oliver smiled "Hey there haven't seen you around lately.'' He smirked as Oversia attempt another dive at a goat only to be intercepted by Whisper named Olive snatched his catch and landed nearby her rider a girl named Maryland who gave an apologetic smile towards them. "No harm done.'' Oliver shouted towards her though Oversia thought otherwise as he landed next to them _"That was my kill.''_ He hissed as Elita glided down to join them "There are more goats mister grouchy pants.'' Oliver kidded his dragon and patted his leg _"But it was mine.''_ Oversia snorted and rumbled as his rider scratched his chin trying to placate him.

Vin smiled "Well I'm glad to see you two haven't changed completely.'' He said and both Oversia and Oliver laughed "Yeah were still the same old pair.'' He said and patted his dragon "Off you go to the pavilion you've eaten enough anyways and we have to leave early to for training then go off on courier duty.'' Oversia sighed and took off Elita looking on "Go on my dear I'll be there in a minute.'' He said sensing her hesitation she nodded in thanks gave his hair a playful tussle and took flight fallowing the Winchester.

Oliver watch her go "She sure is something...'' he started looking at Vin who smiled "Yeah she is.'' Vin added looking at his purple jewel disappear into the night. "So is her rider.'' Oliver said coming closer to Vin who didn't move "I'm nothing special just and average person with a special dragon.'' He murmured "Vin you are special just like your dragon. A rider makes the dragon just as the dragon makes the rider both are equals.'' He said firmly that Vin averted his eyes for a second then looked back up at Oliver's face who smirked "I haven't seen you in a while. If I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding me.''

Oliver froze for a second, "So he was avoiding me.'' Vin said to himself, Oliver kicked at a nearby rock "In truth I was giving you space after what had happened that day.'' He said not wanting to look Vin in the eye "I figured that was the reason and I've been meaning to talk to you about the whole thing.'' "No don't say anything I was at fault I should…never have done what I done and for that I'm sorry "he said sadly "No, no don't be sorry I'm not blaming you but rather I'm trying to thank you.'' He said Oliver titled his head oddly "Thank me?'' he said slowly. " Yes. Let me explain.''

Vin told Oliver what had happened after their kiss, Oliver listened intently he left out what had happened between him and Ryan but he did tell him about his conversation with Luna. "And after all that I finally realized I like men I have absolutely no interest in women.'' He said finally proud of himself for saying it aloud. Oliver looked at him not saying anything until Vin sighed "So now you know.'' and Oliver smiled "You've had quit a mental adventure.'' He smiled " So what does this mean, for I'm sure you know once word gets out that you fancy men every Monoe rider and any other man who fancies men will be on high alert.'' He joked Vin flushed "They may try but I've no interest in them.'' He said so firmly that Oliver was taken back.

They stood quietly near the pen the last of the dragons having left with their captains to go to bed. Oliver was the first to speak "So who are you interested in?'' he asked looking at Vin who shook his head "No one really.'' He said lying to himself he knew deep down that he loved Oliver from the day they meet to the day they kissed but he wasn't sure of Oliver's feelings for him. Oliver shook his head "Well let me know if you do. It's getting late and I need to sleep.'' He said fallowing the trail towards the pavilions soon the dragonets would be too big for them and would be moved into their own caves.

Vin fallowed his heart racing as he followed Oliver who he couldn't help but notice that Oliver was more muscular then before and taller. When they came to the dragons both sound asleep curled up around each other. Oliver smiled at them as he walked over to his spot by Oversia's side. Vin out of nowhere grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him back into the darkness away from the lanterns light. Before he could say anything Vin had locked his lips to Oliver's and he responded completely it was a rough but passionate kiss.

Oliver pulled away and smiled "What was that?'' he asked smiling at vin who blushed and turned away "It's you I want Oliver I love you.'' He said and Oliver grabbed his face and kissed him gently "I know and I love you too.'' Vin blushed again they smiled at each other.

Oliver locked lips with Vin again his tongue forcing its way into his mouth their tongues wrestled for dominance. Vin moaned it felt so good to him to be with Oliver all his doubts and fears were gone. Oliver lead the way into the pavilion their lips still locked Oliver and Vin were in the hay kissing each other furiously. Vin had to pull at an over excited Oliver's hands who were reaching for his pants they both stopped to take a breath sweat dropping from their brows " I though…you.. wanted this?'' Oliver asked trying to catch his breath "I do want this but I don't want to rush things.'' Vin said Oliver sighed "I guess I can wait but don't take too long.'' He said and rolled off of Vin not before kissing him "I need a bath and so do you. You reek of training.'' He joked and headed towards the bathes Vin close behind both hand in hand. Neither of them knew that the whole time both Oversia and Elita had watch the whole thing with one eye each both hummed in approval of the match.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Vin woke up with Oliver's arm tight around him his lovers head resting against Oversia he was snoring soundly. Vin smiled and kissed his love's hand before sliding from under his grasp, Elita who just stirring opened one blue eye his way _" Mornin.''_ she rumbled as she stood up and yawned and folded her wings " Yes it is a good morning.'' He said happily patting her side she rumbled "I_ see you and Oliver have fixed things that is good me and Oversia saw.''_ She added with a wink Vin blushed and smiled " Oh, you saw that?'' he felt his ears turn red he needed to be more careful with what he did around her less she get ideas of her own. _" Yes he makes you happy which makes me happy.'' _She coughed up a puff of smoke that quickly blew away in the cool breeze "Let's go for a ride I'm sure that'll help with the coughing.'' He said and she rumbled approvingly.

He got he harnessed and had just finished strapping the saddle to the harness; she shook herself making sure it was secure. _"All is well. Let us be off.''_ She rumbled as he jumped into her open talon as she lifted him onto the saddle at the base of her neck. Quickly harnessing himself to the saddle he grabbed hold of the reins and gave the order to take flight. She rumbled with joy and pushed off and circled around the pavilions before she pushed herself higher into the air using the morning thermals to her advantage.

"_This is wonderful is it not?''_ she asked coughing smoke.

"Yes it is the most amazing thing to be in the air with you my love.''

"_Much better then walking I'd say.''_ She roared into the morning and circled the whole valley twice in one sweep. "We should go back love Oliver and Oversia will be living soon for training and we won't see them for the rest of the day.'' He said pulling at the guide reins _"Alright.''_ She rumbled almost challengingly she didn't wish to land it was too much fun being here with him alone in the air.

She landed with a thud back at their pavilion and just as he thought Oliver and Oversia were getting ready to go Oversia rumbled grouchily at being woken up at such an early hour. Oliver smiled at his approach "I've got to go know I'll see you at breakfast before we go on courier duty.'' He said kissing him quickly before jumping on Oversia who was saying his goodbyes to Elita and he pushed off and headed for the training grounds.

Freeing Elita of the saddle and harness he gave her an oiling and dozed off to catch some extra sleep before breakfast. While he slept he dreamed of Oliver's warmth his scent it all seemed perfect so perfect it seemed like a dream.

He and Elita slept for at least two hours until he heard dragon wings flapping overhead, lifting his head he saw Oversia's gray body and he immediately got up. Elita rouse as well Oversia shook himself clouds of dusty falling off his body, Oliver slid down his back and coughed as he patted dust off his tunic and pants. "Be careful out there the training field is rather dusty this morning.'' He said and smiled as Vin stretched "I'm always careful.'' he laughed and kissed Oliver's cheek "You need a bath sir.'' He grabbed his _holdmates_ hand and led him away towards the baths.

Vin stripped off his tunic and pants while Oliver waited outside the change room "Will you hurry up I'm hungry.'' He moaned making him chuckle as he came out and followed Oliver towards the pools steam covered their bodies from seeing anything that shouldn't be seen which he was thankful for he wasn't quite sure he wanted Oliver to seem him full naked at least not yet anyway.

Oliver jumped into the pool while Vin used the stairs and settled down calmly letting the warm water clean his pores. Oliver swam towards him a smile on his face there were other captains swimming around as well since his class was no longer being considered juniors they were allowed to swim in the adult pools. Oliver kissed him deeply and pushed away "What's on your mind?'' he asked grabbing a handful of soap sand and started scrubbing himself. " Nothing really just wondering how Elita is doing. I really shouldn't be away from her for too long since she could be breathing fire at any moment.'' He ducked under the water and came back up. "Don't worry she's fine Oversia will roar if some things wrong.'' He said swimming closer "Now will you scrub my back I can't reach.'' He asked Vin smirked at started scrubbing his lover. Oliver moaned "That feels good you have great hands. I can't wait to see what else they can do.'' He kidded and Vin abruptly stopped and blushed "I'm gonna stop if you don't behave yourself.'' He said sternly enough but still kidding at the same time.

Oliver chuckled "I'll behave.'' Vin smiled and kissed his neck and nibbled on Oliver's ear "But you're making it very hard.'' He added and Vin laughed and pushed him away. "All finished.'' He said and started attacking his own body. "Here let me get your back.'' And Oliver took his spot behind Vin and started rubbing him down all of his muscle came loose at the feel of his touch.

Vin looked around to see that some of the other captains were watching them some with approving eyes some with jealously and about one or two with discuss but he didn't care. "Let them stare all they want. I don't care anymore.'' He said to himself and turned around and kissed Oliver passionately and his lover responded just as passionately.

When they left the baths hand in hand and entered the dining hall no one seemed to care about them being hand in hand not at all. Then came a big test how would Ryan and Carson take to the match he was about to find out as they came closer to the table , Carson was the first to spot them he gave a weak smile , then Ryan turned around and his eyes went straight to their locked hands.

Vin could see the hurt in his eyes but at the same time he saw a hint of challenge coming from him as well but Vin couldn't grasp what sort of challenge. "I see you two have made up.'' He said with a hint of venom on his tongue, "Yes we did and more.'' Oliver replied throwing venom back in his face, Vin flushed and quickly stated "We didn't go that far.'' And he pulled Oliver into his chair on the other side of the table before taking his seat across from Ryan to make sure Oliver and Ryan didn't try and kick each other from under the table.

Vin served himself while Oliver and Ryan stared each other down making everyone uncomfortable, Vin and Carson looked at each other pleading the other to do something. Oliver finally grabbed a plate and picked up a roll and bit into it still eyeing Ryan who was sipping his cup. Vin finally had enough "Enough of this nonsense I will not stand here and watch you fight over me as if I'm not here.'' Both of them jumped as he shouted and looked him in the eye "I've made my choice and that's that I will not allow this to continue. You too need to learn how to get along or else ill… ill.'' He lost his train of thought as Carson grabbed his arm and seated him back down rubbing his shoulders " Easy know big boy.'' He joked and sat back down "I'm sure Ryan and Oliver will behave themselves. Wont you boys?'' he questioned giving Ryan an evil glare and then glaring at Oliver who nodded his head.

Vin sighed and grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup before sipping the cool juice, Oliver was eating a slab of meat dragon not daring to look at his still angry mate. They ate quietly without making a sound for fear that Vin would explode again, "I should snap more often.'' Vin chuckled to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After breakfast Vin and Oliver returned to their dragons that were up and ready to go, Oliver gave Vin an apologetic kiss for this morning and ran to Oversia's open claw and strapped himself into the saddle as his beast leaped into the air and then they were just a gray speck in the distance and vanished.

Elita coughed up a cloud of smoke at his approach _"How long is this going to last?''_ she asked coughing up another dark cloud, Vin waved his hand blowing the smoke out of his face "I don't know my love I'll ask the training master I'm sure there's something we can do for it.'' she coughed again this time Vin caught a few sparks of flame coming from her mouth. _" I hope so.''_ She snorted and lifted him into the saddle and pushed off towards the grounds coughing up clouds of smoke the whole time.

As Elita landed into the grounds, Vin could see that his dragon wasn't the only one three other beast had the same problem. One of them an Admiral a light weight breed was coughing furiously and huge smoke clouds came from his mouth. The other three were Finchys each of them were coughing and with every cough streams of smoke would come out of the spikes all along their bodies. The dragons were most upset and whined tremendously; the training master had called the surgeons who were injecting the green liquid that was the sap from the counter vine. The medicine instantly took effect and the dragons felt a little better but poor Elita couldn't get another shot as she coughed up instead of smoke a big burst of flame which thankfully she had turned her head towards the sky. Every looked at her with surprised eyes, Elita coughed and a deep cloud of smoke came out _"This is quit annoying.''_ She rumbled as the surgeons ran to her side and started listening to her heart and lungs.

Vin was at her head patting her and rubbing his cheek against her soft nose, " She has overcome the worst part of the smoke fit but now she must learn to control her fire or she is a danger to the hold.'' The surgeon shouted an elderly man with glasses came up and patted her side "Their now girl a few bushes of fireweed will make you feel better.'' He said and turned to Vin "You are very lucky to have her.'' He said smiling before walking off to check on the other dragonets.

Elita was given two barrels full of fireweed a plant that grew in tall stalks like bamboo and grew at the edge of lakes and pounds. It let out burst of steam when ready to be harvested, Vin and Elita often flew over the fields of the plants he could see the huge burst of smoke they released even on dragon back.

Elita sniffed at the plants before wrapping a few of the stalks around her tongue and began to chew them. She groaned _"They don't taste very good but its better then coughing smoke or flame at you.''_ She hissed and she coughed up another burst of flame this time it was more controlled then before.

As she ate Vin returned to the training master who was getting everyone else together for sword practice. Vin was good with the sword but he was a real pro at the crossbow which he used to hunt with back home on the ranch. The sword was something he was having a little trouble mastering but he worked at it when he wasn't with Elita. He listened intently as the training master instructed them on the mastery of the sword.

Luna paced the floor as she and the other wing leaders waited for leader Akeel to arrive, their leader had called them to an emergency meeting the patrols had caught and sent at least ten patrols of Mongonia dragons back to their land but they just kept coming. And know some of their scouts were reporting sightings of Mongonia soldiers marching towards their kingdom's borders.

Wingleader Christian yawned "Is he going to be all day about it Kilmar is hungry.'' He groaned "I'm sure he won't keep us waiting long.'' Luna said feeling the man's anxiety. New wingleader Akeel was pulling at a string on his riding jacket " He sure is being all day about it.'' he murmured Luna was about to scold him when Leader Akins came into the room his face covered in sweat he was wearing a grave face something was wrong.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.'' He said before taking his seat behind the wooden desk a maid came in with a tray of wine and cups for them. He grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass and drank it dry, no one said anything Luna was the one to being " Is everything alright sir?'' she asked he didn't answer right away just looked at the empty glass like it was the only thing in the room " No, no it is not.'' He said sadly before looking at all of them "Its bad news my friends bad news.''

Everyone stared at him and he sighed "I was on patrol with my wing we were patrolling around the border when we spotted a large march of Mongonia soldiers marching our way my wing attacked on sight the troops but they had two wings of dragons guarding them we managed just barely to chase them back as far as we could chase them on their land. And just know I was out patrolling again when I saw wings of Mongonia dragons hovering in the distance over the border.''

He stopped everyone in the room was quiet as he poured himself a glass "I'm afraid this war is coming fast troops are marching our way fast and their dragons are heading are way we must get ready for battle all the wings must be ready to defend Naternia. Are junior riders are almost finished I'm afraid I must push them further so they can be ready to fight when needed.'' He asked and then pulled out several letters each stamped with his dragon seal. "Here are your orders each of you is to take his or her wing to this position and wait for further instructions.'' He handed out the letters and he gave them a salute which they all fallowed with their own. "Dragon speed all of you.''


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vin gasped as Elita's fire burned the target to ash, the dragon was most proud of herself for doing such a good job. Two days after she had nearly stuffed her belly to exploding with fireweed she was able to control the bursts of flames that would shoot out of her mouth. An elderly dragon named Greybeard a Winchester with an all white muzzle was teaching her how to control her fire, he was a fire breather himself and was a prime fighter in his time sadly he had lost his rider in a great battle but staid in the service instead of retiring to a breeding ranch like most dragons did.

He was instructing her and the other dragonets that could breathe fire the others weren't mastering it as well. The Admiral was having difficulty controlling the direction of his flame and the Finchys were have the most difficult time of it, Finchys had the ability to breath fire from their spikes they could breathe fire too but their ability to breath from their spike was really something to see their whole body in gulfed in flame was truly something to see.

The Finchys were shooting flame from every angle except their mouth which was the real problem. Greybeard was instructing them while Elita spit out another fire ball she was way ahead of the others and she had reached her full growth to boot which Vin was extremely proud of her coloring had changed from the dark purple to a deep blue that blended into a dark black which would keep her hidden in the night, also her red stripe along her back had change to a bright red giving her both a beautiful but yet deadly look.

He couldn't be more prouder; Elita let loose a river of flame the fire roasting the targets to dust. She rumbled _"This is quite easy when one gets the hang of it.'' _ she then shot out another fireball this one nearly missing the mark. _"Do not get over confident pup you still must learn to aim correctly with your fire balls or you might hit one of your own._'' Greybeard scolded and returned to teaching the Finchys the Admiral finally managed to gain control of his flame and managed to burn two targets before Greybeard called it a day and they were released.

Elita was crouching for him to mount when Leader Akins appeared his dragon Herc a Blooder was waiting for him on a hill nearby. Vin gave a salute to his Leader he waved him off "No need for that lad.'' And Vin but his hand down feeling rather silly. Elita watched the Leader intently as he gave her a once over "She has filled out quite nicely I'd say and a fire breather too I hear.'' He said looking at Vin then who flushed " Oh yes sir she's become quit skilled at it.'' as if backing up his statement Elita turned her head and shot out a burst of flame roosting another three targets into ash. Herc roared in approval which Elita answered with one of her own.

"Good show I say, but I've come here on strict business I'm afraid.'' He said and Vin quickly nodded in understanding "War is at our door step and we must alert the Lords and their villages of the threat we need to be ready for battle.'' He said and Vin nodded again that he understood "Yes my sister told me of this before she left.'' He said sadly, Elita rubbed her nose against his cheek in comfort and he patted her thankfully.

Akin nodded " Good then I'm sure you won't mind doing two things for me.'' he said pulling out two slips of paper from his jacket " I need you to warn both Minus breeding ranch as well as High Moon of the trouble.'' He stated as Vin took the papers and stuffed them in his tunic, " I know you know the dragon country better than anyone here maybe except your sister but all my other scouts are busy and can't make the trip since both these ranches are further in then the other two.''

Vin bowed at the honor he'd be able to see his family and show them Elita. " Also I want you to pick up two eggs from High Moon and the pedigree papers for Elita and the Finchys in your class it's all in the papers.'' He patted Vin on the back "You'll have three days no more than that since your training is nearly over we can spare you for that long only.'' And he walked back to his dragon and the pair took off back to the hold.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vin was packing a few supplies for his trip he had grabbed a copy of a map from the library so he could plan their rout and know where to stop for a rest. He also barrowed a compass which he had sewn into his saddle. Elita had just returned from a good feeding she'd eaten four steers so she wouldn't have to be fed through the whole trip. He was strapping his bag onto the saddle when Oversia appeared Oliver quickly jumped down to embrace him he was breathing heavily " I just heard that you were leaving and I wanted to catch you before you left.'' He said and Vin smiled and kissed him "I would have gone looking for you my love and I would have stayed until you came.'' He said and Oliver hugged him and kissed him deeply. Elita and Oversia were rubbing cheek to cheek their necks intertwined they didn't like the thought of being separated either.

Finally Oliver pulled away "I gotta go I was appointed to Leader Alex's wing just this morning and were being sent out tonight.'' He said and Vin sighed "Be careful.'' He pleaded and kissed Oliver who smiled and kissed his forehead "Of course I will.'' And he leaped onto Oversia who parted from Elita and he took off heading towards his gathering wing, both Elita and Vin watched them go.

Vin flew Elita to the courtyard to grab something to eat before leaving, when he entered the dining hall he took a seat at a nearby table and started piling his plate it was dinner time and he ate quickly. Ryan and Carson joined him he nodded towards them and continued eating. Ryan laughed "Slow done or you're going to choke.'' He said passing a cup of _digon_ his way which he thankfully took. " Thanks but I must hurry if I'm going to leave on time and come back on time.'' He chugged the hot _digon_ down and quickly regretted it as his tongue started to blister as he ate.

" We heard you were heading about you little venture.'' Carson said sipping his _digon_ " But you shouldn't give yourself stomach pain for it.'' he added as he slowed Vin's hand from stuffing another mouth full of food. Vin smiled " Thanks guys.'' They all laughed and kidded each other over how far they'd come until it was time for Vin to leave.

They walked him out into the courtyard Elita was resting and quickly got up at their approach. " Are you ready my dear?'' he asked as she bowed her head for him to scratch her chin. _" Yes I'm ready.''_ And she shook herself making sure everything was firmly secure _" All lies well.''_ She said and crouched for him to mount. Vin turned to his friends giving them all a hug " I'll see you soon.'' He said leaping into the saddle and strapping himself in, giving the signal to take off Elita roared and leaped into the air she circled at first to get her bearings.

He waved to his friends below not quite sure they saw him Elita flew past the watch dragon who wished them luck with a mighty roar before they were lost into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elita flew over the vast forest that was dragon country; they'd flown through the night without stopping. Vin yawned even though he wasn't flying himself it was tiring on one's body and mind to sit in one position for so long with very little to do.

Elita herself was yawning he had asked her many times if she'd like to rest but she refused and said she'd rest when they got to the first rest spot and not before. He looked down below at the vast trees below and wondered what could be down there lurking in the trees, he sighed he had no time for that they had an important errand to accomplish and had no time to dilly dally.

He unrolled the map clipped to his belt to see if they were on the right route he hummed to himself as he looked Elita turned to stare at him with her blue eyes which shifted from their moonlight color when it was pitch black her ability to see in the dark unlike most dragons made her very special he thought added with her ability to breath fire.

She rumbled _"Are we making good time. I can go faster if we must.''_ She said, he patted her neck "We're making excellent time my love don't worry according to the map the first dragon station should be only an hour from our current speed.'' She rumbled "_I'll go faster than and will be there quicker.''_ She roared and picked up a sudden burst of speed her eyes flashing from blue to red in her determination. He could do nothing to stop her now she flew higher up into cloud cover he buttoned up his jacket pulling the hood over his head. It was getting colder out and with a fast wind blowing in his face his ears were starting to go numb.

Elita slowed her pace when she broke out of the cloud cover before he froze to death and simply glided using the wind to carry her heavy body. _"I'm hope I haven't passed it.''_ she said looking down at the open fields above her. Vin looked at his map again the wide fields were part of a small village called Little Creek Mill. The dragon station was just on the outskirts of the village. "Nope your fine love, we're just about to fly over the village the station is on the west side of the village.'' She nodded her head that she understood and quickly picked up speed again until they were indeed flying over the large village.

People below looked up at them and immediately ducked into their homes afraid that war was on their door step already. Elita roared _"Silly humans don't they realize that we're on their side.''_ Vin could only shake his head " My love we are at war most likely they haven't been completely informed on what's happening Leader Akins wanted me to inform the village leader.'' He said and she rumbled _"His people need work in bravery. How will they defend themselves if Mongonia soldiers do march onto their territory?''_ she asked looking down below at some more villagers that ran shrieking into their homes.

"That's why their counting on us.'' he said and she rumbled _"They should still learn after all we cannot be in two places at once.''_ Vin ended the matter there since they were landing at the station bellow.

The station had another dragon here already an elderly Grey-Wing was there napping in the sun in the dry dirt to the side of a small building if you could call it one. It looked more like a small cottage it was built from logs and its roof seemed in need of desperate repair the grass around it was nothing but dried weeds and as Elita hovered over the water trough she huffed at the murky water that was in it. "I wouldn't let a horse drink this.'' He said pulling a cork from under the trough letting the water pour out, when it was completely empty he began pumping in fresh water but the water even from the pump was murky and more discolored than the water before.

Elita sniffed at it and shook her head _"I will not drink this.''_ And she turned away and settled herself on the other side of the building not wanting to disturbed the sleeping Grey-Wing who gave them a quick glance before nodding off again, he patted her head " I promise I'll find you something to drink as soon as I've delivered what I need to.'' She snorted and laid her head on her paws not wanting to touch the dusty ground.

Vin walked up the broken steps and knocked on the door and was greeted by a harsh voice "Who is it?'' Vin nearly jumped "My name is Vin...''

"Who? Are you from the village? What do you want?'' the voice said cutting him off.

"My name is Vin and I've come from Logan Shire dragon hold.'' He then heard footsteps coming to the door and then the door opened just a crack and an elderly man appeared " Did you say Logan Shire?'' he asked looking at Vin with a wary eye , Vin nodded " Yes sir.'' And the man looked him up and down "Are you a rider?'' Vin nodded his head then the man gave him and wary eye "Where is your dragon then?'' he said mockingly Vin pointed his hand to Elita who was resting soundly.

The man let out a whistle "What a beauty a Black Widow if I'm not mistaken.'' He said his attitude changed "Come in my lad terrible sorry about the rough treatment but the villagers have been rather hostile towards me and my dragon. That's the big brut out their Vlaw.'' Vin stepped into the messy building which was a real mess papers all over the place dust covered all the shelves it was a real mess.

The elderly man sat behind an old moldy dust covered desk and sat in a squeaky seat "My name is Alberd I'm the runner of this fine station.'' He chuckled "Well what's left of it.'' he said and grabbed a bottle of whisky from a shelf unscrewing the lid and taking a swig of it. He offered it to Vin who declined, "What happened here sir?'' he asked looking around at the muck about him. Alberd sighed " It's bad times is all the villagers are having a tough time getting enough supplies from the Lords who are being rather stingy with their crops the village usually trades their spices to them for extra things they can't grow or make here. So the need every hand they can get to work the fields and the local mines and loggers. And all the people who were hired to work here left to help their families and me in my age I can't really do much for cleaning I can barely feed me and Vlaw who has to hunt for his own meals since the shipments which bring his food aren't coming in.'' he sighed again and took another swig.

Vin felt sick and disgusted about a fellow rider having to live in such conditions and no one doing anything about it surely leader Akins wouldn't allow such a treatment to continue. "Surely you've asked Leader Akins for some help and what of the villagers surely they can do something to help you with the harvest season coming and all.'' He said looking out the window and the village with its many chimneys covered in smoke.

Alberd shook his head "No I can't get a message through to leader Akins and poor old Vlaw can't make such a journey in cold weather hurts his old bones and the villagers are scarred of riders for not too long ago a group of rouge riders attacked the village raping women and killing livestock for their dragons and pillaging what they wanted before leaving."

He chugged the bottle and looked at him sadly " I tried my best to stop them but there was nothing I could do they attacked me and poor Vlaw had no chance against their dragons the village blames us for not doing more even though they know we tried.'' He placed the bottle on the table and looked up at him "My lad those riders are the reason the supplies have stopped I fear that the village is a prison no one can leave to fetch help for they have riders circling the outskirts all the time in fact I'm surprised you got through at all the patrol must have been on break or something.'' He then stood up and grabbed Vin's shoulder lad you must leave and never come back go on your route an stay to it.'' he said taking the letter Vin offered him and slipping it into his reaped tunic.

He walked Vin outside Elita was up waiting impatiently Vlaw was talking with her and she was listening intently. "There's a creek just north of here follow it, it bleeds into the Trout river follow the river upstream and you'll get back on you route.'' He said Vin bowed in thanks before climbing aboard Elita who said her own goodbyes to Vlaw before taking off and circled before her eyes spotted the small creek and they followed it for at least thirty minutes before they could hear rather than see the river ahead.

Elita landed and took a drink finally able to quench her thirst, Vin joined her and filled his canteen and was looking up the river ahead it was a beautiful sight but he sighed for he could not admire it not with the thought of the imprisoned village.

Elita nudged him almost knocking him over into the river he turned to look at her _"You worry about the old man and the village and poor Vlaw.''_ She whined and he hugged her head and scratched her eye ridge "Yes I am but what can we do I am but one person and these rouge riders are many.'' He said and she snorted _"Vlaw says it was only five riders they ride light breeds three Monoes and two Admirals they took him and the village by surprise. They pinned him down while his rider was beaten and the village burned.''_ She rumbled _"The cowards I would have burned them all to ash and as for the riders I'd squash them like ants.''_ The anger in her voice made him smile with pride at her bravery but he knew better.

"I'm quite sure you would my love but unlike you who can breathe fire poor Vlaw cannot and he's quit old and not in fine shape.'' She ducked her head "_Well I guess your right but should we not at least do something.'' _She pleaded and he smiled "I'm sure if we go to High Moon we can get help at once if we hurry.'' She rumbled for joy and he leaped onto her back and they continued upstream.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

All was quiet as they followed the Trout River Elita soared over the crashing currents above the water moving so fast it could sweep you off your feet in seconds and you'd be at the rivers mercy and she hissed irritably when they both heard a scream coming from the forest below.

" What the hell?'' he said looking below to see what was going on Elita circled her eyes looking downwards trying to spot the cause of the commotion. _" It comes from there.''_ She said pointing with one of her talons. "Well let's see what's going on.'' He gave her the order to go lower and she pulled in her wings and they dropped from the sky as she came closer to the ground she pulled up and they hovered over the trees and he looked below and spotted in a small field a girl being dragged by her arm forcefully by a man. Elita hissed _"Why is he being so cruel?''_ and she pulled herself higher up and hovered. Vin shook his head "I don't know love but let's help her.'' Elita roared and dropped down and with a thud she landed into the clearing.

The man and girl both froze as Elita let out a mighty hiss and Vin jumped down his eyes locked onto the girl who he realized was no more than twelve still a child. "What's going on here sir unhand that child.'' He ordered and the man snorted "Get lost kid this does not concern you.'' He said his eyes avoiding Vin but looking at Elita who was hissing still.

The girl screamed again "Let go of me!'' the man gave her a sharp slap to the face "I said shut up you brat.'' And Elita roared with furry the man froze and smiled " You a dragon rider boy or just one of them breeder lads?'' he asked Vin shook his head not answering and his hand went to his sword he needed to get the girl away from the man. " I won't ask again unhand the girl.'' He said firmly.

The man smirked and threw the girl to the ground "I'll deal with you later.'' Before pulling out his sword and flashing it towards Vin. "First I gotta teach the lad a lesson.'' And the man ran at him, Vin quickly leaped out of the way and swung his sword aiming for the man's head, the man blocked it and swung his blade Vin ducked and swung his blade the blades meet with a clang.

Vin swung again and again but the man was fast despite the fact that he was much older than him judging from the graying hair and beard. Vin swung again only to have the man block it and laugh "Is that all you got.'' And he swung at Vin this time the edge of his blade sliced through his tunic barely missing skin.

Vin backed up slowly and the man laughed "Get out of here kid you out of your league.'' Vin smirked "I'm not finished yet old man.'' The man snorted "I'll show you old.'' And the man charged at Vin but he was ready with a quick side step Vin meet his sword at the man hand the sword slicing through the man's thumb. Blood fell from the tip of his blade as the man screamed in agony, Elita roared in warning towards Vin who looked at her oddly but the dragon's eyes were not looking towards him but to the sky, he quickly looked up to see a Monoe baring down on him.

Vin rolled out of the way as the dragon swung its talons at him it roared furiously as its rider tried to stop his bleeding hand. Vin ran to the girl who was lying in the grass frozen stiff in fear as the Monoe circled and dove down on them only to be intercepted by Elita who clawed at the Monoe that managed to avoid her longer talons. As the dragons fought above Vin turned to the man who had his sword in hand and charged at them rage in his eyes. Vin pushed the girl out the way and blocked the man's sword but lost his footing and fell onto his back and the man pinned him down his sword at his neck the man smirked "Now let's see if you bleed like a dragon rider.'' And he dug his sword into Vin's neck.

Vin screamed in agony which was dulled by Elita's roar as she dove to his defense only to be intercepted by the Monoe who was clawing at her but missed, she gave it a sharp swipe in the chest. It screamed in pain but kept on attacking, as its rider sank his sword deeper into Vin's neck. He kicked and screamed but the man held him down and laughed then suddenly he went limp and fell to the ground. Vin was shocked to see the girl with a big rock in her hand.

The man was dead he was quite sure with the amount of blood pouring out of his head, "Thanks.'' He said to the girl who nodded and looked towards the sky the Monoe screamed in agony at his lifeless rider and charged towards them completely forgetting his opponent Elita roared and dropped after him her mouth open she lunged forward and sank her teeth into the dragon's neck her talons slicing into the Monoe's back.

The Monoe screamed in pain and Elita let it drop from the sky it crashed into the earth in a crumbled heap but it was still alive it roared furiously and tried to get to his feet but Elita quickly ended it.

There was a loud Crack! As she landed onto the Monoe's back breaking the dragon's spinal cord killing it instantly she roared in triumph and glided than to his aid. He felt dizzy and coughed up vomit and fell backwards as he tried to stand blood streaming from his neck. The girl was by his side crying and pleading him to get up and take her home, Vin with all the strength he could muster got up and grabbed her hand he needed to get them out of here and back to the village.

Elita lowered herself so he could climb on the girl reluctant to get on dragon back finally calmed down when Elita told her to be quiet and to get on or she'd leave her here. The girl climbed in front of Vin who tied his belt to her waist and fastened it to his harness.

Elita took off and with her wings beating as fast as she could back to the village. She landed in the heart of the village the people screaming in panic, she roared furiously stopping almost all of them in their tracks. She whined piteously and lowered herself exposing both Vin and the little girl who jumped down and was swooped up by an elderly woman who kissed her furiously. Vin was losing focus his vision failing the last thing he saw was the ground as he rolled out of the saddle and the last thing he heard was the panicked Elita screaming.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Vin woke up with someone wiping a wet cloth against his face; he opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was on a bed in a small cottage with an elderly woman by his side. She smiled at him her face reminded him of his own grandmother.

"Oh you're awake.'' She said her gray hair in her face, she quickly pulled it back and returned to cleaning his face with a wet cloth " Yes I am thank you.'' He said trying to get up but she quickly pushed him back down "No you don't lad you've got a bad cut in your neck.'' She then pointed a wrinkled finger to his neck, a white bandage had been wrapped around his neck he felt it and sighed remembering the fight and then gasped "Elita! Where is she?'' he asked feeling stupid as to forget about her.

The women smiled again "She's fine the poor dear was beside herself. Only when we told her that you'd be ok did she allow us to feed her a small goat.'' She laughed to herself sharing a private joke "She acts like a bitch protecting her puppies and always fussing over them.'' she then sighed and handed him a cup of water which he thankfully took his mouth was as dry as a desert as he chugged the water the women got up and headed to a warm cauldron over the fire. "My name is Linanda and I do believe you know my granddaughter Marilyn.'' She pointed to the little girl who was quietly sitting in a corner hugging a small stuffed doll.

"Hello Marilyn.'' He said trying to get up and walk towards the table Linanda immediately rushed to him grabbing his arm "You stubborn child at least let me help you.'' She murmured and helped him to the table, it turned out the short steps to the table were to exhausting and he quickly tired.

"I warned you.'' Linanda chuckled and passed him a warm bowl of broth with bread and cheese. "Eat up you'll need you strength I'm afraid if you want to be out of here before night fall.'' She said sitting down and watching him eat. "Why are you so worried about nightfall?'' He asked sipping his soup, she looked at him gravely and sighed "That's when the riders show up and drink up our wine and attack young girls.'' She then pulled Marilyn closer to her.

"My Marilyn was out picking berries for me I told her to keep away from the woods but stay on the edge. I didn't know that the riders were lurking about. The man snatched her before we could react.'' And she cried and grabbed his hand "Thank you so much for saving her.'' She said and he felt a tear fall on his hand and he smiled "But on the contrary she saved me.'' and he told her of how Marilyn smashed the rock against the rider's head.

Linanda laughed "Oh, you are indeed a brave dear my love. But now I'm afraid your life is in danger.'' And she quickly got up and grabbed a cloth and started cutting a loaf of bread and put some slices of cheese and an apple into the cloth before wrapping it up tight. "Here take this and go quickly they will kill you if they find out you killed their comrade.'' And she shoved it in his hands and headed for the door opening it slowly to peek out.

"It's all clear the village men are hiding their daughters and the best of our stores.'' She said and led him outside and into the back of her home which was the furthest from the village. Elita was lying low behind the house trying to hide herself.

She almost knocked him over when he appeared behind the house _"Oh my love you're alright.''_ She said and rubbed her nose against him and hummed in pleasure her eyes flashing a happy blue. " Oh I'm so sorry my love.'' was all he could say and he hugged her head and kissed her nose and both of them stayed like that for a few minutes before Linanda coughed to get their attention.

"You two must go it'll be getting dark soon.'' She said looking up at the fading light in the sky. Vin shook his head "Were not leaving.'' He said and Elita nodded her head in approval at what he decided. Vin would kick himself for the rest of his life if he turned and fled instead of standing to fight and defend this village as a dragon rider should.

"It is my duty as a rider a true rider to defend my people in times of need.'' And he stood tall "I will not run.'' And he grabbed the head of his blade and pulled it out "I will fight to the end as will Elita to save this village.'' And Elita roared backing up his statement, Linanda smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed it "Oh, bless you and your dragon jewel bless you.''

Vin knew he would need help if he was going to best the riders who he found out from Linanda were men no longer in their prime and that their beasts were what scarred the villagers not the men. Vin had asked her to call all the village men to gather if they wanted to save their village he would need their help as well as Alberd and Vlaw.

Elita circled and roared a greeting to the sleeping Grey-Wing who bellowed back in surprise, Elita landed quickly and lowered herself for him to climb down. Alberd was at the doorway his face blank as he tried to see what had caused his dragon's shocking behavior.

Then he spotted him and roared "What are you still doing her boy didn't I tell you to leave!'' He shouted but Vin shook his head and told Alberd of his plan. The man shook his head and snorted " No, No lad those riders will skin you even if your beast is a ton weight their dragons are faster and have had more battle experience.'' Elita snorted and a puff of smoke came from her nostrils startling the man backwards.

Vin held in a laughed and helped the man up as Vlaw looked at Elita impressively. "As you can see we have a few tricks up our sleeve.'' He said and Alberd huffed "I'll do what I can lad.'' He said and Vin laughed "Good then here's my plan.''

The village men were quick to assist Vin in his plan it didn't hurt to have a ton weight dragon hovering by your side to intimidate anyone from speaking against him. And they all quickly set to work the plan was to get the riders away from their beast that was the big problem, Elita and Vlaw would be hiding in the forest and would spring out when the riders were well away from their beasts . Elita could easily keep the dragons aloft long enough for the riders to be over taken by the village.

Elita and Vlaw kept look out from above while they got ready, the sun was fading fast soon it'll be to dark poor Vlaw didn't have good sight in the night like Elita who's eyes were already starting to change from their light blue to their nocturnal moonlight white.

Vin and Alberd were helping the men leading the women and children to the safety of the station with some men to guard them. He wasn't too sure how well Elita's aim would be if she breathed fire and he didn't want them harmed. The rest of the men were preparing the trap to get the men away from the beast. Alberd had told him that there were five riders but now there'd be just the four. " And with one down they'll not notice since they don't meet up with each other until they returned to the village which means they probably have no idea that one of their own is gone.'' Alberd said cleaning his blade and placing it back in his sheath, Vin smirked "Not very smart I'd say.'' And he looked up to see Elita and Vlaw dropping down as the sun finally disappeared.

"_All lies well so far. We didn't see anyone coming.''_ She reported and looked up to make sure, "Good my love now go and hide with Vlaw and don't come out until its time.'' He said and she nodded and the two dragons flew into the trees nearby and waited patiently.

Vin and Alberd took their spot at the bar looking out the door they waited and listened for any sign of the coming threat. All was still except the occasional sound of a sheep or a horse in there paddock, Alberd sat down and took out a glass of wine and poured two cups handing him one. "This'll calm the nerves.'' He said and gulped down his, Vin sipped his slowly not taking his eyes off of the sky. "It's not my nerves I'm worried about.''

It seemed like hours passed and still no sign of the riders, Vin had gone to check on Elita and Vlaw who were still waiting patiently in the pines. Vlaw was napping and Elita was looking up intently she was careful to keep her glowing eyes covered in the trees so not to show their location. _"They are taking a lot of time aren't they.''_ She mumbled and lowered her head and huffed a cloud of smoke leaking from her nostrils, he patted her head "No worries my love they'll show or else will go to them.'' And suddenly she stood up her eyes darting to the sky. _"I hear dragon wings coming in fast.''_

Vin ran as fast as he could to the village Alberd was waiting for him just outside the bar, he put a finger to his mouth and point upward. He crouched down and walked to Alberd his eyes darting up to see the shadows of four dragons hovering overhead. "There waiting for the missing one.'' He whispered and took a sip from a wine bottle in his hand. "Is this really the time for drinking?'' Vin scolded and ducked into the bar from the back door Alberd fallowing. "Lad you got a lot to learn about drinking.'' He joked taking another swig.

Vin looked up the dragons were still circling, he whistled and the first part of his plan was put into action. Three men ran from a barn nearby each dragging a barrel behind them each barrel leaking out oil all over the ground, the men quickly took off into the nearby homes. Vin then looked up and saw the dragons diving down all four of them light weight breeds the dragons lowered themselves and their riders dismounted.

They wore black cloaks with the hoods down showing off their graying hair, Vin could see their ageing faces. "Each of them could be my great grandfather.'' He said to himself. He watched the riders slowly gain distance away from their beasts, he watched and counted every step they took until they were stepping over the spilled oil.

Vin quickly jumped out his sword in hand the men were a little taken back from his stance but quickly laughed and pulled out their own swords. Their dragons were watching intently at their riders any second they could be called into battle before the trap was sprung. "Lad what are you doing?'' one of the men said, he chuckled "You could poke your eye out.'' Another said and they all laughed.

Keeping his cool Vin just smirked " Well I thought scum like you should learn some matters after all it seems you lack some.'' And the men laughed harder "O, the boy thinks we have no matters.'' And he pointed his sword towards him "Lad we out number you and let's face it your just a kid and were dragon riders.'' And Vin laughed aloud "More like dragon has-beens.'' And that left his mark out of nowhere the men charged and Vin let out a whistle. And soon the road was on fire the oil catching the torches that were thrown down by the villagers hidden in the roof. The fire formed a ring round the men who seemed a little startled but not at all afraid.

They instead smirked "Nice light show. But have you forgotten our beast.'' And just then the four dragons took flight and then the trap was sprung. With a vicious roar Vlaw broke from the tree cover and smashed into the flying dragons startling them into fright two of them flew higher up while the others dropped down dangerously close to the fires below, they quickly pulled up but where quickly welcomed by Elita who roared fiercely and the dragons took flight.

The men bemused looked at Vin who winked "I'm a rider to.'' And he drew his sword and the man charged him Vin meet the first man's sword the metal clang as they meet echoed in his ear. Alberd charged with two villagers by his side and they joined the battle the biggest of the riders the leader Vin thought was fighting him.

Just above them the dragons were fighting viciously, Elita had attacked one of the Monoes her teeth drawing blood as she tore into its neck she quickly had to lose her grip for one of the Admirals slammed into her and Elita pushed him away before grabbing it by its tail and swung it back down towards the ground she let out a river of flame engulfing the beast who screamed in agony as it crashed into a windmill its body was pitch black as it screamed in agony its rider dropped his sword and ran to his beast ignoring the fight completely.

"That's one down.'' Vin said to himself as he tried to focus on the fight he and the man smashed their swords into each other Vin blocked every move but he had to admit the man was good with the sword and was quickly wearing him down. Vin kicked the man in the shin and then stabbed his blade into the man's arm. The man screamed in pain but kept on attacking he was answered by his dragon a Monoe who managed to avoid Elita's claws and grabbed her rider in her swift talons in midflight.

Elita roared in fury at the loss of her prey and quickly flew after the Monoe; meanwhile Vlaw was fighting two dragons at once. He had a Monoe in his jaws by the throat but an Admiral was darting in and out sinking his claws into his back. Elita quickly came to his defense she roared and the Admiral who dropped out and Vlaw folded his wings and both he and the Monoe who was struggling to get free crashed into the village aloud Snap! was heard as the Monoe screamed in agony its left wing had snapped and the bone was sticking out Vlaw apparently in shock from the landing stood still and shook his head trying to get his balance. Just then there was a loud scream as the Admiral appeared aiming for Vlaw then there was a horrible shriek as it sank its fangs into Vlaw's open neck.

"Vlaw!'' Alberd screamed and bolted for his dragon ignoring the rider he was fighting, only to have the rider stab him in the shoulder. He screamed in agony as the man kicked him in the back an prepared to strike him down. Vin quickly without thinking grabbed hold of his belt knife and flung it into the back of the rider who screamed before falling over dead. Vin ran to Alberd who was holding his shoulder he looked at Vin with sorrow in his eye "Help my Vlaw.'' He whined still looking at his dragon who was desperately trying to dislodge the Admiral.

Vin turned to Vlaw the old Grey-wing finally managed to pull the Admiral off his neck and was now in the air followed by the Admiral. At the same time Vin was looking for Elita who with her eyes flashing red was spewing fire from her mouth at the Monoe and her rider.

She needed him the villagers had managed to get the remaining two riders under irons, while others were turning to the Monoe who was screaming still in pain. Vin whistled and quickly ordered men to muzzle the beast and see to its wing, "The poor creature is a victim in this.'' He shouted and then helped Alberd to his feet and away from the fray, there was a scream as Elita had turned to help Vlaw with the Admiral who screamed as Vlaw sank his talons into its back and in a desperate attempt to get free it folded its wings and dropped but Vlaw in the last second let go and the Admiral crashed into a nearby barn splinters flying everywhere as it thrashed about trying to get its bearings.

Vlaw roared in triumphed and quickly pinned the beast down; Grey-wings were the biggest of the light weight breeds so the old male easily pinned it down. Vin then looked up at Elita who was still in battle with the Monoe and her rider. Leaving Alberd he called for her, she flew down to collect him, there was no time to harness himself for the Monoe with her rider were retreating.

Eita hissed _"The great cowards.''_ And she put on a burst of speed, he had to grab onto one of her ridges to keep from flying off. Elita quickly over took them and swung her might talons into the back of the Monoe who screamed in fury but kept on flying at her rider's urgency. Elita roared _"You will not escape me.''_ and she froze in midair and Vin felt her lungs fill up with air at what she was about to do.

The Monoe screamed in panic and tried to dive away but it was too late with a mighty roar, Elita shot out a massive fireball which engulfed the rider and dragon in seconds both men and beast screamed in agony as they plummeted into the forest below.

Elita circled the spot her eyes flashing red in excitement _"We are victorious.''_ Vin patted her side "Well done my jewel well done.''


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The morning after the battle was full of cheer and celebration, a huge morning feast was held. Vin was constantly being praised for his bravery and young women were kissing all over him. Elita was also receiving much praise on her battling skills from Vlaw, the dragons were feasting on a fresh cooked cows stuffed with grains and tubers. They were eating at a large table outside of the village so the dragons could eat with them as well, surprisingly the villagers were not at all afraid of them eating so close and all the children were quiet pleased to be so near the dragons.

Vin looked around the table he was sitting between Alberd and the village leader Ira; he was a short chubby man with a short greybeard. He had a strong set face that screamed leader and he had a heartily chuckle. "Once again I'd like to thank you for saving my village, we would never be free of those riders without you and your dragon beauty there's help.'' He said again after pouring Vin another cup of wine.

"Your too kind sir. We were only doing our duty as rider and dragon.'' He said bowing his head and taking a sip the wine was fruity and had a nice ting to it just the way he liked it. "Of course, of course, but still our village is grateful for your service. And as such I welcome you and your dragon as honored guest whenever you come to visit us.'' he said and took Vin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you sir.'' Vin was overwhelmed he and Elita had accomplished what few young captains could do on their first mission.

Elita seemed quite pleased with herself after finishing her meal she allowed the youngest children to climb onto her back and slid down her tail, Vlaw doing the same . Vin sighed and stood up from his chair and spoke allowed for everyone to hear. "Thank you all for you hospitality me and Elita are both grateful to you. But we must go we have a mission to finish and we've already lost much time here which we must make up as quickly as possible.'' Elita stood up letting a few children slid safely down her shoulder where they were perched. Alberd also stood up "Well then me and Vlaw should be off as well. We'll take the scum with us so they can be jailed an taken away.'' He nodded towards Ira and Vin before heading off towards his cabin with Vlaw following him close behind.

Vin bowed as well to Ira "If you excuse me sir I must prepare for departure.'' And he took his leave.

Vin didn't say much as he packed up his saddle bag, Elita was laying her head on her paws, looking at him with her blue eyes. "We shall have to travel lightly.'' He said aloud she merely snorted _"I will fly fast so pack as much as you need.''_ Vin smiled and patted her side "Are you still hungry?'' he didn't want her going hungry over his behalf or for the sake of a mission. She rumbled and nudged him playfully _" I'm well, I won't have to feed for at least three days and I'm sure I can make it to High Moon ranch before then.''_ She said looking up at the blue sky the white clouds moving in the breeze.

Vin smiled "Well that's all we'll need.'' He said tying last of the supplies to the saddle, settling the saddle onto Elita's back he patted her side as he finished strapping it in. He slid down her shoulder for her to shake it checking for any loose straps or anything that wasn't firmly secure. _"All lies well.''_ And she turned to watch Vlaw and Alberd get ready to leave, the Grey-Wing was feeding on a sheep even after he just ate.

After the battle that night Vin and Alberd had the rouge rider's dragons lead them to their hideout under the penalty of death of their captains. The dragons didn't argue with that threat over their heads, one of the dragons the Admiral lead them to a small cave in the forest where they found barrels of fresh fruits, vegetables and other crops each stamped with the lords seal. Also kept in a pen in the woods was a flock of sheep and goats Vlaw's feeding stock. He hissed in irritation towards the Admiral that shrank away behind Elita who huffed. _"It serves you right that he's angry stealing like you were.'' _

All the stolen goods were brought back and this saved the village from starvation and gave the village much needed supplies. And with the new supplies in the stores the village had enough time to leave the fields and help return the station back to its formal glory with a freshly patched roof and the whole cabin dusted and cleaned out.

Alberd was checking on the prisoners both the men were under heavy guard and cuffed in irons were their dragons could see. One of the dragons the Admiral was huddled low to the ground his captain the one Vin threw the knife at was dead, the dragon was stricken with grief there was no greater pain for a dragon then the loss of its rider. Elita felt some sympathy for the beast and was cradling him close as they watch them load the men up onto a prison wagon the Monoe with the broken wing was loaded onto a larger wagon its wing to injured for it to fly successfully. The other Admiral that was burned by Elita's fire was covered in a special ointment the women cooked up for him and had rubbed it all over the burns over its back and the edge of its wings. It could still fly and would need all its strength to fly back to Logan Shire were they could be dealt with.

Alberd patted him on the back and smiled "Well that's about it I'll travel with them to make sure there isn't any trouble.'' He said before taking a swig from his canteen. "Are you sure Vlaw can make such a flight?'' Vin asked worried that Alberd might push the elder dragon too far. _"I'm sure I can make a flight to my own hatching place.'' _Vlaw said stretching out his wings and yawning showing off his worn but still deadly teeth. Elita rumbled humorously and settled down on her rear looking like a well satisfied cat with her tail curled around her forepaws.

Alberd took another swig from his canteen and placed a hand on Vin's shoulder squeezing tight, " Thank you lad, for bringing by the fighting spirit of an old man and his dog of a dragon.'' He said and Vin smiled and returned the jester. "No problem at all my friend. Good flying.''

Alberd nodded his head and settled himself onto Vlaw's back strapping himself in giving a quick salute he gave the signal for Vlaw to take off. Vlaw gave a mighty roar and pushed off into the air circling over head, the other dragons soon followed and the prison wagon pulled off heading towards Logan Shire.

Vin and Elita watched them go and then turned to look at each other, "It's time we left my love.'' he said and nodded and opened a claw for him to climb on to. He had just climbed on when, "Vin! Vin wait.'' A voice cried out.

Stopping to look he saw Linanda and Marilyn running in a fast pace their skirts kicking up dust and stopped to catch their breath. "What is it?'' Vin asked Elita looking just as concerned.

"We wanted to see you off and to give you this.'' Linanda said offering him a small package. "It's some extra food. I noticed that you didn't pack much.'' She said smiling at him happily. Vin smiled at the gift and packed it safely in one of his supply bags on the saddle. "Thank you very much mam.'' And without warning he pulled her into a hug which she gladly excepted and patted his back. "Fair well my dear do be careful and come see us soon.''

"I will. I promise.'' He said and smiled at little Marilyn and patted her head "I hope to see you again soon too. Maybe when I get back I'll take you for a ride.'' He said and she smiled showing her teeth happily. " You mean it honest?'' she asked looking at him then at Elita who nodded her head and grinned showing some of her teeth in a dragon smile.

"Well we must be off.'' And bid them goodbye and leaped back into Elita's open claw and she lifted him onto the saddle quickly strapping himself in, he gave them a quick salute and waved and gave Elita the command to take off. Elita roared and pushed off circling the whole village with the people below applauding and cheering them as they flew. _"We have made a great strides have we not?''_ Elita asked pushing away from the village and back onto their travel route.

"Yes we have my love we have. But there's no time to lose we must hurry on with the mission.'' He slapped the guide reins and she picked up speed and the two of them disappeared into the cloud cover.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Elita had flown fast and hard to reach High Moon ranch, it was a medium sized ranch not as large as his father's since most of the land was nothing but open fields and a few large scattered trees. Vin could see dragons scattered all around the area sunning themselves happily.

Elita let out a happy rumble, she was so happy to see other dragons and she circled around for another look. _"There are more dragons at Logan but they seem friendly enough.''_ She said and hovered over the ranch. "Yes my love it is rather small but come now please land.'' He pleaded with her and pointed towards the three large barns.

Elita roared out a greeting from above as she flew to land in the dusty ground, he slid down her shoulder and gave her a gentle pat. "Nice landing.'' he said just as a heavy built man came out of one of the barns to meet them.

He looked at Elita then to Vin with curious brown eyes, "Nice dragon boy.'' He said and then looked at Elita who looked at him just as curiously. "Thank you sir.'' He said bowing his head with Elita doing the same. "Where are you two from?'' he asked still looking up at Elita, "Where from Logan Shire dragon hold sir.'' Vin said looking at the man curiously. "Can't believe that small egg produced such a large dragon.'' He smirked.

"Oh but I'm forgetting my manors. My name is Mokon I'm the owner of this fine ranch. And you are?'' he asked and Vin gave a quick salute and bow "Captain Vin of Black Widow Elita.'' He said and Elita gave a low bow _"At your service sir.''_ She said and rumbled _"I'm thirsty and that water in that trough is very enticing.''_ She grumbled and lowered her head for Vin to scratch her chin.

"Oh but of course please help yourself. Forgive me I'm forgetting my manors. Your dragon is welcome to anything she likes here after all this is her birthplace.'' Mokon said and took Vin by the shoulder "Come inside lad my wife has lunch ready and I'm sure your quit tired.'' Vin nodded "Well yes sir but first I should see to Elita and then I have a request from Leader Akins.'' He pulled out the message from leader Akins and handed it to Mokon who took it in his large hands.

"I see while you tend your beast I'll be inside.'' He said and headed towards the large house and went inside.

Elita was not kidding about her thirst she had drunk the trough nearly dry and Vin had to ask that she slow down less she make herself sick. _"I feel much better now.''_ She said with a huff and looked around a few of the dragons were peering at her curiously they probably don't see many new dragons around here.

"Are you hungry my love?'' he asked patting her soft nose and she purred happily. _" No I'm fine, the sun is nice and warm here I will stay here and rest.''_ And she curled herself up and lowered her head down on her forepaws he kissed her nose. "I'll be back soon.'' He promised and went inside the house.

It was a rather large inside then it looked outside, it smelled of apples and cinnamon and it had a nice homely appearance. He walked into what seemed to be the living room, Mokon was there setting in a chair covered in animal pelts. He looked up from reading the message from Leader Akins, his face was grave and his eyes low with worry. "So war is at our door step.'' He stated more then asked and he shook his head. "What a damn time for war with the dragons barely breeding as it is and with the lords being fussy babes.'' He sighed and rubbed his head, Vin didn't know what to say things seemed to be bad all over and even his own home was being threatened but not only from war but also the lords and even the land itself.

"I'm sorry to deliver such news but it is as it stands, the people must be warned and be ready for battle.'' Vin said just as a women stepped into the living room carrying a bottle of wine and a tray of little honey biscuits. She had a nice face with long brown hair and a nice round tummy a sign of her pregnancy, but even that didn't damper her beauty she looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Mersey me if this child of ours isn't born soon…'' she said as she put down the tray and started pouring the wine into two glasses. Mokon smiled "Vin this is my wife Samantha.'' he patted his wife stomach and took a glass, Vin bowed his head at her and smiled. " Nice to meet you mam.'' And she smiled and offered him a glass which he took from her gratefully and took a sip.

The wine was nicely chilled which was very rare few houses had freeze cellars which came in handy during hard times when every piece of food saved could save your life. It brought life back into him, he took a biscuit and nibbled on it a little while Mokon and his wife talked over his message, their closeness reminded him of his and Oliver's relationship and he started to miss his lover.

Quickly pulling himself together he finished his glass and placed it on the table, "Thank you for the hospitality but I must be off so please if you would give me the pedigree papers and the eggs sir I'll take my leave.''

Mokon smiled "Well lad your certainly one that doesn't like to dilly dally.'' He laughed and stood up and nodded for Vin to follow him outside. They walked and were greeted by the heat of the sun, Vin noticed Elita was up and talking to another dragon a Tuskore a female he could tell from her smaller horns but her body was a little bigger than a males. Her red hide was shining brightly in the sun, Elita was giving the she dragon her complete attention her tail was tapping the ground in a happy tone, rather like a puppy happy to see its master.

He walked over to her and she quickly perked up as the Tuskore turned around to look at him, Elita quickly walked over to him and rubbed her nose against his cheek letting out a happy purr_. "Oh, Vin there's someone you must meet.'' _She said turning to the other dragon that remained quiet.

"_Vin this is my mother Lavmon. Lavmon this is my captain Vin.''_ She said with pride and nudged him closer to her mother who looked at him inquisitively. He gave a polite bow "Pleased to meet you.'' He said nervously as the ton weight dragon head hovered over him looking at him with amber eyes, she stuck out her tongue to give him a sniff.

Then she huffed _" You will do nicely, it is not often I get to see whom my eggs bound with you seem like a nice man and with what Elita has said I approve highly of this match.'' _She said. Vin bowed at her praise as did Elita who then tilted her head, _"Where is my sire?'' _she asked looking around at the surrounding dragons most of which were middle weights and light weights. Lavmon lowered her head and sighed "He_ is no more he died from a sickness.''_ She said sadly and then shook her head _"But he gave me three fine eggs before his passing and they are hardening as we speak.''_ She hummed with pride and then bid them goodbye and took flight.

With Elita watching her in a loving way that made Vin a little jealous, but he quickly pushed it away, it was only natural that Elita would be interested in her heritage and her sire and dam.

"_Is she not splendid even if she is a Tuskore she's splendid.''_ Elita said happily her tail taping the ground. "Yes she is my love but not as splendid as you.'' He patted her side and she hummed at his touch. Then sighed _"But if my sire is dead then that means one left of my breed.''_ She said sadly. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, it was true the Black Widows were a very rare breed only a few breeding pairs were left the others had been wiped out by some eye disease years ago. "I'm sorry my love but your still here and you carry your breed's heritage.'' This seemed to cheer her up a little but not a lot.

Just then Mokon came out of the barn holding a package of pedigrees, he handed them to Vin who held them under his arm. "These are the papers Akins's wanted and this is Elita's pedigree I wanted to show you it personally.'' He said and unfolded the scroll which in bold letters stated egg number 234 by Lavmon/ Tuskore and Claroar Black Widow.

Elita looked at the pedigree happily and snorted a cloud of smoke which made Mokon jump back, " She can breathe fire?'' he asked as Vin refolded the pedigree and stuffed it into the package with the others. " Yes she is and quite good at it as well.'' He said with pride as Elita released another cloud of smoke from her nostrils. _"Of course I can my mother says she can and so she says I could.''_ And she let out a torrent of flame above aimed at the sky.

Mokon looked at the display with impressive look and also one of regret, "I can't believe it my greatest work slipped out of my fingers all because of my judgmental mind.'' He said and laughed. "Well you'll bet ill think much more carefully about any eggs worth from now on.'' And he smiled and patted Vin on the back Elita hummed with pride.

Mokon told Vin that the two eggs that had been purchased were both ready for him but he suggested that they come back for them when he made the return flight back home. Elita's mother had returned to see them off she rubbed against her daughter and rumbled to Vin to take good care of her which he promised to do so happily.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Their flight to Minus ranch was quick and fast they'd followed the Cricket River that bleed threw Minus lands and Vin felt udder joy for returning home. Elita was also in good spirits and took her time now that they were almost there. _"Your home is quiet wonderful and so very large.''_ She said looking below at the vast forest below. "Thank you my dear it feels great to be home.'' She rumbled happily.

They glided on as the sun began to set, finally the barns appeared and Vin smiled it all looked the same as he left it. "Elita let them know were here.'' Elita roared a greeting as they came closer to the ranch. Her call was answered by a roar that he was all too familiar to; it was Risk the ton weight beast was curled up around his favorite spot. His roaring had caught the whole ranches attention. Students were running out of the mess barn and some from the barns.

Elita had just landed when his parents came outside his mother was out running to meet him the second he slid down Elita's shoulder. "My boy, my boy your back.'' She said with tears in her eyes and started kissing all over him. Shawn just smile and nodded his head "Calm down dear let the boy breath.'' He said and pulled his mate away to pat his son on the back. "Well done my lad you've done us proud.'' His uncle Dave was looking at Elita with wide eyes like the rest of the students. Elita's eyes were changing color from blue to glowing moon color as the sun fell further down the sky. "Everyone this is Elita my dragon.'' He said patting her side as she bowed her head to look at his mother and father and uncle. _"Nice to meet you all.''_ She rumbled and then nudged him playfully and he gave her chin a scratch.

"Why she's beautiful dear just beautiful.'' She said and smiled, " Well come on let's not dilly dally all of you back into the mess hall and the rest of you back to the barn the dragons need to be settled down for the night.'' The students quickly followed her orders and disappeared, Vin didn't see Elani or Abby anywhere with them or Kevin for that matter. Although he wondered why he carried about the old bully that tormented him for so long.

Once everyone was gone Risk made his appearance and rumbled happily, _"Hello little brother I'm happy your back.'' _He said and nudged Vin playfully, Elita gave a warning growl and Risk snorted. _"I have no interest in taking him from you although if I wanted to I'd just take him.''_ And Elita huffed and pulled Vin back to her and growled. _"I'd like to see you try.''_ And a stream of smoke came out of her nostrils startling the Cobra backwards and he fluttered his wings out.

"My God she can breathe fire.'' Shawn shouted looking as Elita let out a few sparks of flame towards Risk who retreated a little more and hissed. "Now that's enough of that.'' Shawn ordered and Risk stopped hissing but glared at Elita who huffed as Vin patted her talon. "Easy he's only kidding my love.'' he said but she didn't seem to relax at all.

"Risk don't harass the young dragon if you can't behave go back to your stall.'' Shawn ordered his beast. Risk snorted and looked at Elita once more before heading inside the barn.

Elita calmed down after he was gone and snorted "Easy girl be nice.'' He said and she rumbled. "Now let's calm down dinner will get cold at this rate and I'm sure your Elita is tired and would like to rest.'' Marla said and headed back into the house a big smile on her face.

Elita yawned she was indeed tired and wanted a nice long rest, "You can put her in one of the stalls inside we've got plenty of empty ones.'' Shawn said with a sad tone in his voice. Vin then remembered his father's letters saying that some strange sickness had spread to the dragons here and many had died mostly just the old ones and a few middle age ones. The disease had disappeared just as soon as it appeared; Vin had warned the surgeons about the disease at Logan Shire. The surgeons had looked into the disease and were working on a serum for it.

Elita seemed happy to get some rest, he led her into the barn the other dragons sniffed at her and rumbled sleepily greetings which she replied sleepily. He stopped in front of a large stall and opened the door, Elita slid inside and sniffed around. _"Well it's not a pavilion but it'll do.''_ She said and settled down into the hay and drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams my dear.'' Vin said kissing her muzzle.

He left the door open for her since there was no reason to lock it he also opened the back door so she could go that way as well. As he walked down the hall he picked in every now and again to see the dragon snoring inside he smiled as memories of his stay here flashed through his mind. When he was outside he spotted some of the kids stare at him, he smiled in their direction and they quickly fled back inside the student house.

It felt good to be back home sitting at the table with his family, his mother had cooked a dragon meat roast baked in its on juices and sprinkled with herbs. She also cooked greens, a fruit pudding and some baked potatoes.

Vin ate greedily he hadn't had his mother's home cooking in a months a year in fact, and he smiled at every bite. His father smiled and was asking him constant questions about his training and how he was doing and if any female riders caught his eye. On that subject Vin blushed which made his father smile, he didn't have the heart to tell him the truth just yet not with so many important things to worry about.

Once dinner was finished Vin handed his father the message from Akins, his father frowned and showed his wife and his brother who looked equally grieved. "Vin does this mean you'll be sent out to battle?'' Marla asked looking at him in deep distress, he nodded his head. "I'll be assigned to a wing the day of my return.'' His mother cried and pulled him into a hug, he hadn't noticed that he was indeed much taller than her know and his own father and uncle.

Shawn sighed "Ok Marla easy up the boy will be fine he's smart and his dragon won't let anything happen to him.'' He said and Marla turned on him, "Doesn't mean I can't worry about him or his sister for that matter.'' And with that she turned to his little brothers, "You to need to wash up and get ready for bed its way past your bed time.'' The boys looked ready to protest but the look Vin gave them warned them of doing so less they more upset her. They quickly went up the stairs to do as Marla commanded, Marla sighed and went into the kitchen to fuss over some pots and pans it was what she did when she was upset.

Shawn snorted " Anyways son I'm sure your tired and have a long trip back so your room is still open to you no one has touched, although your mother has cleaned it so much that I fear the wood might come off.'' He laughed and Vin chuckled, "Thank you Shawn, I'm indeed tired and we do have to leave early if we want to make it back to the hold on time.'' He bowed and went upstairs he stopped half way up the steps and turned to look at his father.

" What happened to Abbey and Elani?'' he asked he hadn't seen his friends at all since he arrived at that worried him he had gotten to letters from them since he left. Shawn scratched at his chin before snapping his fingers, "Oh, yes those two well its quiet simple really, it all happened so fast. Well your friend Elani or should I say Lady Elani now since she's married to the son of minor Lord Geoffrey , Walter I think the lads name is good boy and an excellent leader.'' He said sipping his cup of wine, Vin leaned against the wall, he didn't know of the marriage or why she didn't write to him either. He sighed " I didn't know I haven't heard word from them since I left.'' he mumbled, Shawn shook his head, " I'm sorry lad but they haven't forgotten you but things happen so fast that we tend to forget things and people to. But as for Elani's marriage yes it was about three months ago now and I hear their expected a child as well.'' He smiled and finished his cup. "She's as happy as she can be at Cove Minor Hold, it's one of the nicest minor holds so she should do nicely.'' He smiled.

Vin agreed Elani could handle it; Holds were divided into two different categories major and minor. Major holds were larger and held larger lands, and minor holds held smaller land. Then there were the solitary villages that worked independently and traded with the lords for anything they couldn't supply themselves.

Vin new Cove Minor Hold was a small castle built in a small cove near the BashHammer Ocean, it was known for its lovely fish and clams beds as well, though he didn't like clam at all.

" And as for Abby she was taken by a rider not to long after Elani left, she fell in love you could say.'' His father snorted then let out a chuckle. "But that girl probably is caring the bastard's child and so he took her away with him. Her father wasn't at all pleased but what could we do we can't prevent an eighteen year old girl from leaving here it was her choice.'' He sighed and stood up to stretch "As far as I know she's safe at Gulf Coast.'' And he yawned and scratched his chin "I'm tired and you need to sleep son.''

"Right goodnight then.'' He said and headed to his room with a lot to think about. His room was just as he left it, but it was cleaner evidence that his Marla was here. "Well I'm bushed.'' He sunk down into the bed kicking off his boots and kicked off his pants and tunic and settled himself under the warm blankets. Both his friends were gone one married off the other with child in another dragon hold; it was too much to bear. He cried at his lose and at some point he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Vin woke up early the next morning he slept great despite the news he received, he sighed and stretched himself out and slipped out from under the blankets he slipped into his boots and put back on his tunic. He instantly smelled his mother's cooking down stairs; he headed downstairs after cleaning his face in the washbasin.

Marla was in the kitchen cooking away as she always did every morning, "Good morning.'' He called and she smiled at him "Morning son have a seat there's some bread and cheese on the table if you want and digon to.'' She said smiling as she pushed a pie into the oven, and wiped her hands clean of the flour on them.

"Thanks but I need to check on Elita first, I'm sure she's waiting for me and we need to leave soon.'' he smiled and headed for the door. His mother smiled "Alright but come back as soon as you're done you need to eat son.'' She said in her motherly tone like she always did.

Elita was outside feeding on a meat dragon greedily, he smiled at his beauty even when she swallowed the meat dragons head whole and licked her bloody chops. "Mornin love.'' he called as he walked over to the field she was feeding in, _"Morning mine.''_ And she walked over to him and lowered her head for him to scratch her chin, which he did so happily. _"I was waiting for you outside the barn the other students smiled at me and some even came to touch me which I didn't mind at all. Then your father came out with your uncle and they said I could feed as I pleased.'' _And she belched making Vin gag her breath reeked.

"I can tell you silly thing.'' He chuckled and patted her muzzle, "Come on let's see if we can get you cleaned up you haven't been oiled in days and your scales are starting to flake.'' He smiled and led her away.

He'd just finished cleaning Elita's bloody muzzle and was oiling her scales; Elita hummed in pleasure her eyes dropping. _"That feels nice.''_ She hummed, "I'm sorry love this trip has been hard on you.'' He said laying his cheek against her warm belly. _"It's been hard on both of us. But I'm fine.''_ She purred and he scratched her eye ridge. "She looks good.'' Shawn said looking up at Elita in her full glory, "Yes very nice indeed fine beauty if I say so myself.'' He chuckled and Vin blushed.

Elita chuckled sensing her riders discomfort and rose up, _"We should be leaving soon we must go pick up the eggs from High Moon.'' _She reminded him and he chuckled. "Yes of course your right.'' He patted her side.

He left Elita so he could eat a quick breakfast he finished just as soon as he sat down he was in a hurry after all. "Please take this you can eat it on the way back.'' His mother said handing him a small bundle of bread and cheese wrapped in a napkin. He took it happily and pulled her into a hug "I'll miss you mom and I'll see you soon.'' He promised he would visit every chance he could; his father walked him to Elita who was in full gear ready to take off.

"I'll come back to see you guys.'' He said and gave the formal salute, "Right I'll see you soon son.'' His father patted him on the back. Vin smiled and leaped onto Elita's open claw and she lifted him into the saddle, he quickly got his harness strapped on and gave Elita the command to take off.

She roared and pushed up and head away back towards the Logan Shire.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Elita flew them all the way back to High Moon ranch so they could pick up the eggs , chainmail was added to her harness so she could transport the eggs safely , they didn't have time to stay long and they pushed on following the Trout River only stopping to drink and relieve themselves. They'd stopped again to rest and take a quick drink, Elita was gulping down mouthfuls of water and her wings drooped low to the ground. He'd taken the eggs out and placed them safely away from the river and the chainmail as well.

"Take a good rest my dear you've flown long enough.'' He said patting her leg and took off his boots and put his feet into the cool water. Elita hummed and waded deeper into the river and collapsed into the shallows and purred happily. _"This feels good.''_ She murmured making bubbles with her nostrils.

They stayed at the river bank for a long while; Elita was out of the water taking in the last rays of sun of the afternoon. Vin was napping in the crook of her arm when he spotted something odd sticking out of the ground close to the forest edge, he slid down Elita's arm and walked over to it and pulled it out. It was and egg and rather large egg of some sort, it was smooth and a light brown color. It was relatively warm and the egg was dug pretty deep in the ground.

He walked over to Elita and showed her the egg, she looked at it with sleepy eyes and snorted _" What of it , it's just an egg and who knows what might come out of it.''_ she said and rumbled back to sleep. " Why aren't we grumpy.'' He kidded his beast and patted her leg.

For some strange reason Vin didn't put the egg back instead he wrapped it in a cloth and filled a sack full of warmest sand he could find and buried the egg carefully inside, he then packed it snuggly in his saddle bag. Elita was up now and was shaking of sand from her hide, _"I'm ready to fly now.''_ She announced and took a quick drink from the river.

Quickly getting her saddled he leaped onto her back and the pair took off again heading straight for Logan Shire.

They flew deep into the night not even stopping at Little Creek Mill, they had to continue, and they were already a day late. Elita flew as fast as she could none stop, the fall breeze was picking up as she flew winter would be here soon. Elita pulled higher up to get out of the strongest breezes , _" I can't wait to settle down in my pavilion again how I missed it so.'' _She rumbled and he patted her side he missed Logan Shire to but he missed Oliver more and hoped that he didn't come to any harm while they were gone.

It was early morning when they spotted the watch towers of Logan Shire up ahead, the sight gave Elita the extra need to push onward and she roared a greeting to the watch dragon on guard who quickly replied and her rider waved at them as they passed by.

Elita landed in the courtyard no one was about except a few servants and a rider or two. Vin slid down Elita's back and told her to wait here until he returned. The first thing he did was go to the breeder's lodge that was where the breeders worked sorting out dragon bloodlines and egg counts as well as pedigrees. Vin peered inside an spotted a man working intently on one of the three desks; he didn't spot Vin until he coughed to get the man's attention. The man jumped and gave him a scolding look, "What's the big idea? Can't you see I'm working.'' He shouted and Vin bowed in apology. "My apologies sir but I've just returned from High Moon ranch and I've got some pedigrees here for you as well as two eggs.''

The man quickly stood up and took the pedigrees putting them on the desk and then had Vin lead him to the courtyard, Elita was there huddled over the eggs protectively. The man called Lief had ordered men already to come take the eggs to the baths immediately the eggs thankfully took no chill during the flight thanks to the warm bags of water and towels around them. Once the eggs were safely taken away Lief then took his leave and thanked Vin and hurried away muttering to himself about more pedigrees that needed organizing.

Elita took them back to their pavilion to their surprise the place was completely empty every pavilion was vacant. Elita sniffed around _"Where have they all gone?''_ she asked as she stepped into their pavilion as Vin took off the saddle and harness, "I don't know my dear but let's worry about it later I'm to sleepy.'' He said and she rumbled in agreement. Vin careful put the saddle on its stand and put the harness on the rack and quickly check on the little egg he found, it was still warm to the touch and was turning a darker brown. Vin shrugged and closed the sack and carefully put the sack carefully on a hook nearby.

He then settled in the crook of Elita's arm and fell into a deep sleep with his beauty snoring soundly beside him.

Vin woke up or was rather woken up by a happy Carson and Ryan both boys were happy to see him and hugged him until he couldn't breathe. Elita was getting the same treatment as well from Dusty and Izzy who were nagging her to death about their trip.

"You guys were gone for a long time we figured you guys could've gotten lost.'' Carson said finally letting go of him. "No we had gotten a little side tracked but were here know and we finished our mission for Leader Akins.'' He added and Ryan chuckled and patted his friend on the back. "We all heard about how you saved that village from that station rider Alberd you just missed him he flew out last night.'' He added and quickly pulled at some hay stuck to his sleeve.

Vin turned stretched out and felt some of his bones crack, Elita finally finished her story and rumbled that she was hungry and wished to be fed. "Alright come on let's get you to the hunting grounds.'' He asked his friends if they wanted to join and they quickly accepted and jumped onto their own beast as Vin leaped onto her open talon, and she placed him carefully on bare neck and he grabbed onto her neck ridge.

A few light weight dragons were on the grounds when they arrived, they quickly made room for Elita when she dropped off her rider on the sloping hill overlooking the grounds and attacked the already frantic herd she pulled out a steer and flew into the grass to feed, she pulled out a huge chunk of flesh and swallowed it greedily and then further dug into her meal.

Vin watched her and turned to Ryan, "Where is everyone all the pavilions are empty?'' he asked and Carson chuckled to himself and Ryan did the same. " Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you everyone moved out of the pavilions and into their own caves about two days ago.'' He smiled and patted his back "We graduated and are ready to join our own wings.'' He added with pride.

Vin was a bit taken back a lot of had happened since he was away, then he asked "Where is Oliver?'' he asked Carson not wanting to upset Ryan. " Oh. He's fine he's out patrolling with the other wings.'' And he called for Dusty who was hovering over the grounds trying to decide if he wanted to eat or not.

"He's eaten already and if I don't watch him he'll over eat.'' He shouted again for Dusty to land and the little Monoe landed near his rider and made an unhappy rumble. Which Carson ignored since it was only his dragon trying to soften him up, it was nice to see Carson take a firm hand with his dragon before he could barely get the Monoe to sit still let alone get into his harness.

Izzy was also more behaved reaching his full growth he barely stood over Elita's shoulder. He chirped happily as he watched Elita take out a third sheep she ate it midair and then landed to lick her talons and her chops. _"I'm full.''_ She purred happily as he scratched her blood chin. "Yes but now you'll need to bathe my dear.'' He added and slapped her hide ordering her to go see to it while he went to bathe and eat himself.

"_Alright then.''_ She took flight and headed to the lake to bathe followed by Izzy and Dusty leaving their riders alone to walk all the way to the Hold.

Vin welcomed the warm water as he slipped inside, Ryan and Carson had run off to tell Leader Akins that he'd returned. He was happy to be back home he felt dirty and sticky from their travels and it felt good to be able to scrub himself clean and his hair as well.

Vin had just finished drying himself when a maid had returned with fresh clothes for him whom she brought from his room in the hold since he hadn't moved out yet to his own cave. He wonder when Oliver would get back he couldn't wait to see him.

When he was putting on his boots, Ryan came in and told him Leader Akins wanted to see him as soon as he was finished. And he hurried back out to see to his other duties.

When Vin arrived at Leader Akins office the man was quiet pleased to see him and shook his hand. "Well done my lad well done. I've heard the report from Captain Alberd and I'm so proud you've done this Hold well lad.'' He said and quickly pulled something out from under his desk. Vin felt himself blush he didn't think he'd done something that important.

Leader Akins showed Vin the object in his hand it was a blue dragon pendent a symbol of his rank as captain of the Aerial Guard. "Oh sir do you mean it?'' he asked looking at the pendant with wanting eyes. " Yes lad you've earned it and I'm sure you'll do us proud.'' He said and penned the pendent to his tunic and gave him a salute which Vin returned with his own.

" Your surely tired so take the day off since your class has graduated and are doing task around the hold until I can match them with suitable wings.'' He said and he released Vin who quickly stopped, " Sir since everyone else has moved out of the pavilions is it alright if I do the same?'' he asked, the Leader chuckled and smiled " Yes of course pick which every cave you like there are plenty of empty caves.'' He said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Vin bowed and went out in a rush full of glee.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Move it more to the left Ryan.'' Vin ordered his friend as he helped him push the couch closer to the wall. Ryan grumbled "Fine.'' and he did as he was told. " Not that far to the left now it's crooked.'' Vin shouted and Ryan threw his hands in the air, "Fine then you do it, I'm gonna go help Carson get the rest of your things.'' He added and stomped off leaving Vin alone to put the couch in the correct spot.

"Fine I will.'' Vin shouted back and pushed the couch further against the wall of the cave and then sighed. "Perfect just the way it should be.'' he smiled and looked at his new home. He and Elita had circled the whole valley bowel looking for the right cave to live in. Elita had her heart set on a very large cave while Vin wanted a smaller one that wouldn't take too long to clean.

Eventually they found one they both like it was to the East of the valley and had a nice sunning ledge and a clear view of the entire Hold, it had four different chambers. The first was the dragon's cave which Elita had cleaned out herself warm sand was brought in for her to sleep in it was dumped into a pit which she had cleaned it out and as soon as the last bag was dropped in she immediately settled down and was taking a nap. Connected to her cave was the living chamber it was rather large and was in need of a good touch up which Vin had busied himself over the past two days as he cleaned it out and was adding the furniture he'd picked out from the Hold's storage cavern.

The third chamber was the sleeping chamber it was a little smaller but had plenty of space it had a little pool for him to bathe in privately if he wanted. He liked this cave very much and as Ryan and Carson came in with the last of the chairs that went with the little table he picked out they all sighed. "Well what do you think?'' Vin asked and Ryan and Carson both smiled "Its sure is lovely and it's pretty close to Ryan and mine's caves.'' Carson said and he got up to stretch, Ryan agreed and went outside to the ledge to look over the bowl. Winter was coming in already the first snows covered most of the valley already and the dragons weren't at all happy with these winter conditions especially the youngest ones who never experienced the cold before.

"Well I'm heading down for some lunch I'm hungry.'' Ryan said holding his stomach and Climbed aboard Izzy and the pair took off heading for the courtyard. Carson asked if Vin wanted to go to but he refused. "I'm not hungry. I'll see you guys later.'' He said and Carson nodded his head and climbed on his dragon and headed for the courtyard too.

Vin went in to check on Elita who was still sleeping soundly on her bed of sand, the large torches brightened the chamber shinning her scales to a purplish blue. Vin let her sleep and went into his own chamber he took of his boots and walked over to the little brown oak dresser he picked out, and checked on his little treasure. The egg he found at the river still hadn't hatched at this point Vin wasn't quite sure it would but he never gave up on it he'd moved the egg to an old rusted pot filled with warm sand and he buried it half way in the sand, the egg's coloring had changed to a darker brown over the past two days.

He quickly put the lid back on and laid down on his bed the soft bed was welcoming and before he knew it he'd fallen asleep.

Vin woke up to the feel of someone touching his back very gentle and then someone kissing along his neck and then started nibbling on his ear. He thought it was Ryan teasing him, "Stop it Ryan I'm trying to sleep.'' He mumbled and pushed whoever it was away from him. Only to have the persons full weight on top of him pinning him to the bed, " If Ryan so much as touches you I'll kill him.'' A familiar voice said and Vin turned his head to see Oliver's green eyes staring at him lovingly.

"Oliver your back!'' Vin said turning and hugging his lover in a tight in brace, "Yes sweaty I'm back but loosen your grip please I can't breathe.'' He chuckled and Vin loosened his grip, and gave his guy a welcoming kiss which was greedily accepted. They stayed like that for awhile inhaling each other's scent and kissing each other happily.

Vin could fell something rising in his groin and he already felt Oliver's growing member as well, he still wasn't ready for their first time yet. He quickly pushed Oliver off of him before he got to excited and Oliver made a sad pouty face that Vin couldn't help but fall for and he gave Oliver an apologetic kiss and slipped away from the bed. Oliver realizing tonight wasn't going to be _the_ night followed him to Elita's chamber.

The Black Widow was happily wrapped under Oversia's great grey wings and both were making happy humming sounds and Oversia was making clicking sounds at Elita that made the young dragon hum even louder. "Well I see you two are happy to be reunited.'' Vin kidded his dragon and patted her side as the pair unfolded themselves from each other. "Nice to see you again Oversia.'', Oversia bowed his head _"Like wise.'' _He said and headed outside to the ledge followed by Elita and their riders.

The chilly night air wasn't very welcoming, Vin quickly pulled the hood of his tunic up "Winter is defiantly here.'' he said with teeth chattering. Oliver pulled him closer so they could share body warmth. As Vin settled into his lovers arms he felt complete and safe, "You know there are other ways to keep warm.'' Oliver whispered in his ear and Vin blushed and pushed himself away. "Down boy it's not that cold out.'' And Vin leaped onto Elita's neck and she took off bareback, they could hear Oliver laugh and soon Oversia was flying above them, Elita pulled higher up and kidded the other dragon to chase her. Which he did happily falling for her ploy.

" _He's not too clever like me.''_ she rumbled happily as she did a complete somersault over , Oversia who was startled by the maneuver dropped out of the sky and pulled back up. Elita's little trick had Vin red face and sick Elita sensing something was wrong quickly returned to their ledge and he slid down her back to vomit. "Let's not do that again unless I'm securely harnessed.'' He ordered and she lowered her head and whined piteously, _"I'm sorry I got carried away.''_ She rumbled and lowered herself down to sulk; he gave her a gentle pat. "No harm done my love don't worry about it, I'm better now.'' He said but she still felt sulky even when he scratched her chin.

Oversia landed on the ledge and Oliver ran to Vin who cuddled Elita's head, "Are you alright?'' he asked looking at the mess Vin made on the ledge. " Yeah I'm ok but I still feel a little dizzy.'' He added and Elita pulled him closer to her and nuzzled his hair.

Oliver shook his head, " Alright off to bed with you I'll get something to clean this up and then I see what I can get for you to eat since dinner is nearly over.'' He said and he jumped onto Oversia. "I want you in bed when I get back.'' He ordered and Oversia took off towards the hold.

Elita escorted him to his room using the other opening in her chamber that was connected to his room. He pleaded to her that he was alright and that she didn't need to worry, but she wasn't listening and gently shoved him towards his room. She peered in past the curtain to make sure he was settled in the bed and told him to call if he needed anything before she settled down in her sand bed.

Oliver was soon back with a maid carrying a tray of soup and bread, she came up using the pulley system and settled the tray down, "This broth will make you feel better.'' She said and quietly left Oliver smiled at him, "How you feeling?'' he asked as he helped Vin sit up like he couldn't do it himself.

"I'm fine much better.'' He said as he ate, Oliver watched and then settled down next to him, they started talking about what was going on while they were separated. When he was finished eating Oliver took the tray to an open square in the wall and pulled a small lever and the tray disappeared. "Come then you need to rest and I have patrol tomorrow.'' He said and with a swift kiss he was out of the room.


End file.
